Bending the Rules
by Kika1
Summary: It is inevitable that Legolas and Kika will fall in love, but what then? Will her rank prevent their marriage? Or even worse, will death seperate them before they can live happily ever after? COMPLETE
1. Terrible Visions

Kika lay still as the crashing grew nearer. Not one full night of sleep since I have entered this forest. Orcs outnumber the trees here! She suppressed a shiver as the creatures drew closer. Her hand tightened on her dagger, then she stuck her leg out as the goblins were about to pass. Two tripped and fell as the other snarled and drew his sword. Kika's dagger lashed out, killing one goblin before it even had a chance to stand. Then she leapt to her feet, dodging the sword of the other creature. She kicked the sword out of the goblin's grip, then skillfully buried her blade deep in it's chest. She turned to face the largest goblin. "You'll not kill me as easily, she-elf", he sneered. Perhaps not as easily, but I will kill you nonetheless, she thought. She drew her own sword quickly, and she and the goblin began to parry. After deflecting and striking time and again, Kika finally saw an opening and planted her sword in the creature's neck. Breathing heavily, she cleaned off her sword and retrieved her dagger.  
  
Kika traveled some distance away from what was left of the foul creatures before lying down and attempting, once again, to get some rest. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her, wincing in pain as she accidentally applied too much pressure to a cut on her arm, courtesy of that delightful goblin she had killed. She loved the winter for its beautiful blankets of snow, but the frigid air was terrible. As she slowly drifted off, she tried to remain alert to danger, but sleep soon overcame her. The next morning she awoke early, just as the sun was breaching the horizon. She stood to gather her things, but stopped as she thought she heard something. She stood still, but heard nothing but the wind in the trees. Only my imagination, she thought. Perhaps I am becoming overly wary. Just then, though, she sensed something moving through the forest near her. She quickly rolled up her cloak and grabbed her bag noiselessly, not wishing to fight any more creatures than she had to. However, as she stepped around a tree, a strong pair of hands grabbed her. She instinctively kicked back and wrenched away. She turned to face her attacker as she drew her dagger, and was surprised to see another elf. He was tall and handsome, and he seemed taken aback that she had escaped his grasp. " Who are you? What are you doing in Mirkwood?" Kika glared at him.  
  
"Who I am and what I am doing is my own business, as long as I do no harm to you, is it not?" The other elf, to her surprise, smiled at her tenacity.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose that business is your own. I apologize for seizing you. A prisoner has escaped from Mirkwood, and I thought you to be he, though now I see my mistake." A major mistake, for I doubt he looks anything like this, he thought as he noted her beauty, even though she had obviously not been eating well and had not been caring for herself for quite some time. She also had smudges of dirt on her face, which he was quite sure she was unaware of.  
  
"I apologize also. I did not realize that I was so deep into the forest to be near your homes".  
  
"But you are not close. Our dwellings are half a day's travel from here". After a moment's pause, he continued. "Forgive me! I have not introduced myself. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood." He looked at Kika expectantly, whose eyes had widened in surprise as he spoke his name.  
  
"I am Kikania of Lorien. I did not realize I was speaking to a prince; forgive me for not addressing you as such". Legolas smiled again, and Kika once again noted that he was quite handsome.  
  
"Actually I would prefer that you did not address me by my title. I find it too..cumbersome". Kika nodded in consent. "Would you now be willing to tell why you are in Mirkwood, so far from your home?" Kika smiled, embarrassed.  
  
"I apologize for that remark earlier. I am only traveling through. I do not intend to cause any trouble for you or anybody else".  
  
"No, no, you are no trouble at all. As a matter of a fact, I was wondering where you are staying. Are you camping with the people you are traveling with?" He looked around to see if there was any sign of any traveling partners.  
  
"No, I am traveling alone, and have been camping alone", she said. She laughed at the shocked expression on Legolas's face. "I have been doing such for many years".  
  
"And yet you live to tell!", said the stunned Legolas. "A brave elf you must be, to travel these woods alone! Though their numbers have decreased, orcs, even an occasional Uruk-hai still roam here". Kika touched the wound on her arm.  
  
"Yes, I have had a few encounters.." Legolas saw the cut on her arm and immediately stepped closer to look at it.  
  
"You fought an orc?", said Legolas.  
  
"Yes, last night. I encountered three of them."  
  
"You killed three goblins? Alone?" Kika smiled sheepishly at the shock and admiration in his voice. "No other elf maiden do I know that could do such!"  
  
"I usually try to take on only single adversaries, but two of these were small fellows. This", she said, gesturing to the wound, "was courtesy of the larger one". Legolas continued to look at her wound.  
  
"You should come back with me; I could bandage your wound for you, and you could stay the night, so you would not have to worry about any fights tonight. If we start out now, we should make it back in time for luncheon if we hurry".  
  
Kika hesitated as she looked incredulously at the elf that she had only just met. She wondered at his motives, but decided that he was kind and only wanted to help her. "It has been a while since I have had a bed to sleep in", she said gratefully. "Thank you, Your Highness; not many elves would make such a gracious offer to a stranger". Legolas smiled.  
  
"Not many elves have met such a charming stranger", he said as he gestured for her to follow him.  
  
As Legolas and Kika made their way towards Mirkwood, he had plenty of time to observe this strange elf. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, and she was only about 5' 10", several inches shorter than most elves. Once when she turned towards him to speak, he noticed that her eyes were not completely blue, as most elves' were; hers were blue with green specks that made them sparkle. While other elves might have seen her height (or lack thereof) and eye color as strange, he thought it made her even more beautiful. "Kikania, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"You may call me Kika, if you wish. I am 1,201, as of two weeks ago." Legolas was stunned by this. She seemed much older. Perhaps it was the immense sadness about her.  
  
"I am 2,960, and will be 2,961 next week.." He was trying not to be meddlesome, but his curiosity soon got the best of him. "You said you live in Lothlorien, but where is your destination?" Kika hesitated a moment before answering.  
  
"I do not really have a specific destination. I simply travel. I do not really live in Lothlorien; that is where I am from."  
  
"You travel, just for the sake of traveling?" He shook his head. "When I traveled, I enjoyed it for a little while, but I soon tired of it and wished nothing more than to return home. Perhaps I would have enjoyed it better under different circumstances."  
  
"Where did you travel? And what circumstances kept you from enjoying it?" Legolas looked at her, as if trying to determine whether or not to tell her.  
  
"I was one of the Fellowship of the Ring, the nine walkers." Kika's eyes widened at this news then realized how slow she had been, that she should have realized it sooner. She had known that a prince from Mirkwood was one of the nine, and she knew that Thranduil had only one son. She also remembered when the Fellowship had come to Lorien and it was rumored that the best archer in Middle Earth was among them. How dim-witted of her! Suddenly she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Not now, she thought. Just when he thinks I am normal... Her face drew up in pain, and she bit her lip to hold back a whimper. Legolas rushed to her side.  
  
"Kika!" When he looked at her he saw that her eyes were glazed over. "Kika, what is wrong?" But she could only hear what sounded like an echo of his voice. She was seeing a group of seven orcs, headed straight for them. Abruptly, the scene changed and she saw Legolas falling with an orc's arrow shaft sticking out of his back. 


	2. Memories

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I just wanted to let everyone know ahead of time that I am an extremely sappy writer, but I will also have a lot of action in this story. You can flame all you wish to, because I am the type of person that thrives on criticism and I take that stuff and use it to help my story. I do not know if this would be considered a 'mary sue' because I have no idea what that is. So, read it and rate it and continue to look for updates if you like it. I should add a chapter or two a week because I'm out of school for the summer. Enjoy!  
  
"Limbe Sokossi lela," Kika cried frantically as she stood, slipping into her native tongue. Legolas hurried to her aid as she swayed unsteadily.  
  
"What happened? Are you well?" He looked at her, and the concern on his face was obvious.  
  
"Orcs are coming!" she insisted, "climb that tree", she said, gesturing to one nearby.  
  
"Orcs? Why do I need to climb the tree?" He looked into the forest and finally saw the creatures Kika had forewarned him about. "I can fight them down here, not shoot from a tree. That would be impractical".  
  
"No! You must climb the tree!" she said. The conviction in her voice was so strong that Legolas, after only a moment's hesitation, did as she said. Kika began to draw her daggers, but when Legolas saw this, he protested.  
  
"No! I will not allow you to fight while I sit in a tree! If I am to sit up here, you must do the same". Kika saw the willful look on his face and decided that it would be no use to argue. She climbed a tree near the one Legolas was in and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Legolas already had his out, and sent and arrow flying through the trees into the neck of an orc. Kika followed suit, and soon nine orcs were lying dead. Legolas nimbly leapt down from his tree, and Kika did the same. "How did you know they were coming before they were within sight?" he asked. "And why did you insist on shooting from the tree?"  
  
Now he will shun me as all the others do, she thought. I was hoping I could have one night where I could be normal and have a nice bed to sleep in with a good meal, but that is all ruined now. "I.", she hesitated before continuing, "I have visions of what can happen in the near future. I saw them coming. It is different, worse, than foresight. Foresight shows things that cannot be helped or changed, while I always must decide whether or not to interfere" She bowed her head, ashamed of her abnormality.  
  
"You see what can happen? So you change what you see?" Surprised, Kika looked up to see that he looked curious instead of appalled, as most elves were.  
  
"If I want to..I saw an orc killing you; that is why I told you to climb the tree. Sometimes I see things that I do not need to, or cannot, change." Legolas noticed a deep sadness in her eyes as she said this.  
  
"I am glad that you possess this gift. I owe you my life because of it." He still seemed concerned. "Does it cause you pain? It seemed as if it hurt you".  
  
"Yes, I have a great pain between my eyes just before I see whatever it is that is coming. I have learned to endure it."  
  
"But you are well now? We can wait and rest if you need to." Kika shook her head.  
  
"No, we can continue on; I am fine now." Legolas nodded and led the way, but watched her closely as they trekked through the woods. As they were traveling, Kika thought about what had happened. Every elf who had ever known about her 'gift' (it was more of a nuisance to her than anything) had treated her as if she were deformed. Some actually said flat out that she should stop having visions and try to be like every other elf, as if she could control them! Legolas was different. He was only curious, and worried about her. He did not stay further away from her as they walked, as most elves did. They always seemed afraid that she would explode, but Legolas was just as friendly as ever, commenting on this tree, that bird, and the weather. Kika stopped to pull her cloak out of her pack as the wind began blowing harder.  
  
"We are almost there, so we will be out of this frosty wind soon. The winters are quite harsh here, though not quite as harsh as Caradhas", he said, smiling.  
  
"You have been to Caradhas?", asked Kika, intrigued.  
  
"Yes", said Legolas. "We, the Fellowship, tried going over the mountain before we were forced to go under it." He shuddered at the memory. "I would have much rather continued on the original path, but the others could not stand the cold and snow any longer. They were having to dig their way through. I felt sorry for them then, but then I began feeling sorry for all of us while we were traveling through Moria. Ever since then I have had a much greater appreciation for the sunlight." He turned his face up towards the sunlight that was streaming through the trees. It was Kika, this time that shuddered.  
  
"I cannot imagine being in darkness for as long as it would take to pass under a mountain."  
  
"It definitely was not fun, but when I think about all that was saved because of the result of that journey, it is certainly worth it." Kika was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Were you at Helm's Deep?" Legolas seemed slightly taken aback by this abrupt question, but answered promptly.  
  
"Yes, I was there."  
  
"Did you know Haldir, the captain of the Army of Lothlorien?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, I met him first in Lothlorien, then he came to Helm's Deep with his army to assist us. We would have been lost without him and his men. His loss was one of the most grievous ones that night, for me in any case. Did you know him?" When Kika was silent he turned to find that she had tears in her eyes. "I am sorry! I have upset you".  
  
"No, I asked you, you are not at fault. Haldir and I were as brother and sister since we were children. The night he died at Helm's Deep, I saw it. It was the worst vision I have ever had. Up until that point, everything I had seen was something I could change if I wished to do so, but I have never felt more helpless than I did that night. I could do nothing, not even tell him to look out for the orc behind him". By this point she was openly crying. "I am sorry, I know it was a long time ago, but you are the first person who was there who would say anything. all his men would tell me was that he was a good captain. I knew that much".  
  
"His death was tragic, but not in vain". He gestured to the trees around them. "He and his men helped save all this. Darkness would have covered it all without their assistance at that battle". He put his arm around Kika to comfort her, and maybe partially to comfort himself, for he, too, now had fresh tears in his eyes, thinking about all the death that happened in that single night. She stiffened at first, then relaxed and sobbed for several minutes. Then she wiped her tears and pulled away from Legolas.  
  
"I am so sorry..my bawling has most likely caused us to miss the noon meal".  
  
"Do not apologize; something as tragic as that is hard to get over. The memory is hard for me, and it is ingrained in my mind forever". Kika sniffed one last time before they continued into the forest. Without warning, she laughed.  
  
"I would wager that you never knew that you would end up escorting an odd overemotional elf with strange visions through the woods today, did you?" Legolas, too, laughed at this.  
  
"No, I did not know that I would be so fortunate". 


	3. The Arrival

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hey everyone! I know the first few chapters are not much in the way of suspense/romance/action, but it will get to that soon, I promise. I'm only building up the characters before they start getting into trouble. I would also like to say that although I am a BIG Legolas fan, I am not an expert on the customs of the Mirkwood elves. Tolkein does not really say much about them, so a lot of this stuff is of my own making. If you cannot accept a few discrepancies between LOTR and this fanfic, then maybe this is not exactly your cup of tea. In later chapters, I will have to invent some elves and establish some relations that never existed. Well, I guess that's all for now, so read and review and enjoy!  
  
The Arrival:  
  
As Kika and Legolas grew closer to his dwelling, a disturbing and embarrassing thought came to Kika. "Legolas? I was wondering if you know of a nearby spring or creek where I could bathe before we arrive. I must look like a wretch with my dirt-streaked face and tattered traveling clothes". Legolas smiled.  
  
"I can do even better; I will have one of the servants heat you some water when we reach my home. The waters are likely frozen solid in this weather, and if they are not, you would be by the time you finished bathing! I would have to pull you out and defrost you!" Kika laughed at this.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you. I have been on my own for so long, I believe I have quite forgotten how to live in civilization!"  
  
"While your water is being heated, I have a friend I would like you to meet." Kika laughed nervously.  
  
"While I look like this? I have no other clothing to change into, but I could at least wash-" She was cut off by Legolas's laughter.  
  
"I do not think any amount of dirt could daunt this particular friend! And do not worry about clothing, I will make sure that that is taken care of". This puzzled Kika, but she said nothing. Off in the distance, she was just able to see the backside of what appeared to be a simple house. As they drew nearer, however, she was able to see it and some other houses better, and saw that while they blended in to their woody surroundings, they were all also very graceful and beautiful. Some were close to the ground, while others seemed to rise into the treetops. On every home, there was what seemed like an outdoor room, similar to the flets of Lorien, only they were smaller. There was a kind of dark, mysterious beauty to this place. The sunlight streamed through the treetops, breaking the shadows in ornate patterns that splayed against the picturesque scene. Vines snaked up most of the homes, making them look as if they belonged there as much as the trees. As they grew closer, they began to meet other elves. Kika kept her face down, unwilling that anyone should see her in her rather unkempt state. Even with her face the ground, she noticed how the elves revered and respected their prince.  
  
"Good to see you, Prince Legolas".  
  
"Afternoon, Prince".  
  
" 'Tis a nice day, is it not, Prince Legolas?"  
  
" Legolas! You are late, lad! Ye were supposed to meet me." the voice continued ranting and raving as Kika searched for the owner. Who would speak to their prince in this manner? She spied the lecturer marching towards them. Legolas was laughing.  
  
"Gimli, Gimli! Calm yourself! Yes, I am late, but I have good reason. This is Kikania, an.. old friend of mine from Lothlorien. She is visiting, and I met her in the woods. I was unaware that she was coming, or I would have told you sooner. This is Kikania, Kikania, this is my good friend Gimli" Kika said nothing about the 'old friend' statement, for she caught a sideways glance from Legolas. While they were speaking, Kika studied Legolas's strange friend. He was a dwarf, naturally short of stature and robust. It seemed strange to her that a dwarf would befriend an elf, much less live among them, but she said nothing.  
  
"Ah, I see. A pleasure to meet you, milady", said the dwarf as he bowed low. "Now, enough of formalities. Forgive me, lass, but I am not as proper as ye elves tend to be. Legolas here was quite standoffish when I met him, but I tend to be more open." Kika smiled. She already liked this strange character.  
  
"I am glad, sir, for I, too, sometimes appreciate disregarding formalities. Since we agree on that, there is no need for you to tire yourself with my tiresome name; you may call me Kika." The dwarf smiled his agreement.  
  
"Now that you two are acquainted, neither Kika or I have had luncheon, so if you would excuse us, Gimli?" Gimli nodded and Legolas guided Kika past him.  
  
"He was very friendly", said Kika. Legolas smiled.  
  
"I am glad you like him; some elves are not quite as accepting of his race". They continued walking and soon approached the home that by far surpassed all the others in beauty and size. Kika was more than slightly intimidated by the manor's grandiose and splendor. Two guards stood at the double doors, and opened them as they approached. They eyed Kika suspiciously, but said nothing as she was accompanied by the prince.  
  
When they entered, to their left was a downward staircase, and an upward staircase was to their right. Directly in front of them was a hallway that split several ways. Legolas led her straight down the hallway, and then turned right. They approached another hallway that turned right and Legolas stopped. "You may wait here, if you wish. I will make sure your room is made ready and your bathwater heated." Kika nodded and waited in the hall as Legolas turned down the hallway. While she waited, she had a chance to examine her surroundings. The halls were lighted with candles that were placed on the walls in elaborate silver candleholders. The walls were a rich green, and the floors a polished wood that was mostly covered by thick rugs. As she was looking, a stern looking guard rounded the corner.  
  
"Maid! What are you doing standing in the hallway? Do you have nothing better to do, for if that is so, I am sure your supervisor could find you something quite easily. Go find some work." Kika was so startled she was speechless for a moment.  
  
" But I am not-" she began, before being cut off by the rude guard.  
  
"Do you dare dispute what you have been told? I am a guard, your superior, and I believe that is insubordination!"  
  
"Do you dare speak to a guest of mine in such a manner?", said a cool, calm voice behind Kika, She turned to see that Legolas had returned. " I am the prince, your superior, and I believe you should be at your post. If you have none, I am sure that I, as your supervisor, could find you one." The guard's face seemed drained of all blood the instant he realized who was reprimanding him. He fumbled for words before bowing low, then snapping to attention.  
  
"I apologize, Your Highness! I mistook your guest for someone else, and I..ahh..am returning to my station immediately."  
  
"See that you do", replied Legolas. The guard hurried around the corner. Kika's eyes studied the floor, for she was embarrassed to have caused trouble.  
  
"I am sorry", she said. "I appear to be causing more trouble than I am worth!"  
  
"Nonsense!", replied Legolas. "You have been of no trouble. That guard is a troublesome one, anyway. He deserved to be frightened". He chuckled. "I know this sounds positively heinous, but when it comes to situations like that and elves like him, being prince has its advantages." Kika grinned.  
  
"Yes, I can see how that could be true."  
  
"Oh, about what I said to Gimli earlier, about us being old friends, I said that because it would save a lot of explanations, to him and everyone else." Kika nodded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose explaining that you found me in the woods and brought me here would be quite difficult."  
  
"Besides, I feel like I have known you for a long time anyway," said Legolas. Kika, not knowing what to say to this, was silent. Although she did not say so, she, too, felt this way. Legolas was easy to talk with, and she felt more at ease with him than she had felt with any elf in a long time. He led her back down the hallway and up the stairs, where he turned right, then left. After passing two short hallways, he turned right on the third one. It was not really a hall, being as how it had only two doors, directly across from one another. He opened the door on the right and waited for her to pass through.  
  
"This is your room. Is it suitable?" Kika was still taking in the elegant room she was standing in. It was huge, by her standards. It had a door on the other side of the room that opened to a balcony, and her own bathing room with a bathtub on silver legs, and a washbasin. Large windows graced two walls of the room and sunlight spilled in, lighting the large bed and mahogany vanity and wardrobe.  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful!" Legolas smiled at her obvious delight.  
  
"I am glad you are pleased with it", he said. "Your bath should be drawn already, and a maid should arrive with some clean clothes soon. He gestured to a door she had not noticed. "This door leads to my room; Also the door across the hall. I am afraid the latch is broken on this door, but the one leading out into the hallway is fine. Do not worry, I will not barge in on you", he said, grinning.  
  
"I have been living in the wild for the past thirty years; I am sure a broken latch is not a problem", Kika replied, laughing. Legolas nodded and entered his own room. As he closed the door behind him, Kika took one more look around the impressive room before heading for the bathtub. 


	4. Getting Attatched

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well, here it is! This chapter does not have much action but bear with me, because chapter 5 will have much more interesting things happening. I know not much has happened so far, and for those of you who have stuck with me, thank you and I hope you are not disappointed!  
  
Getting Attached:  
  
Just as Kika had finished bathing and was covering herself with a towel, there was a knock at her door. When she opened it, there was a she-elf waiting with a beautiful dress.  
  
"Are you Lady Kikania, madam?" Kika, unaccustomed to being addressed as such, managed to nod. "Then I believe this is yours. I was told to make sure that it fit you properly, and to find you another dress if it does not."  
  
"Oh, please, come in, I will not keep you waiting long." The seemingly shy maiden stepped in and smiled.  
  
"Do not rush yourself, my lady. I do not mind waiting; the longer I am assisting you, the longer I can put off much less pleasant work."  
  
"Well in that case, I shall prolong the process." Kika accepted the dress from the other elf. "Are you certain this garb was intended to be sent for me? This finery seems to be to much!" The dress she held before her was pure white, with silver designs stitched around the neckline, sleeves, and bottom. Once she had finally wriggled into the dress, she saw its full splendor. The waist was also embroidered with silver stitching that gathered extra material that went straight down the front of the dress. It fit snugly around the bodice and upper arms, then gracefully widened at the sleeves and from the waist down. The V-neckline had a silver pendant with a beautiful blue stone, seemingly sapphire, fixed at its midpoint. She stared wide-eyed into the glass. "I cannot wear this! I fear I will mar it somehow!" The other elf maiden shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"But my lady! You are dazzling!"  
  
"I should not wear a dress such as this. I am too ordinary for such a garment!" The maid had a very determined expression evident on her face.  
  
"May I speak freely, madam?" After Kika nodded, she continued. "I have brought garments such as this to many guests and residents in Thranduil's home, and none have looked as stunning as you do, even without your hair arranged as of yet. A lesser dress would not do your beauty justice!" when she saw that Kika continued to look at the image in the mirror disapprovingly, she added slyly, " Surely you would not refuse a dress that Prince Legolas himself suggested." Kika raised her eyebrows at her.  
  
"He sent this dress specifically?" The maiden smiled.  
  
"He saw it hanging in the room when he came in to tell me to bring you a dress, and said that it would become you."  
  
Yes, but that was before he has actually seen it on me. Kika let out an exasperated sigh. "Just as well, I shall look just as ungainly in any other dress. Now I must find a way to fix this tangled mess." she said, looking hopelessly at her hair in the mirror.  
  
"I can take care of that if your ladyship does not object," said the maiden. Kika smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, ...Ah..what was your name?"  
  
"Kuline", was her reply. " 'Tis an odd name, I know. My mother named me for my hair," she said, as she removed the bonnet-looking covering that had hidden her hair. Kika now saw that it was a beautiful strawberry blonde. She smiled.  
  
"I see. You were justly named for your most distinguishing feature. Why do you cover it?"  
  
"Because other elves do not think my namesake to be 'elvish' enough. They think that I have men's blood in me" Kika nodded understandingly.  
  
"Yes, my height and eye color incited similar rumors in Lorien before I left." Kuline smiled.  
  
"Well, I doubt that those things will have any bearing tonight! You will be the talk of Mirkwood, my lady." She began to work with Kika's hair, and before long she turned her back around to face the mirror. "Is this pleasing? I can do something else if you would rather - " She was cut off by Kika's exclamation and laughter.  
  
"Is this even my hair? It was always all I could do to wrestle it into a braid! Kuline, you are wonderful!" It was no small wonder that Kika was so surprised, for Kuline's handiwork was indeed something to marvel at. Kika's golden hair flowed down her shoulders with small braids interwoven all throughout, meeting in the middle of the back of her head. The braids gave the effect that a golden net had been lain on top of her blonde locks.  
  
"Thank you so much! I hardly recognize myself, what with all this finery and the way my hair is done!" Kuline smiled.  
  
"You can thank me by allowing me to inform the prince that you are ready, my lady. I am sure he has been waiting quite long enough."  
  
"Please call me Kika; I am uncomfortable with 'my lady'." Kuline nodded, acknowledging her request.  
  
"Shall I go inform the prince that you are dressed?"  
  
"Please do, and thank you once again!", she called as the maid left. Kika stood tentatively by her bed, uncertain as to whether she should wait for Legolas in her room or outside, in the hallway. It has been too long since I have had to employ the etiquette taught to me as a child!, she thought. She was about to go into the hallway when there was a knock at the side door that led into Legolas's room. She hurried to open it and found Legolas dressed in a tunic whose color scheme was quite similar to that of her own dress. He stopped short at the sight of her.  
  
Is this the same maiden I met earlier? , he thought. She seemed to be a totally different person, now that she was cleaned up and dressed properly. She is beautiful! He most likely would have stood staring for quite a while if he had not noticed Kika shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.  
  
"Are you ready for luncheon, Kikania?" he managed to ask. Kika nodded shyly, obviously not used to being treated so lavishly. "I hope you was able to find something to wear easily?" he asked as they walked.  
  
"Oh, yes, a very kind maid brought me this dress." Kika laughed softly, embarrassed. "I did not wish to wear such a beautiful dress at first, but she managed to talk me into it".  
  
So humble for one with such beauty!, he thought. I wonder if it is an act of if she really cannot see her splendor.  
  
"The way I see it, Lady Kikania, a dress is only as beautiful as the one wearing it, and in this case, neither the dress nor the wearer has been cheated." Kika blushed violently at this unexpected compliment. "Here we are," he said as they entered the dining hall. He led her to a seat at a long, now empty, table. As soon as he sat opposite of her, servants rushed out with plates laden with all sorts of wonderful food. Kika choose what she wished to eat, as she saw Legolas doing, then attempted to eat under the steady gaze of the prince. It had been a long time since she had eaten such a large meal and found it difficult to eat very much. Legolas constantly tried to get her to fill her plate again and again, but she repeatedly declined politely as possible.  
  
I should not get used to this, she told herself several times as she ate, for I will soon be on my own again and I will have nobody to bring me dresses and feed me. Do not get attached, Kikania! 


	5. New People

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I know I said that the action would intensify in this chapter, but I found that I had to add something else in. Something you have to understand about my writing is that half the time even I have no idea what is going to happen next. I just end up typing and whatever happens happens. In spite of this, I really truly believe that something is going to happen in the next chapter.whether it is good or bad, I do not know, and I guess that you will have to stick around to find out!  
  
New People:  
  
After Kika had assured Legolas several times that she could eat no more, the servants cleared the table. Legolas stood and Kika did the same, and they stood silently, neither knowing what to do next. Finally Legolas spoke.  
  
"I thought that perhaps you would like for me to show you around the manor, so if you need anything while you are here, you will know where it is." Kika nodded. "Do you have any place you would like to see first?" When Kika did not respond, he asked, concerned, "Are you well? You have fallen silent since we arrived here."  
  
"I am fine, it is just that I am a little overwhelmed by. this", she said, gesturing around her. "And," she added hesitantly, I am afraid that I will grow accustomed to your, and other elves' company, and when I leave I will be quite lonely."  
  
Legolas was quiet for a while, and then replied, "But do you not think we should enjoy each other's company while you are here?"  
  
Kika was silent, then said, "Yes, I suppose so. So where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I could introduce you to my father." Kika's steps slowed.  
  
"Your father? As in the king?" Kika said. Legolas smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, the king. But he is also my father, and he will welcome any guest of mine." He laughed. "If he accepted Gimli, then you have absolutely nothing to fear!" Kika smiled at this, and realized how foolish she was being.  
  
"Of course I would like to meet your father. Only, it has been quite a while since I have been in a royal house and I am not sure I can remember all my manners!" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"But I am a prince, and you have been nothing but well-mannered with me, so I am sure you will treat my father no differently." Kika accepted this and followed Legolas to his father's chamber. She tried to act sure of herself, but inwardly she was terrified. How does one act when presented to a king? she thought. The only royalty I have ever known was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, but they were different because I had known them for many years.  
  
"Here we are", said Legolas as they reached a set of double doors with a sentry posted outside the door. "Please inform my father that I wish for him to meet a guest of mine", Legolas told him. Kika was amazed at how he seemed to change when addressing someone as a prince instead of as a friend, as he did her. He became an authority that was not to be challenged. The guard soon returned and opened the doors to them.  
  
"Good day, Father. I hope this afternoon finds you well?" An elf that was sitting at a table with his back to them stood and turned to face them.  
  
"Yes, I am quite well, thank you. Is there any word on the fugitive?"  
  
"No, but I still have elves out looking for him. I was assisting them, but I met Kikania and brought her back with me." Kika was surprised that he had not used the 'old friend' story, but then she realized that this was the king and you do not deceive the king, no matter how slightly. She looked up as Legolas stepped aside, for she had been standing partially behind him. "Father, this is Kikania of Lothlorien, and Kikania, this is my father, King Thranduil." Kika curtsied low and stood, her eyes wide with apprehension.  
  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty," she said.  
  
"Likewise," said the king. "Have you found Mirkwood to your liking?"  
  
"Yes, it is very beautiful," said Kika truthfully. The king smiled warmly.  
  
"That is high praise from one who has lived under the splendor of the golden leaves of Lorien! I am glad you think such of my home, Kikania." Kika bowed her head and remained taciturn as the prince and king discussed matters that did not concern her, such as how they planned to capture this fugitive. Kika found herself growing curious about this escapee. Who was he? What had he done that was so terrible that he was imprisoned by the elves? Before long, Legolas was saying goodbye, and after Kika and Thranduil exchanged some more formalities, they left. As soon as the guard closed the doors behind them, Kika nearly went limp with relief. Legolas instinctively placed his arm around her as she swayed on her feet. Before he could ask, Kika responded to his concern.  
  
"Do not worry, I am fine. I suppose I was a little more worried about meeting your father than I let on. He was very kind, though." Legolas smiled.  
  
"See? I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I know we only just finished luncheon, but dinner is soon. You will be attending?" Kika nodded.  
  
"Of course. Is this dress suitable?"  
  
"Yes, you look wonderful. We do have a small amount of time before dinner begins, though. Would you like to walk outside?"  
  
"Of course", came her response. As they headed outside, she noticed that he was not carrying his bow or quiver.  
  
"Do we not need to take some protection?" said Kika. She did not intend to be taken unawares by any foul creatures.  
  
"I did not plan on going outside of the populated area of Mirkwood, but just in case." he showed Kika a dagger he had hidden under his tunic. "I see we think alike. I always carry some kind of weapon with me."  
  
"I do, too, but I could not carry one inconspicuously while wearing this dress." They headed out into the cold air.  
  
"Who is this fugitive that you are looking for?" Kika queried. "I do not mean to be meddlesome." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Of course not. Actually, you may have seen him before we met. He is a man who goes by the name of Deregond. He and some of his men tried to overthrow the throne of King Elessar, and once he was captured, the people did not want him to be imprisoned anywhere near their city. Elessar asked me to take him and keep him and the other men they had captured here in Mirkwood. His guards asked permission to allow him to walk, guarded, of course, outside, once a week. My father and I granted him this, since he had been in an underground prison for ten years. It worked out fine for several months, and evidently his sentries grew too trusting, and he simply disappeared one day during his walk. That was three days ago. We have been tracking him since then, but he is evidently excellent at covering his trail, for even I have found only bits and pieces. I have sent a messenger to inform King Elessar of his escape, and I expect he will not be pleased, at the least. He is very dangerous. He has many men supporting him, simply because he has promised them all high positions when he becomes king. They have attempted to kill the king and his son in attempts to destroy the line of succession. I will never understand how mortals can be so disloyal to their king!" He shook his head, obviously frustrated. "It is not only the thought of him escaping that worries me, it is what he plans to do now that he has escaped." He turned to face Kika. "I fear for Aragon's life. He is very determined, and with as many men as he has, he may be able to overthrow the king." Kika attempted to alleviate his fears.  
  
"Since you have sent a messenger, though, surely he will take the necessary precautions to ensure his and his family's safety. He will be apprehended soon; he cannot run forever." Legolas did not respond to this, only smiled brightly and changed the subject.  
  
"I am sure you are right. It has gotten colder, has it not? I suspect it may snow tonight." They continued to discuss the weather and such things until Legolas, after noting the sun's position in the sky, announced that it was nearly time for dinner. 


	6. Matters of the Heart

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I think that those of you who have been bored with the former chapters will be much happier with this one. Thank you to everyone who has been giving me good reviews! I really appreciate it, because I was really nervous about posting my stuff to begin with. I am getting nearly a chapter done each day, because my school has let out for the summer, but I cannot get online that often, so I may post several chapters at a time a few times a week. If you would like me to email you each chapter as I post it, email me ( kika988@yahoo.com ) and I will do that for you. Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you to the great reviewers! You guys are the greatest and you keep me typing (even when I should be doing dishes hehe). That's about it for now, so enjoy!  
  
Matters of the Heart:  
  
When Legolas and Kika arrived at the dining hall, there were already several people there. They were standing in groups, making polite conversation as they waited for dinner to be served. She guessed about ten people besides herself, the king and Legolas. Legolas placed a hand on her back and gently guided her across the room to where Gimli was standing, speaking to an elf.  
  
"Just smile and nod and they will not pay us any mind," whispered Legolas in her ear as he guided her through the people. Kika suppressed a quiet laugh at his obvious dislike of crowds. When they got to Gimli, the elf he was speaking to was obviously relieved to have an excuse to leave. He hurried across the room to speak to someone else after exchanging the necessary pleasantries with the prince.  
  
"How are ye this fine cold evening?" asked Gimli. "I saw you two outside earlier, but decided against joining you. I'm quite warm enough in here, thank you. I'll never understand how you elves can stand cold such as that." Legolas laughed heartily, a sound that sent chills down Kika's spine. She looked at him, smiling to herself at the sight of his handsome face which looked even more attractive when he smiled and his eyes lit up.  
  
Stop this! She scolded herself. She had never been one to fall head over heels for any elf, much less one she had just met, and she was not planning on starting now. She pushed all romantic thoughts out of her head out of her head and focused on the conversation at hand, and found that the subject had already changed.  
  
"Where do you think he would go? Certainly not directly back to Gondor?" Gimli was saying. She realized that they were talking about Deregond.  
  
"It is my belief that he has a hideout in the White Mountains and may be heading there to regroup with the men that were not captured with the others," said Legolas grimly. "If that is the case, I myself will go down there and find him. Remember what happened the last time a prisoner escaped from Mirkwood?" Legolas was remembering when Gollum had escaped when they were attacked by a party of orcs. The vile creature had then proceeded to lead the ring bearer directly to Shelob's lair, where Frodo had nearly lost his life and was captured by orcs. "I do not intend for our lack of security to be the cause of the overthrow of the throne of Gondor, especially if that means Aragorn's death."  
  
"Aye, but he will not be an easy target for Deregond, no matter how skilled he is. The king has too many supporters and protectors of his own. His son is what, now? In his late teens? He too will be able to protect himself. This fellow 'tis a true fool if he thinks that he will simply be able to walk in and take the throne." This did not seem to help Legolas any.  
  
"To get to Gondor, he will either have to escape through Southern Mirkwood, which is so orc-ridden he would surely not try that route, or he will have to travel along the Anduin, and pass close to Lorien. Have any messengers been sent there to inform them to look out for him?" Kika inquired, slightly aware that she could be stating the obvious and end up looking silly. But Legolas turned to her with interest.  
  
"That is a good idea. I had hoped that we would find him without having to involve anybody else, but it seems that we can use all the eyes we can get." Kika gave herself a mental pat on the back for thinking of something that was actually useful instead of problematic. Just then, the king entered the hall and everyone moved to their seats. It had not until then occurred to Kika that there might not have been a place prepared for her, but Legolas led her to a seat next to Gimli, across the table and a few seats down from where he himself was sitting at the right hand of his father, who obviously sat at the head of the table. Gimli talked the entire meal, and Kika listened politely, commenting on this or that every once in a while. Occasionally, she would look up at Legolas and nearly every time she did so, he was looking at her, and she would lower her gaze to her plate immediately, wondering why he was staring. He was not the only one staring. All the other elves there had noticed the new beauty at Thranduil's table and several of the males were openly gazing at her. Legolas, however, was painfully aware of this and found that he was wary of the others showing interesting her, though she did not seem to notice.  
  
"So many are under the impression that there are no dwarf women, though that is just an meaningless rumor," Gimli was saying. Kika nodded to show that she was listening. "So what news is there from Lorien? I have been there myself, you know. The Lady Galadriel was very kind." He stopped and looked at Kika incredulously. "Are you of any relation to the Lady? You have the same rare golden hair and astounding beauty." Kika's face went crimson at this.  
  
"Actually, I was raised by one of the handmaidens of Galadriel before I became one myself. I do not know who my parents were. I was told that they died when I was young."  
  
"Ah, I see," said Gimli, and did not press the issue.  
  
Near the end of the meal, Kika dared to glance at Legolas, who was once again looking at her. This time he did not look away, ashamed that he had been caught staring, but held her eyes with his own. For a moment neither elf was willing to look away. Legolas was soon forced to avert his gaze when his father said something, but glanced back at her the next chance he had. She was laughing at something Gimli had said. Her smile had lit up her face and her eyes were sparkling. He was enraptured by her beauty, but then mentally shook himself.  
  
Must you get attached to a traveling maiden that will most likely be gone by this time tomorrow? he asked himself, but this mental scolding did not make her any less beautiful.  
  
After the dinner, Legolas immediately went to Kika's side. "They will now go to another room and most likely be up half the night socializing. We do not have to attend if you do not wish to."  
  
"It would not be considered rude?" she asked, worried that she may offend someone. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Of course not. I rarely go myself. I do not particularly enjoy crowds." Kika agreed with him on this and they headed for the doors. Legolas slipped his arm around her to guide her through the people. Kika tried to conceal her pleasure when he did this. She was even more delighted when he did not remove his arm once they had finally exited the room, which ended up taking longer than expected, for male elves kept approaching them on their way out, despite the prince's possessive arm around her. They would introduce themselves and boldly kiss her hand before allowing them to continue. Legolas, perhaps unconsciously, tightened his arm about her every time another elf's lips brushed her hand. If Kika noticed this, she said nothing. Any other elf maiden would have enjoyed the attention she was receiving, but she felt uncomfortable and could not wait until they had escaped the group.  
  
"They were all very nice," commented Kika as they left the room.  
  
"Yes," agreed Legolas. "Perhaps overly so."  
  
Was there a hint of disdain in his voice? wondered Kika. No, she decided. I only heard that because I wanted to.  
  
"Would you like to retire early? Or I could show you the library if you would like," said Legolas. In truth he was trying to think of ways he could spend more time with her.  
  
Kika, too, did not want to part with her handsome companion. "Yes, I would love to see the library. I love reading almost as much as fighting orcs," she said, laughing. Legolas only smiled down at her. The way she looked right now, lustrous and practically glowing with beauty, he could hardly imagine her shooting an arrow, much less killing an orc, even though he had seen it for himself earlier that same day. When they entered the library, Kika's eyes widened in wonder and had to restrain herself from exclaiming out loud. This was by far the most beautiful room she had seen in Mirkwood so far. The wood paneled walls were carved intricately with exquisite designs, and the room was lighted by softly glowing candles that lined the walls between the bookcases. Through the large, arched window across the room from where they were standing, she could see the snow falling.  
  
"This is beautiful!" she said softly, afraid that she would shatter the stillness that filled the room. Legolas walked further into the room.  
  
"You may use any book you desire," he said. He moved to one of the shelves and pulled out a well-worn book. "This is my favorite," he said as he held the book out to Kika. She was surprised to find that she was holding her own favorite book, Luthien and Beren.  
  
"I love this book! When I was younger, I thought that it was fictional, and when I was told that it was true, I did not believe it for the longest time. It seemed to me that something like that could not happen. It is so sad and pleasing at the same time, because they loved each other so much." Legolas smiled as she thumbed through the pages.  
  
"You may borrow it for as long as you wish, he said. "I always knew that it was true, but it never really seemed real until nearly the same thing happened with Aragorn and Arwen." Kika looked up from the book.  
  
"Yes, I had not thought of that, but their stories are quite similar." She shook her head sorrowfully. "They are both so sad. I saw Arwen all the time before she returned to her father. Her beauty rivaled that of Galadriel, though few would admit it. I still cannot believe that she will die someday."  
  
"But I have often wondered if the fact that they know that they will die someday makes their love even stronger, because they know that they must cherish the time that they have together." Now it was he that shook his head. "I have always believed that matters of the heart cannot be interpreted." Kika looked up as he said this and was captured once again by his intense cerulean blue eyes. She truly believed that her heart stumbled in its regular pace as she was caught in his gaze. She was not the only one caught in the moment.  
  
Like emeralds and sapphires caught in the sunlight, he thought, as he was just as ensnared by her eyes as she was by his. Kika finally forced herself to look away and looked down at the book she was holding. She was surprised to find that her hands were trembling.  
  
Why does he have this effect on me? she wondered. It is not him, she decided, it is simply all the excitement of the day.  
  
After clearing his throat uneasily in the silent room, Legolas said, "Shall we return to our rooms? You would probably like to rest after everything that has happened today."  
  
Kika nodded quickly. "Yes, of course." As they exited the room, Legolas began to place his arm around her again, but thought better of it. He did not want to seem too presumptuous. As they grew closer to their rooms, he slowed.  
  
"Kika," he began hesitantly, "I know we just met today, and you really have no reason to stay, but I will be 2,961 next week, and I was wondering.if you would like to stay until then. My father has made a tradition of holding a large banquet every year when I turn a year older, even though I would rather not make such a large affair of it. It becomes rather monotonous after about 2,000 times," he said with a small laugh. "Still, my father insists, so I endure it for his sake. I would like for you to be there, if you would." Kika beamed up at him.  
  
"I would love to," she said. "I would have to be senseless to turn down such an offer." Legolas let out the breath that he had been involuntarily holding as he had waited for her reply.  
  
"I am delighted that you will be there. It will make the evening more bearable; something to look forward to instead of something to dread." With that, he bowed low and grabbed her hand. He barely touched his lips to her skin, but it was enough to make her tingle all over. As they turned and entered their own rooms, each one's thoughts were on the other.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
See? What did I tell you? So can you really stop reading now? Well, I guess you could if you are afraid that something bad is going to happen to these two, but does that not completely ruin the whole idea of writing a good story? Yes! So keep reading; You will see the meaning of the title soon. Don't you hate it when you don't know what the title means? Wow, I just gave you yet another reason to keep reading! So click the button for chapter seven. you can do it. good job! 


	7. An Appropriate Prize

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Sorry that this chapter is so long, but I think that you will agree with me by the time you are done reading it that it was well worth it. That's it for now, except read, enjoy, and review! (please?)  
  
An Appropriate Prize:  
  
After Kika shut her door behind her, she touched her fingers to the place on her hand that Legolas's lips had touched. Why am I doing this to myself? she thought. He is only being polite and cordial, nothing more. Why must I begin liking him and agree to stay for a week and join him at a banquet? He most likely is already betrothed, anyway. He is a prince who must be wed so he can inherit the throne, why should I think that he is even available? And even if he is, I am not nobility, so nothing more than friendship, if even that, can be between us. Despite these austere words to herself, she could not help but smile to herself as she went to sleep, thinking of his arm around her and his lips on her skin.  
  
She was not the only one scolding herself. Legolas was scolding himself for making Kika feel like she had to stay. You made her feel obliged to stay, he thought. She did not stay because she wanted to be with you, no matter how much you may wish for that to be the reason. Still, he could not deny that he had felt something as he kissed he hand. But why her? he asked himself. Sure, she is beautiful, but there are many beautiful maiden s in Mirkwood. What makes her so different? Of course he knew. She was so naive. She did not know that she was beautiful, and she did know how every elf's gaze had been upon her at dinner. She was so open and mysterious at the same time. Perhaps I am only attracted to her so strongly because I know that I cannot attain her, he reasoned. She has not thrown herself at me and flirted brazenly like most other maidens. That is why I am partial to her, he decided, because she is beyond my reach. Even if she did feel the same way, my father would never allow us to wed.  
  
Regardless of everything they had reasoned with that night, the next morning, when Kika opened her door after Legolas knocked, all of the reasoning seemed to evaporate. Kika was all but glowing with beauty, clad in a deep red dress. Legolas was even more handsome than the day before, if that was possible, in a silver tunic. Kika, not as skilled with her hair as Kuline, had left it down and it flowed over her shoulders, glistening in the light that flowed in through the windows.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" was all Legolas could manage. Kika smiled and nodded as she accepted the arm he offered. They made their way to the dining hall which, to the relief of both, was not nearly as crowded as the night before. Thranduil was sitting at the head of the table with a guest on his right side and Gimli sitting at his left. The elf sitting to Thranduil's right began to rise to give Legolas his rightful seat, at the right hand of his father, but he motioned for him to stay seated. He pulled a seat out for Kika a chair down from Gimli, then sat between the two.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas," said his father. "I noticed that you and Kikania disappeared after dinner last night. I hope you found something to entertain yourselves." There was no mistaking the implication in his voice. Legolas answered.  
  
"Yes, we did. I showed Kikania the library before escorting her back to her room." This did not entirely erase the suspicion from the king's face, but it seemed to ease it some.  
  
"This is Ornataal. He is going to Lorien to tell them about Deregond's escape, as you recommended last night," he said gesturing to the elf seated beside him. Kika looked up at him and suppressed a giggle when she saw that it was the guard that had thought she was a maid. If he recognized her, he did not show it, though he did glance nervously at Legolas from time to time. Thranduil and Ornataal left before the others, leaving Kika, Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Have ye any plans for today," he asked. Legolas looked over at Kika.  
  
"I do not. Did you have anything in particular that you wanted to do, Kika?" Kika shook her head no. "Any ideas, Gimli?" The dwarf grinned.  
  
"Aye, I found some long-forgotten wine yesterday. Would ye like to give it a try?"  
  
"By all means," he said. "But surely not so soon after breakfast. What shall we do to pass the time until then?" Kika had a sudden inspiration.  
  
"I might have an idea," she said. Legolas turned to her with interest. "When the Fellowship came to Lothlorien, it was rumored that the finest archer in Middle Earth was among them." Legolas continued to look at her, not quite understanding what she was suggesting they do. "Has that ever been proven?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied, "And I myself have never claimed that to be true," he said, not wanting to appear arrogant. "Is it even possible to prove such a thing? It would not be plausible to have a contest in which every elf in Middle Earth participated."  
  
"No," she said, "but we would often hold archery competitions in Lorien. Haldir would always win, of course, and I would always come in second place. Therefore, with Haldir. gone, I would be the best there, if I were still there. I have not heard of any especially good archers from Rivendell; have you?" Now understanding what she intended, Legolas smiled.  
  
"I would hate for you to suffer such an embarrassing loss," he said teasingly.  
  
"And what makes you believe that is will not be you that will endure the loss?" she retorted.  
  
"Well, let us fetch our bows and we shall see," he said as he stood and once again offered her his arm. Gimli sat watching this with an amused look on his face.  
  
"This is something I will have to see for myself!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And who do you expect to win, Gimli?" asked Legolas.  
  
"How can you expect me to make such a prediction when I have seen how skilled you are with the longbow, but not the lady? Impossible!" They soon reached their rooms.  
  
"Do you know if there is something more. suitable for this that I could change into available? The large sleeves on this dress may impede me from performing to the best of my ability."  
  
"Of course," said Legolas. He walked quickly to the end of the hallway and waved at someone. She saw him speaking to Kuline before returning. "She will bring you something less formal."  
  
"Thank you." Very soon, Kuline was hurrying down the hall with a tunic and some leggings.  
  
"They may be a bit big, milady. I could not find any that would be small enough for you." Kika thanked the maiden, then entered her room and hurriedly put on the tunic and leggings which were indeed too large for her. The tunic came to her knees and the sleeves hung past her hands. The leggings were baggy and dragged the floor. She did what she could; rolling up the sleeves and leggings, then grabbed her bow and quiver, knowing how silly she must look. Legolas was already in the hall with Gimli waiting for her, his bow already in hand. He led them outside and into the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"There is a place that I go to practice. I have not been there in quite some time, but I do not believe anybody else uses it, so it should be as it was." They soon came to a clearing, and all the trees around it were covered in arrows. It was quite a picturesque scene, with the trees laden with the new-fallen snow.  
  
"So what shall be the target?" asked Legolas. "And even more importantly, what are the stakes?" he added with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You may choose both, as we are competing at your home." Legolas seemed pleased with this.  
  
"Why do we not each tell Gimli what we would like if we win? That will make things much more interesting, will it not? Nothing unreasonable, of course." Kika wondered what he would want if he won, but she nodded her consent. With the playful grin still on his lips, he walked over to Gimli and said something quietly in his ear. The surprised look on Gimli's face was enough to worry Kika, for she knew that the prince would most likely defeat her.  
  
She tried to look confident, though, as she moved over to Gimli to tell him what she would want if she won. She could think of nothing that she wanted, so she whispered, "The look on his face if I trounce him will be quite enough of a prize for me."  
  
"That's it? That is all you want?" said the dwarf. "Surely your victory is worth more than that!" When Kika had assured him that that was all she wished for, he settled down to watch the competition, grumbling that Legolas came up with a much better prize. Again Kika wondered what he could have possibly wanted, but she only asked Legolas what the target would be.  
  
He pondered this for a moment, then said, "How about a moving target?" They both laughed at the look on Gimli's face when he said that. "No, Gimli, not you. I was thinking more of snowballs." They both agreed to this. Legolas suggested that they each go one at a time. Gimli would make a lot of snowballs ahead of time and throw them into the air with increasing speed. After some deliberation, they decided that Kika would go first. They all help in making the snowball, and they each had received their fair share of snowballs in the face before the task was completed. Laughing breathlessly and wiping snow from her hair from the last attack from Legolas, Kika picked up her bow and put her quiver on her back within easy reach. She nodded to Gimli that she was ready and he began tossing the snowballs. Kika hit the first few with ease.  
  
"Do not go easy on me!" she said, since he was not increasing his speed any. He began going faster and faster. She hit five, ten, twenty, twenty- three, but when the twenty-fourth snowball went up, she just barely missed it.  
  
"Twenty-three!" announced Gimli. "You have quite a undertaking here, Legolas!" Legolas only smiled and congratulated Kika on doing so well. Arrows now littered the ground behind Gimli, and Legolas lifted his bow, preparing to add to them. It seemed to Kika that Gimli started out going faster than he had with her, but she decided not to say anything because Legolas soon passed her twenty-three mark and Gimli stopped after thirty.  
  
"Ye've beaten her already, lad, must you make me throw any more of these things?" Legolas smiled as Gimli shook his arm.  
  
"I suppose not." He turned to Kika. "You were good competition, my lady."  
  
"Apparently not good enough. Congratulations, you have indeed lived up to the rumors!" She paused before laughing and continuing, "The entire time I have been trying to think of what you prize would be, but I cannot guess what you could want from me!" Legolas suddenly grew serious.  
  
"I will not hold you to this, if you do not wish to."  
  
"But of course I will do whatever you said to Gimli if I possibly can." At this Gimli let out a short laugh.  
  
"Aye, ye can, lassie, but ye may not want to. I wouldn't!" Legolas shot Gimli an exasperated look. By now Kika was thoroughly confused and curious.  
  
"What is it?" she said.  
  
" 'Twas a kiss!" said Gimli. As soon as he said it, Legolas jumped in.  
  
"That is why I said that if you did not want to you did not have to. I do not even know what made me say that. You could be betrothed, for all I know." Kika was still in shock from what Gimli had said.  
  
Did I hear right? A kiss? "I. umm. no, I am not betrothed," was all she could manage. Then with a nervous laugh, she added, "And I can see why you would not want to, Gimli!" Legolas took this the wrong way.  
  
"Oh." Kika realized what he thought before he could say anything else.  
  
"Oh, no! I meant that Gimli would not want to, not me." Legolas now seemed just as surprised as Kika had been when she had first heard what he wanted for his prize.  
  
"So you do not mind?" he said uncertainly.  
  
"Why would I?' she returned. Legolas, not knowing how to respond to this, looked over at Gimli, who was watching intently from the sidelines.  
  
"Later?" he asked, glancing pointedly again at Gimli. Kika nodded immediately, and Gimli was grumbling about how he could have left if they had only said so, and similar things. As they headed back through the woods, both Legolas and Kika were both embarrassed about what had just happened, but they were also both anticipating when Legolas would receive his reward. Although she never would have admitted such a thing, Kika was secretly glad that it had been Legolas that won.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ooo! The plot thickens! These chapters are getting written even faster than I thought they would, so if I don't have the next one ready to post by the time I post this one, it should follow soon. Please review! Thank you to those who do! 


	8. Good Advice

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hey everyone! Sorry that it took a little longer to get this posted. I also want to say I'm sorry for misspelling Luthien's name in an earlier chapter. I have made sure I spelled it correctly here. Also, I have gotten some reviews saying that this is a 'Mary-sue' (where did that term come from anyway?). Sure, it is a Mary-sue, and what of it? That is not necessarily a bad thing. I enjoy reading most Mary-sues, so it only makes sense that when I write a fanfic that it ends up being one. Also, I know that Kikania is not an actual elvish name, but it has some 'sentimental' meaning to me. I do have a resource to find elvish names, or else how did I come up with Kuline and Omataal? And I know that Legolas was in Ithilien after the WOTR, but I am thinking about incorporating that into the story later on. Tolkien never really specified how long after the war Legolas went to Ithilien, because remember, he had to go get some elves to take with him first. I do not claim to be a Tolkien or even LOTR expert, so there may be some differences. All I can say is sorry, and if you notice anything big, do not hesitate to tell me! Thanks!  
  
Good Advice:  
  
When they arrived back at Thranduil's manor, Gimli talked Legolas into joining him in tasting the wine he had spoken of earlier, but Kika politely declined the offer, though Gimli was quite persistent. She said that she wanted to read the book she had gotten from the library the night before, Luthien and Beren. After she had assured Gimli that she would try the wine that Legolas agreed to bring her in her room, they went their separate ways, Kika to her room, and Legolas and Gimli to the wine cellar.  
  
Only Kika knew that the real reason she had declined the invitation was because she felt that if she was with Legolas much longer, she would say how she felt and end up looking foolish. This only perplexed her more, because although she knew she would sound foolish saying it, she had no idea what she would say, for she could not define how she felt. As she entered her room and sat on her bed, she let out a deep breath. Though she was nervous, she was also elated.  
  
He must like me, if his award for winning is to be a kiss! she thought gleefully. The mere thought of his lips on hers filled her with joy. The way her skin tingled at his touch, the way she became lost in his azure eyes, the way she was filled with delight at just the thought of him. Could it be that he felt the same way? Could she possibly be that fortunate?  
  
While all these thoughts were running through Kika's head, practically the same things were coming out of Legolas's mouth. It seemed that  
  
"Have I offended her by being so bold? What was I thinking? A kiss is something that should just happen, not be won."  
  
"If you had offended her, which you didn't, you gave her plenty of chances to say so. I think she was actually pleased that you were so daring." Legolas looked at his friend doubtfully.  
  
"But any other maiden would have thought me impolite and brazen. Maybe she was just too timid to say so."  
  
"Aye, with any other maiden that may be true, but does she seem like any other maiden you've ever known?" Legolas pondered this as he sipped the wine Gimli had handed him.  
  
"No, she is unlike anyone I have ever known. Perhaps that is what scares me about her." He sighed noisily, frustrated with himself. "I have only known her since yesterday! I should not be having to concern myself with these worries so soon!"  
  
"So don't," came Gimli's simple answer. "Love is not something that can be reasoned with, lad. You must learn to trust your heart instead of your mind, no matter how greatly learned ye be. Ye may have a couple thousand years on me, but ye are too much like other elves. Ye all try to think everything out. True, sometimes that works to your advantage, but sometimes it causes ye to miss out on opportunities that don't repeat themselves." Legolas glanced over at Gimli, surprised that such insight had come out of the same mouth that usually spouted nothing but jests and vigorous laughs.  
  
"And what happens if I trust my heart and tell her how I feel, but she does not concur? Then I have done more harm than good."  
  
"And what harm would that be?" cried the dwarf, reaching his wit's end with his overly cautious friend. "She would know how ye feel and if she doesn't feel the same way, nothing gained, but nothing lost either! If ye remain silent, you could lose the chance of finding the person you're meant to be with." When this brought no response from Legolas, he used his next tactic. "Think of this like a battle." This drew only a confused look from him. "When you are fighting a group of orcs, you do not stop and think about how you feel about them. You know that you hate them, and therefore you must kill them. You do what you have to do because you know it's right. Do the same thing now. Except you won't kill her, you will say what needs to be said." Legolas laughed. "What's so funny?" asked the dwarf, thinking that he was ridiculing his attempt to advise him.  
  
"I am not laughing at you; I am laughing because you compared Kikania to an orc. Not a very valid comparison, though the meaning behind it was beneficial." After a long silence, the dwarf was able to stand it no longer.  
  
"So what do you intend to do?"  
  
Legolas smiled and poured another cup of wine. "I am going to take Kika her wine, as promised."  
  
As he stood to leave, Gimli protested, "That doesn't tell me anything! You know what I mean when I ask what you intend to do." Legolas, however, did not respond as he climbed the steps. "I'll never understand these elves," grumbled Gimli as he poured himself another cupful of wine, which had turned out to be quite good.  
  
Kika was wholly absorbed in her book when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, the very sight of her handsome visitor brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Hello! I thought you would be with Gimli longer." Legolas held up the glass of wine.  
  
"He insisted that I bring you some of the wine. It is as good, if not better, than he predicted." Perhaps not the whole truth, but he could not tell her directly why he had come. He noticed the book open on the bed. "I hope I did not disturb your reading."  
  
"Oh no, I was at a good stopping place anyway." She accepted the cup from Legolas and tried a small sip. "Mm! This is good! I usually do not like wine that much, but this is delicious."  
  
"I am glad you like it." There was an awkward silence for several moments. "We seem to have missed luncheon while we were in the forest; do you want anything to eat? Dinner should be soon."  
  
"No thank you, I am not hungry." Legolas took a breath and steeled himself to say what he needed to say.  
  
"Kika I. just thought of something I need to inform my father of. Shall I escort you to dinner tonight?" After a smile and nod from Kika, he left the room and closed the door behind him. However, once he was out in the hallway, he stood fixed outside the door.  
  
What just happened? I was so ready to tell her, but something happened and I could not say the words I had been rehearsing all the way to her room. He shook his head in disgust at himself. I am the calmest elf there is in the midst of a fierce battle, but put me in a room alone with Kika and I am helpless. He turned and entered his own room. After retrieving his bow and quiver, he headed outside.  
  
Before long Legolas was in the forest, heading for the place he always went when he needed to think. He was soon sitting in the arms of 'his' tree. How could he be so at ease with her but get so tongue-tied at the same time? This was more frustrating than anything he had ever encountered.  
  
After dinner tonight, he thought. I will tell her then. I do not care how speechless I get then; I will sit there all night if that is necessary to get this out. It is not fair to me or her for me not to tell her. With this strong conviction in mind, he settled back in the boughs of the tree to relax until dinner.  
  
When he returned to escort Kika to dinner, she had changed back into the red dress and once again he was entranced by her beauty. He, too, was quite a remarkable sight in his silver tunic, and throughout dinner each found it difficult to keep their eyes averted from the other. The elves seemed to notice Kika even more than the night before. The females looked on jealously as the males introduced themselves and openly flirted. Kika tried to be as polite as possible, but she soon tired of all the attention and longed to leave. Fortunately the meal ended soon and the more than slightly jealous prince found his way to her side. They exited as quickly as they civilly could.  
  
When they reached their rooms, Kika started to say goodnight, but was stopped by Legolas. "Could I keep you to myself a few more moments? We could go into my room and sit, if you like." 


	9. Coming Completely Clean

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
This is a really short chapter but it's good so don't worry. Please remember to review!  
  
Coming Completely Clean:  
  
Kika agreed, curious and slightly worried. After Legolas had gotten them both chairs, he could not make himself come right out and say what he needed to, and there was an uncomfortable silence for several moments.  
  
"So have you enjoyed your stay so far?" he finally said when he could bear the silence no longer.  
  
"Yes, everyone is so kind and it is beautiful. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, and especially in this room! I still cannot believe that such beautiful accommodations were offered to me. And these dresses," she said, "They are beautiful! Even when you invited me to come, never did I expect to be wearing such attire!" Legolas grinned at her enthusiasm.  
  
"I had Kuline bring some more for you; they should have been delivered to your room by now. She has an eye for beautiful clothing."  
  
Legolas was unable to keep his eyes off of her. There was an addictive sparkle in her eyes when she smiled that made him want to keep her smiling all the time, no matter what the cost. "If you find that you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. As long as you are here, Anything you want is yours."  
  
"But what more could I want?" she asked. "I have a beautiful room, beautiful dresses, and I have met the nicest elves I could ever wish to meet. It is more than I have ever hoped for! And I have you to thank for it. Thank you! If you ever need anything that I can help you with, though I cannot think of what that could be." she stopped short, for this reminded her of the prize that he had yet to claim. Legolas was reminded of this, too, but he acted as if his skin had not tingled at the very thought. He smiled at her.  
  
"No, the fact that you are happy is plenty enough to settle the score." He hesitated. "What are your future plans? Are you going to continue to travel, or." Kika caught the underlying meaning of the meaning, but answered as if she had not.  
  
"I suppose I will continue doing what I was doing when we met. I really do not plan to return to Lorien any time in the near future. I have been away too long." Legolas rushed hastily and said what he had meant to say to begin with, before he lost his nerve.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you wish; you do not have to leave any time soon." With more bravery than he thought he possessed, he continued, "Of course it is your choice, but I would like for you to stay. You have been great to have around. Being with you is a nice break from the monotony around here."  
  
"Really?" Kika felt her face growing warm. "I thought I was just being a inconvenience to you."  
  
"No! Just the opposite; I have really loved having you here. You are easy to talk to, much better than the other nobles around here." Kika was surprised at this.  
  
"But you seem so at ease with them! It was apparent that you did not like the crowd at dinner, but-"  
  
"O no, no, no," he laughed. "Do not mistake composure for ease. I am composed around them, yes, but I am at ease with very few people here. You and Gimli most of all. You are much easier on the eyes, though." By this time Kika believed that her face could not turn any deeper shade of red.  
  
"You are easy to be with, too," she said sincerely. "You have accepted me despite my. problem, which is more than I can say for most other elves."  
  
He responded with a laugh, "I am known to be very accepting. I was the first elf to befriend a dwarf since. well since before I was even born, I suppose. Your 'problem', as you have called it, though I do not see as such, is easy to overlook in comparison to your beauty and personality." He had thought that Kika's face was red before, but that was nothing compared to what it was now. "I do not mean to embarrass you," he said quickly. "I was talking to Gimli earlier, and he insisted that I tell you some things that I had been telling him.  
  
What is this? Have I done something wrong? She swayed on her feet unexpectedly and Legolas instinctively reached out to support her. "Do you want to sit?"  
  
"Actually, some fresh air might be better. Can we go out to the balcony?"  
  
"Of course." He opened the skillfully wrought doors out to the crisp night air. Kika breathed in deeply and leaned against the railing.  
  
"What I have been wanting to tell you is. I am going to tell you!" he laughed. "I have been nervous about this all day." Now he took a deep breath and continued. "I have had many maidens introduced to me, for my father has long wished for me to marry. I have never met any maiden that I liked well enough to even consider that, though, until recently. I have met a maiden who is charming, beautiful, amiable, shares my interests, and she, I hope, likes me nearly as much as I like her." Kika found that she could neither move nor speak. Could he possibly be speaking of her?  
  
"I have only known you two days," he continued, "but I feel like I have known you much longer. Like I have said, you are unbelievably easy to be with. Strangely enough, though, I also always find myself in a daze and I end up awkward around you, and I have been able to think of nothing else." He fell silent as he tried to gauge Kika's reaction. She was finally able to speak.  
  
"I thought I was only imagining that you were being so kind to me because I feel the same way." Legolas did not know what he had expected, but certainly not this.  
  
"Really? You are not just saying that so I will not seem like a fool?"  
  
"I would not do that! I really do like you, and I have since I first met you in the woods, though attempting to capture me like a criminal was not the best way to introduce yourself," she laughed. "And I am glad that you found the courage to say something, because I know that I never would have."  
  
"It was unimaginably difficult for me to say anything," he said. "But now that I have, and you have said what you have, I would now like to claim my prize for my victory earlier today." He moved in closer and Kika was strongly aware of his hands as he placed them on her shoulders. It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion until his lips were on hers. Everything went blank and both Kika and Legolas were aware of nothing except for each other. Slow and tender, the one kiss turned into many, and neither was willing to pull away. When they finally eased apart, Legolas was the first to be able to speak.  
  
"Since we are both coming completely clean, you might want to know that I believe that I am falling in love with you, Kikania. I thought it was too soon, but I cannot deny what my heart is saying anymore."  
  
As Kika settled into his arms, her mind which had been numbed by his loving kiss was just beginning to function again. Is this really happening? What have I ever done to deserve someone like him? For a long time, neither knew how long, they just stood out on the balcony, content to simply be with each other.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah, finally. But no, this is not the end. Could I really make things so easy for them? Keep looking for updates to find out what happens! 


	10. Memories Relived

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Whew! This is the longest chapter yet! Seriously, take a DEEP breath before diving into this one. I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have just moved to where I am currently living, and I went back home for a week to visit some friends. I know, I am a terrible person for making you wait this long. but hey, at least I left you at a good part, right? Oh well.  
  
I would also like to ask a favor of you. Yes, you. Another author on this site (I will not say who because I do not want to say without her permission) has recently lost her mother to cancer, and I ask that you keep her and her family in your prayers. If you do not believe in God, at least keep her in your thoughts. All I know is that I have lost friends and family to cancer (and other things) in the past, and the prayers of friends and the help of God got me through those times. I am keeping her in my prayers, and I hope that you will do the same.  
  
Thank you so much to the great reviewers. I have not gotten many recently (shame on you! Lol j/k) but the ones that I do get make my day. Like I have said, I have only just moved here and I have no friends here to make me feel better when I'm down, and although good reviews could never take the place of good friends, they are really the bright spot of my day. I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
  
Memories Relived:  
  
Kika awoke with a start the next morning. It took her a few moments to get her bearings. She was lying beside Legolas on his bed. The events from the night before slowly came back to her. They had moved back inside when it had started to snow, and when Kika had reluctantly began to leave for her room, Legolas had wanted her to stay. She had hesitated, afraid that something might happen that she was not ready for. He, however, had sworn ardently that he would never pressure her in any way to do any thing she was not willing to do.  
  
"Please," he had said, "I only want to be with you, to hold you." With his reassurances echoing in her mind, she had returned to the arms that she had never wanted to leave to begin with.  
  
Kika returned to the present and raised her eyes to Legolas's face. She was startled to find that he was also looking at her.  
  
"How long have you been staring?" she asked accusingly, though she was smiling.  
  
"Since well before you awoke," he laughed. He leaned over to kiss her, and Kika was once again amazed at the effect he had on her. Each kiss was like a blessing straight from the Valar. Sweet, gentle, tender, compassionate, there were not enough words to describe. Each could feel the love that seemed to course through them when they touched. When there was knock at the door, they pulled apart reluctantly  
  
"Who could this be, this early in the morning?" said Legolas as he arose. He paused on his way to the door. "Perhaps you should." Kika nodded quickly and crouched on the other side of the bed, out of sight from the door. No reason to start any unnecessary rumors.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you so early, Prince Legolas, but a messenger has just arrived. A camp has been found two leagues from here. It is suspected to be Deregond's. You had asked to be informed of any word about him, so-"  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you. I will be ready to leave shortly. Could you have my horse prepared for me?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness, immediately." Kika rose as the door closed.  
  
"As you heard, I must leave," said Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I heard. Do you have an extra horse?" Legolas looked at her, confused.  
  
"Yes, we have several. Why do you ask?" As soon as he said it, he knew. "Wait, do not even answer that; I know why. You cannot go," he said sternly. Kika stared stubbornly.  
  
"And why not?" Legolas walked to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"This man, though he is only a man, is very dangerous, and he may have other men with him by now. He has killed elves before, and he would not hesitate to do it again." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I have only just found you; I would not be able to bear it if anything were to happen to you."  
  
"Nor would I if anything happened to you, and I am no more likely to get hurt than you are. I have been living on my own for years. I have lived through battles with goblins, orcs, and even Uruk-hai. I can hold my own in battle. Not only that, I can track better than even Haldir was able to. I am not afraid of Deregond."  
  
For a moment Legolas seemed to waver, but then he insisted resolutely, "You speak of what you do not know! This man is more much more formidable in combat than any orc, maybe even any Uruk-hai, that I have ever fought against. It is said that he has Uruk blood in him, and by the looks of him, I would not doubt it." As he held Kika's shoulders he realized that she was shaking. "What is it? Why are you trembling?" he asked immediately, concerned. When Kika looked up at him she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have had a conversation very similar to this before. Before Helm's Deep. Haldir was assembling his men. I wanted to go." Her face flushed, as if the anger she had felt years ago was returning. She turned away from Legolas, not wanting him to see the tears that were about to spill over. They would not help any in convincing him that she was strong enough to go. "I had trained with his men, and I was better than any of them in battle. He knew that! He said just what you are now. 'It's too dangerous'. If I had been there, maybe I could have done something." Her voice trailed off before she turned around to face him, fierce determination in her eyes. "I am going. I will not be left behind again," she said softly. Legolas shook his head slowly, sadly.  
  
"Kika, you are in no way responsible for what happened that night. It has to be hard, seeing that, and being stopped from joining them, but even if you had been there, the chances that you could have done something are very slim." When he saw that her resolve was not going to falter, he sighed.  
  
"I see that I will not be able to stop you. I, as prince, could order you to stay here, but somehow I doubt that even that would impede you." He looked at her sternly. "But will you at least promise to stay with me the whole time and not ride off by yourself?" At this Kika relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Of course. Why would I pass up any chance to be with you?" With this promise, Legolas seemed to relax a little. She began to leave for her room. "I will change quickly. Should I meet you downstairs?"  
  
"Yes. Do you remember seeing the stables?" When Kika nodded, he continued, "You can meet me there; I will have a horse prepared." He still seemed uneasy.  
  
"Legolas, please trust me," Kika said pleadingly. "If I had any doubts about my own abilities, I would not even consider going. I do not want to slow you down. I can help. I know it. I may even see something. before it happens."  
  
"I do not doubt your abilities at all, Kika. I saw you fight those orcs in the woods and I know that you can take care of yourself. It's just. I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this, and I have learned to trust my instincts. Maybe I am being overprotective of you because we have just admitted what we feel for each other and I am terrified that something will happen to you." He shook his head as if to disperse all his uncertainties. "I will meet you at the stables, then?"  
  
"Yes, I will be down soon." She started to leave, then turned back around. "I love you, Legolas," she said.  
  
Did I just say that? she thought. I am glad I did, she decided. It is true. I do love him. I may not have been brave enough to say so initially, but he did that much, and I am not going to pretend that I do not feel it any longer. She entered her room, leaving an euphoric Legolas behind.  
  
She changed hurriedly into the outfit she had worn the day before for their contest and quickly made her way to the stables. She found Legolas waiting with two beautiful horses. One was brown with a black mane and tail, and the other was honey-colored with a white mane and tail. He smiled at her admiration of the beautiful creatures.  
  
"This is yours, he said, gesturing to the lighter-colored horse. Her name is Nekte. She is one of the best horses we have." Kika stroked the mare's velvety soft muzzle and whispered softly to her.  
  
"She is beautiful", said Kika. She then mounted, as did Legolas. "What is your horse's name?" she asked.  
  
"Merka," he said, "And his name fits him well. He is very faithful, though. We have been through many adventures together." He patted his steed. "The camp is to the West. We need to hurry; the longer it takes us to get there, the farther away Deregond is getting. It should be about half a day's journey if we press hard enough. There should be some more elves coming behind us soon. The captain is gathering his best trackers," he said as he urged his horse forward. Kika followed, immediately becoming alert as they entered the dense woods.  
  
"Why would he be traveling west?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"I have been wondering that myself," replied Legolas. "If he wanted to get out of the forest before heading south, it would have made more sense to go east. Perhaps he wants to travel along the Anduin so he will have water readily available."  
  
"Or even worse, he may have contacted his men and they may meet him at the river where they will be waiting for him with boats so they can travel more quickly." Legolas had not thought of this, and he sped up at the thought of him escaping.  
  
For the majority of the ride, Legolas and Kika were silent. Though they were wary of their surroundings, they were also thinking about each other.  
  
Legolas was amazed at how happy he was. He had been content with his life before Kika, but not blissfully happy as he was now. He was glad beyond measure that he had chosen to voice his feelings, for if he had not last night, he most likely never would have, and he never would have known that Kika felt the same way. She loves me! he thought elatedly. She actually said so! He had expected her to take longer. He was surprised at how fast everything had happened. Three days ago he did not even know who she was, and now here he was, more deeply in love than he ever thought possible.  
  
Kika was still trying to comprehend exactly why Legolas loved her. She was not beautiful or special. He could pretty much have his pick of all the elf maidens in Middle Earth, so why had he chosen to fall in love with her? She recalled something that was inscribed on the cover of Luthien and Beren, the book that she and Legolas shared as their favorite. 'Pure, untainted love is the thing that every individual longs for and fears at the same time.' She had known how Luthien and Beren had feared their love; Luthien would have to give up her immortality for it. She now understood even better; now that she had love, she was more afraid than ever that she would lose it, for now that she had experienced life fulfilled with the love of another, she did not believe she could live without it.  
  
They continued to ride quickly and silently through the trees until Kika slowed, then reigned in her horse. She reached out to touch a large tree that was near her.  
  
"The entire forest seems uneasy," she said quietly. Legolas had turned his steed to face her. "He has been here, and he has left the trees ill at ease. They know that he should not be here." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, I have felt that, too. We must be drawing near to him. The woods are so edgy it seems that the very air is swimming with hate for him. He is no friend of the forest. They know that he has ill intentions." Kika's finger traced the lines in the old tree's bark as her keen eyes scanned the trees around them.  
  
"There!" she cried suddenly as she spurred her horse forward toward the charred remains of a campfire. Legolas quickly followed.  
  
"I told you not to ride away from me! You promised!" he scolded when they reached their destination. Kika dismissed this with a quick wave of her hand as she leapt from her horse and closely inspected the ground near the abandoned camp.  
  
"I knew that you would follow close behind, and I was right." Her brow creased with anxiety. "More than one man camped here. He has met up with other men. And they have horses." Legolas was impressed by how quickly and expertly she had read what little bit had been left behind by the men.  
  
"They must think that they are out of danger to have lit a fire," said Legolas. "They shall soon learn otherwise. We must hurry if we have any hope of overtaking them." By this time Legolas, too, was off his horse and scrutinizing the camp. "I would say that there are five, perhaps six men altogether. It should be fairly easy to rack them now, since they are using horses." Kika and Legolas both sprang lightly onto their horses as if they were one being, of the same mind.  
  
They rode even more quickly now. Their steeds seemed to have acquired a new burst of energy and loped easily through the thick forest. The trees flew by, and both elves were caught up in the anticipation of capturing the murderous man. As they continued to speed ever closer to their adversary, Kika felt the familiar pain between her eyes, but made no attempt to slow her horse's pace. She bent all her thought upon maintaining her balance upon her steed while her head spun, just before everything went black. In her mind's eye, she saw a pinpoint of light that quickly grew larger until she could see, as if she were peeking through a keyhole. She saw Legolas standing in a room where his father sat. She could plainly see that Legolas was irate, furious, incensed. His eyes burned and his face was a livid scarlet. He was clearly attempting to restrain himself as his father sat calmly, speaking. As he did so, Legolas seemed to grow even more infuriated. Kika mentally strained to hear what the king was saying, to no avail. The scene quickly returned to its former state as a pinpoint of light, then darkness, and she abruptly found herself back on her horse, racing through the trees at a great speed. She was trying to understand what she had just witnessed in her mind when Legolas drew his steed up into a sudden halt.  
  
"What -". She was cut off by the sight of an arrow flying directly for her. 


	11. Prisoners

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Ok, I do not have much to say for this chapter except that I wrote it really quickly (I got the entire thing typed in about half an hour) so if there are any typos, please forgive me. I did not think that I would be able to write any today because of Father's Day stuff, but I guess I got lucky. If there are any dads reading this (what are the chances?) Happy Father's Day. Please review!  
  
Prisoners:  
  
Kika felt as if she were watching herself react instead of being in charge of her own movements. She moved her head as quickly as she could, but everything seemed to be in slow motion, and she felt that she were moving her head through water, too slowly to save herself. She could not think; instinct had completely taken over.  
  
Legolas watched on in complete horror. In the long moment that it took for the arrow to reach Kika, it seemed to him that time not only slowed, but stopped completely for the space of a heartbeat. That was all it took for him to experience every emotion imaginable. Fear that he would lose his love that he had only just discovered; anger at himself and Kika, anger that she had persisted in coming, and anger that he had consented; sorrow, for the life that he thought was already lost; pure hatred, aimed directly at the one who had dared to fire that arrow; and lastly, as he saw Kika attempting to remove herself form the arrow's path, hope.  
  
As Kika moved her head, she also turned it slightly, as if she wanted to see the arrow fly past her. As she and Legolas continued to watch, both feeling completely helpless, the arrow glanced off of her cheek and clattered against a nearby tree before falling to the ground. Immediately, the passage of time returned to normal. Kika reached for an arrow of her own as her eyes searched the woods for her assassin. Legolas did the same, saying a quick prayer of thanks to the Valar as he did so. He spotted the blonde man running through the forest before Kika did.  
  
"Halt and we shall spare you!" he called as a warning to the fleeing man. By now Kika had found the man and had her bow ready to shoot him. She glanced at Legolas to see what he intended to do. She knew that he would not want to kill him, for if he himself was not Deregond, he could provide information as to his whereabouts.  
  
"We need to immobilize him, not kill him," said Legolas. They both loosed an arrow from their bows at the same time, each hitting a leg. The man fell onto the forest floor, writhing in pain and crying aloud for help from his companions, who were nowhere to be seen. Before he had even hit the ground, Kika and Legolas had been running for him. They now stood over him, and he looked up at them in terror.  
  
"Please do not kill me," he whimpered.  
  
"Hopefully it will not come to that," said Legolas. "Are you willing to cooperate with us?" The man nodded and continued to whimper pathetically, holding his legs. He looked up at Kika with hate in his eyes and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"I will choose to ignore that comment," continued Legolas, "But the fact that you attempted to kill an elf will not be so easily overlooked. Where are Deregond and the rest of his men?" The man said something inaudible and looked fearfully to the west.  
  
"If you are not willing to answer where you can be understood, you will be taken to Mirkwood where you can be interrogated more thoroughly," Legolas said threateningly.  
  
"I do not know of any Deregond," said the man. Kika stepped forward menacingly.  
  
"We have tracked him and the rest of you this far. We found your camp. We know that you are working for him. You have no other reason to attempt to kill me or any other elf. Where is he?" The man once again glared at Kika.  
  
"Why should I answer to a she-elf?" he sneered. "You should have been an easy target." Kika leaned in closer to him.  
  
"Perhaps you should answer because one of those arrows in your legs is mine, and I could easily plant one anywhere else I wished." The man cowered closer into the snow at her threat. Legolas glanced at Kika, amusement in his eyes. When had his sweet she-elf turned into a fierce interrogator?  
  
"Deregond did not tell us exactly where we were going; somewhere on the Anduin." he finally confessed. Kika stood silently, waiting for Legolas to decide what to do. She knew that they could not leave him here, but they could not take him back to Mirkwood, for they would end up losing Deregond if they did that. Legolas let out a sharp, short whistle that surprised Kika and made her jump.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked. Legolas smiled and pointed behind her, where she could barely make out four elves on horses racing toward them.  
  
"Remember I said that they would be following close behind? With the time that we have spent here, I knew that they would be close, so I just sped them up a bit. They can take him back to my father, who will decide what to do with him, and you can return with them and have somebody bandage your cheek." When he said this Kika straightened and faced him stubbornly.  
  
"I am not incapable of continuing. I can bandage it when we return." Legolas shook his head, and he looked just as determined as her.  
  
"You were nearly killed! It is my fault that I allowed you to come, and I will not risk your life any further. You will return with them. They are trustworthy and will protect you on the return trip." As he said this, Kika noticed that he said it as he had spoken to the guards that he had commanded, not as he usually spoke to her.  
  
"Is that an order?" she asked quietly. Legolas softened and walked closer to her.  
  
"I do not want anything to happen to you. Surely you can understand that?" Kika stared at him inflexibly.  
  
"Yes, I understand that. I do not want anything to happen to me either. You do not wish to lose your life, yet you continue. How is that any different?" Legolas began to say something, but then thought better of it.  
  
"You are injured," he finally said. Kika glared angrily.  
  
"This 'injury' is only a flesh wound. Why must you be so overprotective?" Legolas sighed and looked over her head at the elves that had arrived and were waiting for orders while watching the argument.  
  
"Bind this man and tend to his wounds. He will be taken to Mirkwood, but wait until we return to leave. We are going to look around to see if anyone else was here and fled." The elves immediately jumped off their horses and went to the man to carry out his orders.  
  
"Why can you no be as obedient as them?" Legolas asked in jest as they walked warily to the west.  
  
"Because I have not sworn my obedience as they have," replied Kika sensibly. Legolas silently walked on, surveying the ground.  
  
"There were other men here, but they must have fled when we captured that one," he said. He stopped and turned to face her. "Kika, put simply, I love you and I wish no harm to come to you." He touched her cheek gently near her wound. "This is my fault. You could have been killed. I never should have let you come with me. If something worse had happened to you." his voice trailed off and he shuddered at the very thought. He gazed into her eyes. "I could never forgive myself. When I saw that arrow coming for you, I felt so helpless and guilty. I could not have felt worse if I had shot it myself." Kika looked at him in amazement.  
  
"This was not your fault! He could have shot at you as easily as he did me, only I must have seemed an easier target. And you did not 'let' me come," she said resolutely. "I would have come with or without your consent. If I had come without, I probably would be dead right now."  
  
"How would you be dead." Legolas asked, obviously confused.  
  
"You stopped your horse just before I saw the arrow. If we had kept moving, I would not have seen it. Why did you stop? Did you hear him or something?" A look of realization had passed over his face, but then it was replaced by more uncertainty.  
  
"I do not know. I did not hear him or know that he was there; something just felt wrong. The forest suddenly went so tense it felt as if the very air would shatter if my horse took another step." He glanced up to the trees, and Kika moved to one nearby.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered quietly to the forest. As she placed her hand on the tree, however, she froze.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Legolas, seeing the look of alarm on her face.  
  
"Call your elves!" she cried. "They are very near and are about to ambush us!" she explained as she drew her bow and gazed around her. Legolas once again gave the sharp whistle without questioning her and he, too, drew his bow in anticipation of an attack. His men came running silently and when they saw that Kika and Legolas had their bows ready, they did the same while trying to look for their target. Just then Legolas saw a movement in the brush and immediately loosed an arrow, with one of Kika's following close behind. There was a cry of pain, then silence for a fleeting moment before six men sprang out at them. Four immediately fell with arrows in them. Legolas quickly signaled his men not to harm the remaining two. They had paused when their comrades fell.  
  
"Deregond, you will not be harmed if you give in now." The tall dark-haired man on the right laughed.  
  
"You expect me to give myself up? Do you think that these are my only men? There are many more waiting for my signal. You should be the ones to give in." Some of the elves behind Legolas and Kika stirred nervously. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"That is nothing but an empty threat. We could tell from your camp how many men you had with you. Now do give in or will you be taken by force?" The man beside Deregond began to shrink back. "You have the same option," said Legolas to the fearful man. It seemed that the man could not decide who he feared more, the elves or Deregond. Finally, after glaring at Legolas for quite some time, Deregond dropped his sword and signaled the other man to do the same. The elves behind Kika and Legolas quickly rushed forward to bind them. Legolas quickly took charge, instructing two elves to make sure that there were no other men, then to stay behind and bury the ones that had been killed. He told the other two elves to bring the three prisoners to Mirkwood, and Legolas and Kika would go with them. Legolas refused to let Deregond out of his sight. 


	12. Snowballs and More Pressing Matters

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, it's me again. Yes, the author of this story who has gotten NO REVIEWS in over a week! Well, except for one person who has emailed me about it. Its amazing what happens when you press that little blue button at the bottom of the screen that says 'submit review'..you can SUBMIT a REVIEW! I really don't care if it's good or bad, but come on, people, give me SOMETHING! Is there anybody even reading this story? I'm beginning to wonder. Oh well. Here's an incentive for those of you who actually enjoy this story to review: If you don't, I will probably stop updating. Completely. Because I am not happy with how this story has turned out. I like the story line (where it's heading) but I think it could have been written better. I'm not going to go back and revise the entire story, though. I've had an idea for another fanfic and it would be very easy for me to 'conveniently forget' to keep updating this one. So, if you enjoy this story in the slightest, please, please review! * gets down on knees * PLEASE?  
  
Snowballs and More Pressing Matters:  
  
Their small procession reached Mirkwood late that afternoon, and Kika could see the relief in Legolas's eyes as Deregond was locked up. As they walked through the town after he had made sure that her wound was cleaned and bandaged, he turned to her.  
  
"You cannot imagine my relief that that is now taken care of. He consumed my every waking thought while he was loose. Now my thoughts can turn to more pleasant things," he said as he smiled at her. He started laughing when he saw that Kika was attempting to shake some snow out of her hair. "What happened?" he asked, but before she could answer, he spied Gimli running toward them, calling out apologies.  
  
"I am sorry, milady! I was aiming for the prince here, but I seem to have missed my target!" Kika assured him that she was fine, no harm done, but Legolas shook his head and bent to the ground grinning.  
  
"She may be fine, but I must take revenge for Lady Kikania. I cannot let such a deed go unpunished," he said in mock seriousness. He let a snowball fly that pegged Gimli directly on the nose. Gimli began grumbling and immediately reached for his own snowball. Before long, Legolas and Gimli were pelting each other and Kika was ducking behind a tree.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" said Legolas as he threw one at her.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?" she laughed as she joined in the fray. Soon, all three were soaked and Legolas, laughing heartily, held up his hand to Gimli.  
  
"Alright, we surrender!" Kika looked at Legolas with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" she said as she sent another snowball flying Gimli's way. After Gimli shook the snow out of his beard, he bowed low.  
  
"My lady, I must stop for now, for it is nearly time for dinner, and I am never late for a meal. This is not settled, however," he said smiling. "We shall resume another time?" Laughing, Kika agreed. Legolas offered his arm and they began to walk to the manor.  
  
"You put up a good fight," he said as they entered the manor. Kika giggled and nodded.  
  
"I had not realized that so much time had passed. Here it is dinner time and I am still in my traveling clothes!"  
  
"No worries," replied Legolas quietly. "You look beautiful no matter what you are wearing." Kika's face burned crimson.  
  
"You may think so," she managed, "But others may not agree. I need to change clothes, but you do not need to be late, too. I will go change and come down to the dining hall as quickly as I can."  
  
"Nonsense! I would not have you walk into dinner late, and alone! I will wait for you to change, or." he paused and Kika noted a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Or what?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Or we could not go at all. It is quite embarrassing walking into a meal late, especially when my father is there. He tends to ask rather loudly why you are late, so as to discourage it from happening again." Kika's face grew red at the very thought of being called upon in the midst of all those people. Legolas chuckled, and Kika, guessing (correctly) that he was laughing at her, turned to him in mock anger.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" she asked indignantly. Legolas quickly sobered.  
  
"Nothing, only you blush so easily." Legolas watched her carefully, hoping that this would not anger her.  
  
"Is that bad?" she asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"No!" he said. "I think that it is. endearing." He reached out and his thumb stroked her face where the red tinge was flaring up again. Kikania stood entranced, by his sincere blue eyes and his thumb gently moving across her cheek. She could feel her skin tingling where he had touched. His hand moved from her face, tracing a path down her neck to her shoulder, from whence it traveled across her back to the opposite shoulder so that his arm was around her. As they resumed walking, Kika was elated just to be so close to him, and was amazed and enchanted by how she felt with him. There were not enough words to describe it. She was safe from everything, nothing could harm her, and she would never be alone.  
  
As Legolas held her close to him, he delighted in her closeness. I will never desert her, he swore, or let any harm befall her, ever. I would give my life for her, he realized. There had been times before when he would have done such, but for very different reasons. Before, it would have been out of loyalty, or possibly necessity, but this was so different. Now it was because he felt more for this maiden in this one moment than he had ever felt for any other being in his life. There was something flowing between them whenever they were near each other, something that could only be explained as love in its purest form.  
  
When Kika finally broke herself from her reverie, she noticed where they were. "Where are we going?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"My favorite place in all of Middle Earth," he said quietly into her ear. "I have shown it to nobody, for I wanted it to remain always as it is. I want you to see it. It is picturesque even in this desolate winter." He continued to lead her through the woods, and Kika was soon grateful that she did still have her traveling clothes on, for their path would have been impossible to travel in a dress. They had been walking for quite some time, occasionally speaking, but mainly staying silent, enjoying each other, when the forest opened up into a small clearing, through which flowed a melodious sounding brook. Kika gasped at the sheer beauty of this place. The stars, which had only just begun to show themselves, shone brightly in the clear sky, illuminating the glade that was even more beautiful than Legolas had promised. The stream flowed over stones in its path, and the soft grass grew right up to the water's edge. Legolas tugged at her hand and led her to the edge of the water, where he sat, and beckoned for her to do the same. As she did so, she settled comfortably into his arms and leaned contentedly onto his chest.  
  
"This is perfect," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquility around them.  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed Legolas. "I thought it was perfect before, but I did not know the meaning of the word until I found you." Kika's only response was to lean her head against his shoulder. She felt him kiss her hair as something was slipped onto her finger, which had been intertwined with his. She looked down in surprise and found that he had slid the most exquisite ring she had ever seen onto her finger. It was silver, shaped into the shape of a vine that circled her finger, set with emeralds. She gasped at the sight of it.  
  
"What." Words failed her as Legolas extricated himself from their embrace and turned to face her.  
  
"This ring has been passed down in the women in my family since as long as anybody can remember. Whenever there was no daughter to give it to, it was given to the son to give to his future wife." Kika could hardly breathe as she realized what was happening. "Even though I have only known you three days, I feel as if I have known you forever, and I cannot imagine my life without you. I want to spend forever with you." He held her hands tightly. "Will you wear this as a promise to at least think about marrying me? I do not expect you to answer now, for you probably find me presumptuous for even asking so soon, but if you would only consider being my wife, sometime in the future, you cannot even begin to imagine how happy-" He stopped short as he realized that tears were streaming down Kika's face. Immediately concern clouded his face and he reached to gently wipe the tears away. "What is wrong?" he asked. Kika started hesitantly.  
  
"I thought you knew. I thought I had told you the first day, but you must not have understood," she began haltingly.  
  
"Told me what?" asked Legolas gently when she did not continue for several moments. Kika took a deep breath.  
  
"I am nowhere near noble, equivalent to a servant in your household. I cannot wed a. a prince." She choked out the last words as she began to weep. "I love you, I really do," she managed through her tears, "But how could I ever-" She stopped as Legolas placed a finger under her chin and raised her face so that he could look into her eyes. Kika was stunned to see that he was smiling.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked. "Is that what is keeping you from accepting? I will not let that get in the way of us getting married! I already knew that your rank was not noble. I do not care. I love you for who you are, not your rank." He continued to wipe each tear away as it fell. Kika still looked troubled.  
  
"What about your father?" Legolas tried to look and sound more confident than he felt.  
  
"He will understand. He may not be thrilled at first, but he liked you, and he will accept our marriage." He paused. "That is, if you choose to accept." Kika beamed through her tears as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"If you truly do not mind about my rank, then of course I accept! I love you!" Legolas felt that he would go limp with relief.  
  
I will marry her, he resolved, If I must give up my own rank to do so, I will wed Kikania.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N: So? Did you like it? Or hate it? Or don't care? Whichever it is, PLEASE review! Really, I'm desperate. When I open my email tomorrow, I want to see some reviews. If not, I'll. I'll do something bad. Like scream. Or stop updating. Or kill off Legolas or Kikania. Ooh. now there's an idea. no! You must stop this madness! REVIEW! 


	13. Kikania Icicles and Hairdos

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, somebody has told me that I have forgotten my disclaimer, so here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkien's.  
  
Now that was not that hard, now was it? It seems like kind of a given to me. Disclaimers are kind of stupid. If it is his, how could it be mine? Ok, what else? I have begun my new fanfic, but I have not begun posting it yet. I want to get a few chapters done first. Yes, it is another Legolas romance, and it most likely be another Mary-sue, but I think that it will be much better than this one. I don't like this one that much. Oh well. Please review!  
  
P.S. I have changed a paragraph of the story because of some new information, so if you have already read this, you may want to reread the paragraph where they are heading back to the palace.  
  
Kikania Icicles and Hairdos  
  
" .and she will have your blue eyes, but hopefully she will be spared my stubbornness," giggled Kika. She and Legolas had been sitting by the edge of the stream for hours, talking about how their lives would be after they were wed (although this discussion was often interrupted by long kisses). They had spoken of everything from where they would build their home, to what color the flowers in the garden would be, to how many children they would have. Legolas leaned down and his lips brushed against her neck, then the tip of her ear. His nose touched the tip of her ear as he chuckled.  
  
"If any of our children end up with your strong will and my temper, then we will have a real problem," he teased. Kika shook her head as she began laughing, too.  
  
"I do not think it is possible for an elf to have such a terrible combination. Perhaps a man or dwarf, but not an elf." This brought an even louder laugh from Legolas. "Besides, I have not seen your supposedly terrible temper. How do I know that it is even all that bad?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it is that bad. It takes quite a bit to get to me, but once I am set off. well hopefully it will be long time before you ever see it. And as for having both, my father has that combination. And I know for sure that the combination occurs in dwarves, Gimli is living proof of that." Kika looked up to the sky, where the stars were just beginning to give way to dawn.  
  
"We have been out here all night! How could the time have flown by so quickly?" Legolas rested his chin on her shoulder so that she could feel his breath on her neck and ear as he spoke.  
  
"I have found that time loses all meaning when I am with you." Kika stretched her neck to relieve her tense muscles, and Legolas kissed her neck softly as she did so. He then began gently kneading her aching muscles.  
  
"How were you even able to pull back you bowstring yesterday?" he asked as he attempted to rub the tautness out of her shoulder. Kika had not had a backrub in a long time, though she sometimes felt that she had needed one badly, and every bit of stress ran out of her like water under Legolas's touch.  
  
"Is that better?" he asked. Kika turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, very much so. Thank you, I needed that badly." Legolas grinned.  
  
"My pleasure. Any time you need another, say the word. I expect the same in return, though," he said humorously. Kika laughed.  
  
"I would probably end up making it worse." She once again looked at the sky, which was quickly being overtaken by dawn. "Should we go back? If anyone were to find us missing." Legolas groaned.  
  
"I would much rather stay out here with you forever, but I suppose you are right." After another lingering kiss, Legolas slowly stood and helped Kika up. They leisurely made their way back to the manor, not wanting their time together to end.  
  
"Going in the front door might not be the smartest thing to do," said Legolas. "Some of the servants might jump to conclusions, and it is amazing how quickly the slightest rumor can reach my father. Then when we inform him of our engagement, he may think that it is for lust rather than true love." Kika understood. She, too, would rather not have people think that they had 'bonded' out of lust and had to formally wed because of that.  
  
"Is that tree near our rooms close enough to jump to the balcony from it? I left my door unlocked." Legolas grinned impishly.  
  
"Yes, it is close enough. I used to sneak out that way when I was much younger. I would leave after everyone was asleep and return before they awoke in the morning. I did not have anything to do except walk the woods, which were even more dangerous then than they are now, but I did it just to rebel, I suppose. Father actually caught me once; I was grounded to my room for two days, and he actually had a guard posted within sight of the tree for months afterwards to make sure that I did not get away with it again." Kika giggled at the thought of a cute little blonde elfling dangling from a tree limb with the king coming around the corner.  
  
"Hopefully there is no guard there now," she said.  
  
"There is not," said Legolas. "My father has long since put me in charge of the palace guards." When they reached the tree, Legolas pulled himself up onto the lowest branch, then moved to the side so that Kika could do the same. They made their way up its branches until they were they were just above their balcony, so that they could leap across onto it. Legolas went first, leaping nimbly onto the thin railing, which he balanced on easily before dropping down onto the floor. Kika saw how agile he was, even for an elf. She leapt easily from the tree limb to the railing, but once she got there, she began to lose her balance. Just as she was about to tumble backwards, Legolas clamped a strong arm about her waist and pulled her away from the edge. Kika breathlessly stood in shock.  
  
"I should be disowned by all wood elves!" she cried. Legolas shook his head as he led her inside.  
  
"No, that rail is a very slim one. The only reason I was able to do that was because I have done it since I was an elfling." Kika nodded, still quite shaken from the experience.  
  
"I guess we should go to breakfast, since we missed dinner last night." Kika looked worried about this.  
  
"But what will we tell your father why we were not there?" Legolas had a determined look on his face, though inwardly he, too, was anxious.  
  
"We will tell him the truth," he said as his arms encircled her waist. "It would not be long before he noticed the ring, anyway." Kika visibly paled, and Legolas held her closer. "Do not be frightened, Kikania. I love you, and he will, too." Kika nodded.  
  
"I need to change clothes," she said. "I do not want to look like an animal when he finds out about this." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Like I said last night, I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. But you are right, wearing traveling clothes to breakfast might not be a great idea." Kika pulled away and walked to the wardrobe which was filled with beautiful dresses.  
  
"Can you help me select one? You know what your father like more than I do." Legolas moved behind her.  
  
"Of course." He paused, thinking. "His favorite color is green, same as mine." He pulled out a light green dress. "How about this one?" Kika looked at the dress with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I am not exactly a fashion expert, but I am quite sure that most elf maidens do not wear single-strapped dresses in the middle of winter." Legolas let out a short laugh.  
  
"You are correct. You see, I have a hidden agenda to turn you into a Kikania-icicle." Kika laughed and pulled out another dress, a dark green one. It was embroidered in gold thread and the sleeves, as with most elvish dresses, belled out, but only slightly on this particular dress. She began to put it back, thinking it too formal for breakfast, but Legolas stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"What is wrong with this one?" he asked.  
  
"Is it not too formal?" she asked, looking at the dress skeptically.  
  
"No, it is perfect," he said. "He will love it." He wound his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "He will love it, but not nearly as much as I love you," he said, with his lips against her ear. Kika felt a shiver of delight run down her spine. She turned her head to him to speak, but he had been about to kiss her cheek, so when she turned her head, he ended up on her lips. Neither begrudged the mistake, but Kika grudgingly pulled away sooner than she would have liked.  
  
"I must change if we are to be there on time," she said. After another kiss on her forehead, Legolas finally pulled away and entered his room.  
  
Kika slowly, nervously, changed dresses, then looked hopelessly in the mirror at her hair. Just then there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, Kuline was standing on the other side. Kika said a silent prayer of thanks as she greeted her. Kuline's keen eyes darted around the room after Kika brought her in.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were well, my lady, since you were not at dinner last night. Come to think of it, neither was the prince." Her eyes settled back onto Kika when she was satisfied that there was nobody else in the room. Kika smiled at her.  
  
"Kuline, I need your help. Could you please help me with my hair again?" Kika's hand came up to gesture at the offending mess, but it was captured by Kuline halfway there.  
  
"Ah, now what is this?" The maid gasped when she got a good look at the ring. She groped for words. "Is this. the ring. his mother. oh my lady, you will be a princess!" she finally cried.  
  
"Shhh!" Kika hushed her. "I should have been more careful, for nobody knows yet. We are telling the King this morning. That is why my hair must look presentable at the very least." Kika turned back worriedly to the reflection before her.  
  
Kuline stood for a moment, taking in Kika, before saying, "Lady Kikania, you have the rare golden tresses. I think you should leave your hair down instead putting up in some fancy do like all the other maidens." She quickly fetched a brush and gently began brushing Kika's hair straight. As she looked at the finished product, she beamed.  
  
"My lady, you are radiant. You seem to glow with bliss and beauty." Kika blushed at this outrageous compliment, but as she scrutinized her reflection, she had to admit that she looked prettier than usual. Just then there was a knock on the door from Legolas's room. After wishing Kika luck, Kuline quickly exited as Kika opened the door to Legolas.  
  
A/N: Ok, I get the feeling that this is a crappy chapter, but you have to understand, I am sick and did not get to bed until 4:15 am. *begins to cry* Why can't you review? Just press that purply-blue button down there! I would even welcome flames at this point! Seriously, tell me anything! You like it, you hate it, good story, bad story, good grammar, bad grammar, your birthday, your favorite color, what you think should happen later on in the story(even though I already know hehehehe)! Please! I'm desperate! If you would only review, I would spit out new chapters so much faster. I kind of have a 'job' now (long story) so new chapters may not come as quickly. And lack of reviews induces writer's blocks. Perhaps permanent ones. You have been warned. 


	14. The Announcement

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I have changed part of chapter 14, so you may want to go back and reread that. The A/N tells what part I changed. Secondly, this is the first chapter that has some serious steam (towards the end) and I really don't know how good I am at all this steam stuff anyway, so let me know, okay? Seriously, I dread posting this; I am worried that bad steam may totally ruin my story. PLEASE review and let me know???? Now onto other things.  
  
I have a terrible announcement! My muses have abandoned me! Allow me to explain. My muses are Legolas and Haldir. Legolas left me for Kika (no Kika is not my real name I just used my OC's character name 4 my pen name) and Haldir made some lame excuse. something about orcs, having to go defend Lothlorien. obviously me writing is more important, but he was quite stubborn. So, since my muses have run away, I need some substitute muses. Hmm. who could do that? What? You? You will review and be my muse? Why thank you!  
  
I have gotten a (very) few reviews, so to those few:  
  
Inatarille- You really love it? Thank you! Sorry to make you wait, but you know how those muses are.  
  
Auramin- Thanks for the info. I wish I had known that before, but now that I do know, my next fanfic will be more accurate. I hope you enjoy it despite my inaccuracies!  
  
Yuanlu- Thank you so much for emailing me like you do. It's encouraging to think that someone liked my story enough to take the time to email me, not just once, but as many times as you have. I hope you continue to enjoy it. You are definitely one of my muses!  
  
Nightshade- Thank you, will do. As long as those substitute muses get busy!  
  
Blu-Eyed-Belle- Lol, I am not sure Justin would appreciate that very much. Thanks for the great review! It is definitely the one I have laughed at the most so far. Though I have to admit that it's almost tempting to stop just because the look on Justin's face would be priceless, I will continue out of pity for him. As long as my muses get to work. Oh, and happy birthday! Mine isn't until September, and even then I'll only be 15, but I know turning 18 has to be great. I can't wait. ok I will stop daydreaming now, lol. I hope you of all people continue to review. I hereby appoint you my. hairdryer muse! Lol!  
  
Lucid Lady- Thank you very much! But do you really mean it? Seriously, I don't believe that this is the best I could do, and I find it odd that someone could find it 'well written and very beautiful', but everyone always says that I'm too critical of myself. Oh well. Thanks again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Announcement:  
  
Legolas's breath caught in his throat, as it always did each time he saw her. He quickly composed himself and offered his arm to the obviously nervous maiden.  
  
They quickly made their way to the dining room, where Thranduil and Gimli were already seated and eating. Kika took a deep breath to calm herself as Legolas led her to the table. She began to head for the seat she had been sitting in, next to Gimli, kind of angled across from Legolas, but he pulled her arm and pulled out a chair for her next to his own. She sat nervously, aware of the king's eyes on her.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas, Lady Kikania." Legolas returned the greeting, but Kika was so nervous words failed her, so she nodded politely, silently. She glanced down at her hands and realized that they were trembling. She clasped them together in an attempt to still them, to no avail. Legolas had also noticed this, and reached under the table and gently laid his hand on top of hers, all the while managing to keep up the pleasantries with his father and Gimli. A servant quickly set plates laden with food before the two new arrivals, and Kika uneasily picked at it. She was anticipating the inevitable, and was beginning to wish that the king would simply ask where they were the night before and be done with it. Her wish was granted.  
  
"I noticed your absence at dinner last night, Legolas, and if I remember correctly, Kikania, you were absent also?" Legolas once again captured her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze while his eyes never left his father. She did not realize that he did this not only to comfort her, but to reassure himself.  
  
"Yes, Father, Kikania and I were late and did not wish to walk into dinner late. We went for a walk in the woods." He paused. "Father, I - we, I mean, have something which we need to tell you." The king's eyebrows rose in curiosity and Kika noticed that the dwarf stopped eating when Legolas said this, his fork frozen in midair.  
  
"Yes?" prompted Thranduil, for Legolas had paused once again. He glanced over at Kika. The very sight of her face filled him with such love that all apprehension left him immediately and he sat up straighter, if that was possible.  
  
"I asked Kika for her hand in marriage last night. We are engaged to be married." As soon as the words escaped Legolas's mouth, Gimli's eyes flew open and made a sound, of shock, Kika supposed it was meant to be, that resembled a terrible cough. Thranduil was silent for a fleeting moment, in which both Kika and Legolas held their breath, only to let it out in a sigh of relief as a wide smile spread across the king's face.  
  
"This is wonderful news! I am glad that you have chosen to finally take a wife, Legolas, I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. When do you intend to hold the ceremony?" Legolas glanced at Kika.  
  
"We have not discussed the ceremony itself yet, though we will let you know of our plans as soon as they are solidified." Kika was impressed with the grace and ease with which he spoke. Now the king turned his gaze to Kika.  
  
"Kikania, I do not believe that my son could have chosen a more suitable, beautiful bride. I hope that you will be happy here in Mirkwood." His eyes shifted to take in his son as well. "I wish you two happiness together for eternity." Legolas smiled graciously.  
  
"Thank you, Father." Legolas now looked across the table at the dwarf, who was also beaming.  
  
"So the great independent prince has found a maiden who can tolerate him? If this is the case, then you must be destined for each other, for no other has been able to do this," he chuckled. Then, more seriously, he added, "This wedding will be good for both of you, I know that much, and I, too, wish you happiness." Legolas smiled again and seemed wholly relieved, as if he had wanted his friend's approval as much as his father's. Kika felt all the fear drain out of her and she felt a smile creeping onto her face. Legolas turned and grinned at her, obviously pleased with the way things had gone. The king excused himself soon after, for he had nearly finished eating when they had arrived, and he claimed to have work to attend to. After he was well down the hall, Gimli let out a whoop and stood, surprising the remaining two elves. He then sat down sheepishly as Legolas began laughing loudly, and Kika tried to hold down the giggles that were threatening to surface.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't do that in front of Thranduil. But come, Legolas, how did this happen?" By now Legolas's hearty laughter had died down to chuckling and Kika's giggles, which had finally surfaced, had diminished to a wide grin.  
  
"Well said, my friend, if I had the audacity to whoop with joy I would have done so the instant Kika agreed to bind herself to me." Gimli huffed impatiently.  
  
"That does not answer my question, lad, how did you ask her? The Legolas I know could never get up the nerve to do something so soon." Then he turned to Kika, laughing. "And what possessed you to agree to spend eternity with this impudent elf?" Legolas scowled and quickly snapped out his foot under the table which caught Gimli's shin neatly. "Ow!", he howled. "It was a simple question, no violence was needed in reply!" Legolas only shrugged.  
  
"You deserved it for such an insolent question. And as for how I asked her, I merely posed the question. My love gave me the courage," he said as his arm snaked around Kika's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She blushed as she spoke.  
  
"And I agreed to spend eternity with this 'impudent elf' because. wait why did I?" she teased. Legolas feigned offense and Kika quickly smiled and said, "Oh yes! I remember now! Because I love him," she said matter-of- factly.  
  
"And I love you," added Legolas as he looked at her tenderly. Gimli grunted.  
  
"If you two are going to make eyes at each other nonstop, I do not know how long I will be able to sit here," he said. Legolas laughed softly as his eyes remained on Kika.  
  
"Then I would not recommend sticking around, Master Dwarf, for my eyes cannot avoid such beauty." Kika blushed profusely at this.  
  
"I must go anyway," came Gimli's reply as he stood. "I have duties to attend to." Now Legolas managed to look away from his love and raise his eyebrows incredulously at the dwarf.  
  
"Duties? Such as what? Seeking out a keg of beer?" Gimli scowled.  
  
"I will not say what echoes in my mind, not only because we are in the presence of a lady, but because I do not wish to ruin the good mood," he said as he turned to leave. Legolas laughed.  
  
"I do not believe that anything could ruin my mood, but let your tongue rest for now. I may come find you later; for now I wish only to be with my bride-to-be," replied Legolas, who now turned to Kika. He was once again amazed at how she affected him. Her smile filled his heart with warmth. "Shall we go to the library, to talk?" he suggested.  
  
"Of course," Kika replied. He stood and offered her his arm, which she readily accepted. They walked leisurely to the beautiful room and soon sat on a plush settee where they were surrounded by shelves and solitude.  
  
"I suppose we will have to choose when we want the ceremony. I would prefer not to have one at all, but my father will most definitely make it a large affair, inviting all of Mirkwood, and all the nobles from every land in Middle Earth," he said with a mirthless laugh. "But I will gladly endure these things to have you, my love, recognized as my wife," he added as he placed his arms around her and held her close. Kika sighed and leaned into him.  
  
"I am of like mind, and would rather avoid such a large event, but I, too, am willing to bear it for you."  
  
"When should it be?" He paused. "Soon?" Kika pulled away and looked at him, feigning shock.  
  
"I think we should wait at least a year," she said seriously, the burst into laughter at the look of dismay on Legolas's face. "I only jest, of course I wish it to be soon. You may choose when; I am content knowing that we will be together forever." Legolas found himself lost in her eyes once more and bent closer until his lips found hers. The feeling of his skin on hers filled him to what seemed to be the bursting point with happiness, but not only happiness; also longing. He longed to know her more, to claim her as his. Yearning was spreading through his body like wildfire.  
  
As Legolas's lips descended on hers, Kika was aware of nothing but him. Placing her hand behind his neck, lodging her fingers in his silky hair, she pulled him even closer to her as he dared to deepen the kiss. His hands started out on her face, but soon moved down her neck, onto her shoulders, tracing a path that his lips closely followed. As his lips were meeting the skin on her shoulder, she turned her head and her lips began to gently work the tip of his ear. They were both breathing heavily; the strong emotions that coursed through them exhausted them more than any physical exertion could. Soon Legolas's restless fingers found the shoulders of her dress and began to nudge the yielding material further down, exposing more of her warm skin to his ardent yet gentle lips. As Kika felt her dress slipping down her shoulders, her lips stopped their constant exploration of the ridge of his ear.  
  
"Why do you stop? He murmured against her skin.  
  
Kika felt tears threatening to spill over as she said quietly answered with a trembling voice, "I cannot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Ooo! Well, what do you think? You know how to use the purply-blue button down there. Don't pretend that you don't know how. And you want to. You really do. Come on, even flames will be readily accepted. I'm kind of cold anyway. Brrr. I would much prefer good reviews, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers. 


	15. The Summons

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, before I begin this chapter, I think I may need to explain some things. I did some research before writing this (wow, I did research without being forced to for school? I think I may need a doctor. ok neways.) and I found that while there are several theories on 'elf sex' and elf marriages, I chose to use the one that was most supported by Tolkien's work(duh). According to the essay that I read this from, to elves, sex=marriage. This is how many elves married while in exile or in other difficult situations. Be this as it may, it is also believed that elves would have someone conduct some kind of ceremony when it came to royalty or noble elves. This, of course, does not mean that they are not already 'married' when the official ceremony takes place. Some of you may have already known all this and may be thinking how stupid I am for stating the obvious, but since I myself was not sure before looking it up, I thought that there may be others like me reading this. Ok, I think that's about it for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
The Summons:  
  
Legolas raised his head and looked into Kika's tear-filled eyes. He felt a fear stronger than any he had ever felt before creeping into his heart.  
  
"What is wrong? Have you changed your mind? Do you no longer wish to become my wife?" Kika saw the fear in his eyes and reached up to touch his face.  
  
"No, that is not it at all. I love you, and I wish to spend as long as eternity will allow with you." She paused. "It is just. I am not ready yet. I love you, Legolas, but I cannot do this - not yet." Legolas's face showed a conflicting mixture of relief and disappointment; relief that she had not changed her mind, and disappointment for obvious reasons. He sat up and pulled her into a gentle embrace.  
  
"I do not deny that I wish otherwise, but I love you and want you to be happy more than anything else." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he continued. "However, the moment you are ready, you must inform me, be it in the wee hours of the morning or during a meal." Kika laughed at the thought of leaning over and whispering something into his ear during dinner, then him scrambling to excuse himself from the meal.  
  
"Of course," she laughed. She searched his eyes with her own. "So you are not angry?"  
  
"How could I be angry at you for speaking the truth instead of doing something that you do not wish to do? I would have been angry if you had not told me! You must always speak freely to me. I never wish to cause you any grief." Kika sighed and settled into his arms.  
  
"You wish to never cause me grief? Then will you swear that you will always love me as you do now?"  
  
""No, I will not," came his surprising reply. He felt Kika stiffen with shock. He hastily continued. "For I have found that the longer I am with you, the more I love you. If my love continues to grow as it has so far, I would be breaking that oath." Kika once again relaxed, obviously relieved. "But I will swear that I will never leave you, that my love for you will never diminish, only grow to a magnitude unimaginable."  
  
They stayed in the library and decided on holding the ceremony one week hence, which would give Thranduil plenty of time to invite whomever he deemed necessary. It was after this was decided that Legolas brought up the topic of where they would live.  
  
"I really have not thought about it," replied Kika when he brought it up. "I am content being with you, I care not where it is." Legolas was thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Have you ever been to Ithilien?" he asked.  
  
"No," replied Kika. "I thought that it had been ruined by the war."  
  
"It was," he confirmed. "But with some work, it could possibly be returned to it's former beauty. I have wanted to return there with some elves and restore it ever since I saw what the war did to it. What would you think of living there for a time?" Kika smiled.  
  
"I think that it would be well worth the effort. Going to Ithilien would be wonderful." Legolas's smile broadened as he leaned in for yet another kiss.  
  
"I had wanted to go before, but something always seemed to stop me. Now I am glad I stayed this long, for if I had went any sooner, I would never have found you." He looked out the window at the sun's position. It was nearly noon. "A! It is nearly noon, and I was supposed to go check on Deregond this morning to make sure that he is sufficiently guarded. I must leave. Shall I escort you to your room?"  
  
"No, you obviously must hurry. I know the way back." With another quick kiss, Legolas left and Kika watched his retreating form hurrying down the hall.  
  
How did I come to deserve someone like him? she thought, but quickly shook such thoughts from her head. I should be thankful that I have his love, not wondering how I acquired it. She turned the opposite direction down the hall to go to her room, but as she turned the corner at the end of the hall, she bumped into a stout figure.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry, please forgive me, I was not paying attention!" She quickly apologized. She saw that it was Gimli who she had run into.  
  
"That is no matter, lass, but I need to tell you something important. Remember that elf the king sent to Lothlorien with the message about Deregond? Evidently that was not his only assignment. He-" The dwarf stopped short as an elf came around the very corner where they had collided.  
  
"Lady Kikania?" He said, and then continued when Kika nodded. "The king requests your presence immediately." Kika thought she heard a grumbling coming from the dwarf as the elf said this, but she chose to ignore it.  
  
"I am sorry, Gimli, I must go now, but perhaps we can continue later?"  
  
She thought she heard him mumble something about 'too late' but, he only said, "Yes, of course," aloud. Kika turned to follow the elf to where the king was awaiting her. She wondered what he would want, but assumed it had something to do with the ceremony. but why her? Why would he not summon Legolas? She mentally shook herself and took a deep, calming breath before entering the king's council chamber.  
  
As she entered, she curtsied and rose to face Thranduil, who had a troubled look evident on his face.  
  
"Lady Kikania, please sit," he said, gesturing to a chair. She would have preferred to stand, but she was not about to dispute what the king said. "I have some troubling news for you, my dear," he began. "My son just came by and spoke with me." Kika immediately went on guard. What could be wrong? Everything was going so well! Too well, she thought. I knew that nothing could be this easy. "It seems," the king continued, "that when Legolas asked you to become his wife, he was not aware of your. rank." Kika's breath stopped in her throat. What is this leading to?  
  
"I thought he had known before he asked," she began, "and when he asked, I made sure he knew." The king shook his head sadly.  
  
"My son has a kind heart, and sometimes it gets the best of him. He had not known of your social status before he asked, and when you told him, he felt like he could not withdraw the question. That is why he came to me." By now Kika was having to fight for each breath, struggling to maintain her composure. When would he get to the point? "He did not wish to be the one to tell you." here the king hesitated. Kika could take it no longer.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked softly.  
  
"That he cannot wed you," he finally replied. In that moment, Kika's heart stopped its regular rhythm in her chest. She could not speak, she could not cry, however much she wanted to. "I wish it were otherwise," continued the king, though Kika could not even hear him. "But for a prince to wed a maiden with no rank is. well, it is simply not done. You understand what I mean, do you not?" he asked kindly. It was several moments before Kika found her voice.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." She paused, then became stoic. She could not stay here, could not see him, not even once more. "Sir, I do not mean to be presumptuous, but I now wish to return to Lothlorien. Could I possibly borrow a horse? I will send it back with the next messenger that comes here." The king smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course. But do not worry about sending it back; I have been informed that you instrumental in the recapture of Deregond, this is the least I can do. You may take the horse you used before, it is yours." She nodded and stood.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. You have been kind to me, I am grateful. I should go." Thranduil smiled.  
  
"Of course. I will have someone prepare the horse for you." Kika curtsied one more time before hurriedly exiting.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, silent tears streamed down her face. How could Legolas do this to her? He said he loved her, that her rank did not matter. And she had believed him. She reached her room and quickly changed into the shirt and pants she had worn before. She quickly found some paper and something to write with, scribbled a quick note, and grabbed up the book she had borrowed from the library. She ran into Legolas's room and dropped the book and note on his bed. The bed where he had kissed her. he had told her he loved her in this room. Kika once again mentally shook herself. She was strong; she would not let this overcome her. She would return to her home. Once there, she did not know what she would do, but she would start a new life, away from Mirkwood, away from Legolas. She would push the past week out of her mind; act as if it never happened. She returned to her room where she grabbed her bow and knives before hurrying out. She saw Gimli coming down the hall and tried to avoid him, but he had seen her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He cried. "I must tell you what I was trying to before," he began, but Kika cut him off.  
  
"It does not matter. I am leaving. I cannot stay here." She continued waling down the hallway, leaving the dwarf behind, but not for long. He rushed to catch up.  
  
"Agh, Lass, where are you going? Does Legolas know?" At his name, Kika whirled around angrily.  
  
"I have not told him, but I am sure that this is what the prince wants," she spat heatedly. She turned and ran swiftly down the hall, and this time Gimli could not catch her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Legolas left the library, he felt as if he were flying rather than walking. He would marry Kikania. He loved her. And, perhaps more importantly, she loved him. They would be together forever.  
  
When he reached where Deregond was being held, he exchanged his goofy- feeling smile for a stern look. When he entered, he saw that Deregond was being held in a locked room. There were four guards at the door, who let Legolas in, accompanied by one guard. The room was dark, with no window, and Deregond was shackled, with one leg chained to the floor.  
  
"Ah, the almighty Prince Legolas," sneered the man as Legolas entered. "Where's that belligerent she-elf? Too frightened to come to pay me a little visit?" Legolas did not answer, so he continued with a malevolent grin. "That is fine, though. She was a pretty thing; I may pay her a visit when I get out of here. She threatened me, you know, and I never forget things like that." By now Legolas was seething. He would 'pay her a visit' would he? Legolas would die before this man laid a hand on her.  
  
"You may find that a little difficult, Deregond, considering the fact that you will never see the light of day again. You will spend the rest of your days in this room. I hope you are comfortable." Legolas noticed that this did not wipe the evil grin off of his face, but thought nothing of it. He evidently had too much faith in the ability of his men to rescue him.  
  
Now Legolas smiled, albeit contemptuously, and said with mock brightness, "Enjoy your stay!" as he turned to leave.  
  
As he closed the door behind him, he heard Deregond call, "Don't forget to tell the girl what I told you since she won't come visit me herself!" Kika would never hear of what Deregond had said, Legolas decided. There was no reason for her to worry about something that was not going to happen anyway. Truth be told, she would probably only laugh at the threat, but he would keep it to himself anyway. As he reached his home, he saw a horse galloping away out of the corner of his eye.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N: Oh don't you hate me right now? Well I couldn't just let them live happily ever after, that would be too easy. But no, this is not the end. There is more to come! And no, this is not even the last twist; there is no 'happily ever after' coming for quite some time. if ever. mwahahaha. You really do hate me now don't you lol? Well, how about pressing that purpley- blue button down there and letting me know! 


	16. The Truth

AUTHOR"S NOTE: This is a really short chapter, but like I have said, I am museless, so I am having to work off of my own imagination now, and trust me, that well is about dry lol. Reviews really help, you know. Ok that's about it, Enjoy!  
  
The Truth:  
  
Legolas was not sure quite where he could find Kika. He had left her in the library, so he stuck his head in on the way by, but, as expected, she had left. He headed for her room, but when he got there, her door was ajar and the room was empty. Confused, he opened the door to his own room, just in case. He was about to turn to leave when he spied something on his bed. It was the book that Kika had borrowed, and when he picked it up, there was a piece of paper underneath. It read:  
  
I had thought that if they could overcome immortality, we could overcome rank, but evidently I was mistaken.  
-Kikania  
  
Now Legolas was more puzzled than ever. He reread the note, then walked quickly down the hall. As he was checking all the places he thought Kika could be, he ran into Gimli, who looked very distressed.  
  
"Legolas! You must stop her!" he cried when he saw him.  
  
Legolas, ignoring the dwarf's outcry, asked, "Have you seen Kika anywhere?" Gimli as now thoroughly exasperated.  
  
"What do you think I am talking about? She has left!" Worry immediately creased Legolas's face.  
  
"What do you mean left? She left me a note, but I do not understand what she means." He held the note out to Gimli, who hastily accepted it and read quickly. He made a sound deep in his throat that sounded like a growl.  
  
"I tried to tell her, I did, but the king got to her before I could finish -" Legolas grabbed him by the shoulders and had to shake him before he would stop.  
  
"Slow down! What did you try to tell her? What does my father have to do with this? And where is she?" he said slowly.  
  
"When your father sent the messenger to Lothlorien to warn them about Deregond, he also had him find out about Kika because it was evident how much you liked her. The messenger returned this morning after breakfast and told him that she had no rank. I was walking down the hall when I heard them mention her name and I stopped to listen, so that is how I know. Your father sent someone to find and watch you two so they could bring her to him a few minutes after you parted." Legolas reddened at the thought that someone had been watching them in the library. Gimli continued, "He wanted to wait a few minutes so that it would seem like you had time to go to him before he sent for her. I saw her and tried to tell her all this, but someone came to bring her to the king before I could get very far. He must have said something that made her angry enough with you to make her leave immediately." As Gimli said this, Legolas's face turned from worry to alarm to pure rage.  
  
"He sent Kika away? Where is she now?" he said quietly, his voice trembling.  
  
"I don't know where she went. All I know is that last time I saw her she had her weapons with her and was wearing her traveling clothes. I do not think she intends to return any time soon." Legolas immediately turned and began striding down the hall toward his father's council chamber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kika, who was riding through Mirkwood, was attempting, unsuccessfully, to keep her mind clear of thoughts of Legolas. How could he do this? It was bad enough that he had asked her to bind herself to him, even after he knew of her rank (or lack thereof), but he had also sworn to love her forever, this very morning. How could she have fallen for this? He had seemed so truthful, though. she shook her head. She had been tricked, beguiled. He made her believe that he loved her. She had known all along that it was to good to be true, that there was no way that he, a prince, could truly love her. Why had he done it? Had she done something so terrible that he felt like he had to wreak some kind of revenge on her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I cannot do this, she thought. I must concentrate on where I am going unless I wish to ride straight into one of those giant spiders I have heard so much about.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas was so angry he could hardly think straight. How could his father do this to him? He had finally found his true love and his father had sent her away because of her rank! He reached his father's chamber and stormed through the door before the guard had a chance to announce him as was usually done.  
  
"What did you tell her?" he said angrily. Thranduil stood from where he had been sitting at his desk, obviously surprised at his son's outburst.  
  
"I knew that you would be angry, Legolas, but this is overreacting. Please sit and control your temper," said the king calmly. Legolas could hardly restrain himself when he saw how flippantly his father was treating this.  
  
"You want me to sit and control my temper? When you have sent away my future wife?" he said, his voice raising with each word.  
  
"You will not yell at me," replied his father firmly. "And I did not send her away; she asked for a horse so she could leave, and I gave one to her. Besides, she has left, so I do not believe she would still be considered your future wife." Legolas was so irate he could hardly speak without yelling.  
  
"What did you tell her to make her leave?" he said slowly. Thranduil sank wearily into his chair and gestured at the one across from him.  
  
"This would be much easier if you would sit," he said.  
  
"Why? Would it then be easier to lie to me as you evidently did to Kika?' Legolas snapped heatedly. He could see that his father was losing his patience with him, but he did not care.  
  
"You will not speak to me in such a way, Legolas," he said sternly. Legolas did not reply except for continuing to glare at him furiously. "I told her that we had found out about her rank and thought that it would be better for her not to wed you- " He stopped short as Legolas stepped closer to the desk.  
  
"That is not true! She would not have left because of that; I knew about her rank. What did you say to her?" Thranduil looked up at his son and, seeing how determined his son was, gave in.  
  
"I told her that you were to kind to take it back after you had asked her to be your wife and you found out about her rank. I said that you came to me because you could not tell her yourself that you could not wed her. When I told her this she asked for a horse and said that she wished to return to Lothlorien."  
  
"I am going after her," said Legolas as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" said his father forcefully. "Her rank was not the only thing the messenger was able to find out about her." Legolas turned back around slowly.  
  
"How could you have her history checked out as if she were a common criminal?" Thranduil ignored the question and continued.  
  
"He found out that she was close - very close - to the former march warden of Lorien," he said cautiously. Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"You know very well what I am implying. There are many elves there who believe that they were. bound together." He put a special emphasis on 'bound'. "They were never open about it, but most are sure that they were informally wed." Legolas took a moment to take this in, then shook his head.  
  
"No, that is not true. He was as a brother to her, nothing else. Even if that were true, I do not care. I must try to overtake her." He once again turned to leave, but his father's harsh voice once again stopped him.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Legolas turned yet again at the king's voice, which was now cold and unfeeling. "I command you, as your father and king, to stay in Mirkwood. If you wed any maiden of any rank less than that of a Lady, you will be disinherited."  
  
A/N: See, I told you that it was short. Oh well. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be! (hint hint). 


	17. Plans

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another big thank you to those who have reviewed and another begging session to those who don't. *does pitifully cute puppy-dog face* Please please please review!!! I need some kind of feedback, be it good or bad, I don't care, give me something! Or else I may have to renew my threat to kill of some major characters(you know the hot blonde princely ones).  
  
Plans:  
  
Legolas stood in shock at what he had just heard. He opened his mouth as if to respond, but then thought better of it and whirled around to the door, not bothering to close it behind him. He ignored his father as he called after him. He was so angry he could not think; he did not even know where he was going. He turned the corner away from his father's office and ran straight into Gimli. He pushed past the dwarf and continued, ignoring his friend as he ran behind him. Gimli finally caught up with the irate elf and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I. I do not know," came Legolas's reply as he jerked his arm away and began walking again.  
  
"Legolas, I heard what your father said!" Gimli was having to run to keep up with him. "You are too angry right now; you must stop and think before you do anything rash!" He now grabbed his arm again and jerked him around. Legolas stopped and looked as if he would yell at his friend, but he took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"You are right." He sighed and put a hand to his troubled brow. When he spoke again his voice was cracking. "What can I do? Even if I did follow her, after what my father told me she would most likely refuse to speak to me." He paused, fury once again clouding his face. "How could he do this? I love her! Then he sends her away and tells me not to follow on pain of being disowned!" Gimli released his grip on Legolas's arm.  
  
"He is only trying to do what is best for you. He does not know how you feel about her." Legolas gave a short mirthless laugh.  
  
"Does not know? More likely does not care. He is more interested in keeping the family's good image. Obviously me marrying a commoner is not in keeping with that. I do not know what to do. If I follow her, she most likely will not see me and I will be disowned. If I do not follow her, I will have my title, but nothing else." They were both silent for a moment before Gimli spoke up.  
  
"Maybe not." Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean 'maybe not'?"  
  
"Your father never said specifically that you could not take Kikania as your wife, he only said that you could not marry anyone with a title less than Lady. So, if you cannot break the rules, you must bend them. Is there any noble blood in her, even the slightest? Perhaps if she were even distantly related to someone of royalty, your father would reconsider." Legolas pondered this and a hint of a smile began to play on his lips.  
  
"That might work. I was so angry in there I was hardly paying attention to his exact words, but thanks to the palace eavesdropper I may have a chance. I will have to be discreet, though, for if my father finds out that I am trying to circumvent his order, he may get more specific."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kika made it to Lothlorien in just under a week as she had kept a steady pace. Once she reached the borders, however, she slowed, waiting for a sentry to jump in front of her at any moment. She was, of course, correct.  
  
"Daro!" commanded a voice from above. She looked up to see four elves with their bows bent, arrows aimed toward her. Another elf leapt lightly out of a tree and landed directly in front of her. "What business have you in Lothlorien?" Kika smiled.  
  
"I had hoped for a warmer welcome, Orophin," she said. She tried not to laugh as shock registered on the elf's face.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, attempting to see her face under the hood she had put on because of the wind earlier in the day. She pushed back the hood and gave him a small smile. Orophin gasped.  
  
"Kikania? But." He looked up to the elves in the trees. "Lower your weapons!" Turning back to Kika, he said, "It is wonderful to see you again! Most here believed you to be killed in the wild and did not anticipate your return. Come, I shall escort you to the city." Kika dismounted and began walking, welcoming the excuse to stretch her underused legs. "Does the Lady know of your return?"  
  
"I have not sent word, but it would not surprise me if she knows anyway," she replied. There was a brief silence. "So are you now the captain?" Her old friend nodded.  
  
"Yes I was promoted after - " His voice trailed off, unwilling to bring up his brother's death, as he knew that it had been as traumatic for Kika as it had been for him.  
  
"I see. I am glad, you deserve the position." Secretly she was thinking that there was no way he could surpass Haldir, but she held her tongue. They continued in silence until they reached the city, where Kika felt her heart flutter with nervousness. She had not been back to her home in a long time and she did not know how she would be received. She steeled herself for the worst as she approached her former guardian's flet.  
  
"Rilyien?" she called softly as she climbed swiftly onto the flet. A dark-haired elf turned from the meal she was preparing and stared in shock.  
  
"Kikania?" Kika soon found herself crushed in the elf's embrace. She pulled back and looked at the weary maiden with tear-filled eyes. "You have returned! I thought you had died! Where have you been all these years?" Kika smiled in relief at this welcoming reception.  
  
"I have been traveling, Rilyien. I was in Mirkwood most recently when I decided to return home." Rilyien smiled broadly.  
  
"I am glad you came to that decision. Are you going to resume your charge as the Lady's handmaiden?" Kika shrugged as she sat.  
  
"I do not know. If that is what she wishes, I will do so. However." She hesitated, but then forced herself to continue. She had made up her mind on her homeward journey. She knew that it was the only way to start a new life and forget what had transpired in Mirkwood. "I am ready to settle down, Rilyien." The other elf caught her meaning and her smile broadened all the more.  
  
"You wish to be betrothed so you can have a family of your own. I knew that you would want to one day. I am glad for you!" Her eyes sparkled. "And I believe I know just the elf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All this time Legolas was not just sitting around sulking. He had been, whenever he could escape his father's watchful eye, speaking to everyone he knew that had been to Lothlorien. There were not many because of the residual animosity between the two woods, but there were enough to keep him busy for over a week. Gimli told him what she had said to him at dinner the first night about not knowing who her parents were, and Legolas was not quite sure if this was good or bad news. It could be good, because that could mean that they were nobles and she just did not know it, but it could be bad because if she did not know who her own parents were, what were the chances that he could find out from anyone else? He did not allow this to impede his investigation, though. When he thought he could reap no more information from those who had visited or lived in the Golden Wood, he prepared, in secret, to journey there himself. He had to wait several days after his birthing day banquet because of all the eyes of the wood were focused on him during this time. He and Gimli prepared to ride four days after the banquet, under the pretense of an extended hunting trip. 


	18. Old Acquaintances

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well. ok so no a/n was really needed here. I think the site may be screwing up my chapters and there may be a couple missing or out of order but I'm not sure. The last few chapters are supposed to be: 13-Kikania Icicles and Hairdos 14-The Announcement 15-The Summons 16-The Truth 17-Plans  
  
If the 'author's apology' is still there or if any of the chapters are mixed up or missing, I'm really sorry and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. In the meantime, here's the next chapter. It's not the longest, but I think this one has the most stuff happening in it. Actually so much stuff I'm not quite sure what to title it, but I am sure I'll figure out something before I have to post it. Wait. got one! One with a dual meaning. don't you love those? Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Old Acquaintances:  
  
Kika took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was about to meet her future husband. Rilyien would not even tell her his name; she would only say that she knew him and that he had been grieved when she had left. Kika was bewildered. She did not have any admirers in Lorien that she knew of. She sat nervously in the flet waiting for him to arrive. She considered running but decided against it. She knew that this was the only way to forget what had happened between her and Legolas. She would soon have a new life and a family of her own to tend to. She jumped as she heard someone step onto the flet. As she saw the elf that had just entered, she drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Rumil?" Surely he was not her betrothed. He had never shown the slightest interest in her. And he was from a prominent family, being Haldir and Orophin's brother, the youngest of the three. She stood as he approached her. He knelt and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Hello, Kikania." Kika did not know what to think. She noticed his eyes flickering down her dress and she pulled her hand away nervously.  
  
"Hello." She could think of nothing to say. Seriously, what do you say to the one you are going to marry in a week's time when you hardly know him?  
  
"Shall we go for a walk?" asked Rumil. Kika nodded and took the proffered arm once they reached the ground. "You seemed surprised to see me," He said as they walked slowly.  
  
Kika grasped for words. "Well, I believe that I would have been surprised with whoever walked in. I did not know who to expect." Her mind was reeling. She was going to spend forever with Rumil. the thought was not that terrible. He was handsome enough, and had always been kind to her. Not as handsome as Legolas, she thought, but she quickly banished such thoughts. She was doing this to forget Legolas, not to evoke old thoughts. They spoke for nearly an hour before he returned her to her flet.  
  
"I have enjoyed seeing you, Kikania. I hope you are looking forward to our wedding as much as I am." Kika smiled and nodded politely.  
  
"Of course I am," she said. Rumil leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but Kika turned her head so that he caught her cheek instead. He did not seem offended as he bid her good night and left. Kika sadly touched the place on her cheek where his lips had touched. The kiss had gotten no reaction from her. He could never make her skin tingle with a single touch as Legolas could, but he was willing to wed her whereas Legolas was not, she told herself resolutely. She quickly climbed onto the flet to be met by Rilyien's smiling face.  
  
"So? How did it go? You are pleased with your future husband?" Kika smiled wearily.  
  
"Yes, he was very polite and kind, though I did not expect it to be him."  
  
"Not only is he the perfect gentlemen, he is also one of the best looking elves in the wood, and very high on the chain of command in the Galadhrim."  
  
"Yes, Rilyien, you have most certainly outdone yourself. I must rest, though, I am very tired." Rilyien smiled sympathetically and tried to get her to eat before she retired, but Kika claimed she was not hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kika was strolling in Lothlorien, Legolas was riding at a quick pace towards the Golden Wood with Gimli trailing behind.  
  
"Legolas, you must slow down! It is hard enough to balance on one of these things at a slow pace, but at the speeds you are going I will end up falling off and breaking my neck!" Legolas sighed and reigned his steed in, waiting for the dwarf to catch up.  
  
"If we move a little faster than you would like, we may still arrive within the next decade," said Legolas sarcastically. He sped up again once Gimli had caught up. "The sooner we get, the sooner I can get this all straightened out and see her again." Gimli only grunted and worked to stay upright as he sped up to keep up with the impatient elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rumil came for Kika the next two days, spending every moment with her until she began to tire of him. He was constantly bragging of his bravery in encounters with every type of beast imaginable, and the worst thing was that Kika had probably fought more than him, though of course she did not say so, only listened politely. At dinner in his flet on the second day he finally asked about something that Kika had been intentionally avoiding.  
  
"Why will you not allow me to kiss you?"  
  
Kika tried to come up with an excuse, but could not, so she only smiled. "What makes you think that I will not?" Rumil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think me to be half-witted? I have tried to kiss you since the first night but you have always found a way to avoid or divert it." He appeared to be getting a little angry, but so was Kika.  
  
"And what of it?" she said haughtily, turning slightly away from him. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, and she had to fight the urge to pull away.  
  
"I am to be your husband in a few day's time and you act as if I am naught but a stranger." He turned Kika so that she was facing him, and she saw anger - and perhaps something else - burning in his eyes. He stared at her a moment before his mouth descended on hers. She attempted to pull away, but she had made the mistake of allowing him to have his arms around her, and in a battle of sheer strength, there was no chance for her. His mouth came down so hard she was certain that he would leave her lips bruised. He jammed his tongue down into her mouth and did not pull away for quite some time, despite the fact that she was squealing into his mouth, trying to get him to stop.  
  
When he finally pulled away, he looked down Kika with a malicious grin that truly frightened her. "That was not so bad, now was it?" he said. Despite her fear, she glared at him angrily.  
  
"I think I will not answer that question so as to keep your pride intact." She did not realize how angry he truly was, and this seemed to only intensify what he was feeling. He began walking to his bed, pulling her behind him. "Rumil! Stop! What are you doing?" He sank down onto the bed, pulling her down beside him.  
  
"We shall see what you have to say about my pride after tonight." Kika's eyes widened as she realized what he intended. She quickly began trying to figure out a way to get out of this. He far surpassed her in strength so she tried to talk her way out.  
  
"Surely you would not force yourself on me," she said, trying not to let her fear show. Rumil once again covered her mouth with his before he answered.  
  
"You are to be my wife, you are already mine." Kika's fear quickly turned to desperation as he began unlacing the back of her dress.  
  
"Rumil, please! Stop!" Her pleas had no effect on him as he continued to remove her dress. He pressed her face into his chest to muffle any cries for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Lady does not know of my coming, but I request to speak with her as soon as possible," Legolas told the guard at the foot of the tree in which the Lady's flet was situated. It had been hard enough to get the border guards to let him through, especially with the dwarf, but fortunately one of the higher-ups had remembered when they had been there with the fellowship. Now he was finding out that it was even harder to get an audience with Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Gimli son of Gloin," came a soft voice from behind them. They turned to see the Lady and immediately both went down on one knee. "I would have you eat and take rest before council, but I can see that you are anxious to speak with me."  
  
"Yes, My Lady. I have come seeking. information. I was hoping that you may be able to help." Galadriel nodded and smiled, leading the way up into the talan. After they were all comfortably seated Legolas began. "Do you know if a maiden named Kikania who left this wood many years ago has retuned recently?"  
  
"Yes. She was one of my handmaidens before her departure. She returned just over a week ago." Legolas was noticeably relieved when she said this. A slight smile graced Galadriel's lips when she saw this. "She is well." Legolas was silent before asking his next question.  
  
"Do you know of her parentage?" Gimli remained silent throughout all this, gazing at the Lady as he had wished to do ever since he had left Lothlorien the first time. Legolas waited, both fearing and anticipating the answer. Surely she would know. She had to know. She was silent for several moments. Legolas was beginning to wonder if she would answer when he heard a soft voice that seemed to originate from inside his mind instead of entering through his ears. 'You do not know the importance of what you ask. If I tell this information, it could place Kikania in danger.' He heard the same voice out loud. "I do know the information you seek, but do you still wish to know?"  
  
"I can protect her," said Legolas. He had to find out. Without this knowledge, he could not have Kika as his wife. And without her as is wife, he could not live. Galadriel gazed at him for a moment before replying.  
  
"You love her," she stated. Though Legolas knew of her wisdom, he was still amazed at her astounding perception. "I believe that you will protect her. This does make me more willing to disclose her descent." Legolas was now more curious than ever before, wondering how her ancestry could be so dangerous that Lady Galadriel would be so reluctant to tell. "However," she continued, "I could not tell you without her being in attendance. I will have her summoned in the morning, and I will send for you at the same time." She smiled. "Now that this matter is taken care of, for the time being, at least, let us move on to more pleasant things. How does Mirkwood fare?"  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Hey! Stop talking to yourself about what you thought and hit that purpley-blue button down there and submit a review! Please? Pretty please? Come on, review!!! Geez, if it's only to tell me how hot Orlando is going to be in Pirates, I'll even be satisfied with that. Because he will be very hot. Ok now I'm just babbling. Can you type-babble? Oh well, just PLEASE review! I'll try to update soon! The more reviews I get, the sooner it will be! 


	19. Reconciliation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is a long chapter, and truth be told, it could have been much shorter, but I'm not the type of person to summarize. Seriously I have gotten low grades on papers because they were twice as long as they should have been, lol. Oh, well, the title pretty much sums it up. Enjoy!  
  
Reconciliation:  
  
Legolas was about to reply when suddenly everything he was about to say completely left his mind, replaced by something he could not quite explain. Something was wrong. He felt as if he could almost hear the faintest echo of a cry for help, a cry that wrenched at his heart. He knew - though he did not know how he knew - Kika was in trouble. She needed help. Now. He opened his mouth to say something to Lady Galadriel, but was interrupted.  
  
"I hear it, too. Go, quickly.' Legolas did not need any other prompting. He was on the ground running before the dwarf knew what was happening.  
  
"My Lady, what -" He stopped as she held up he hand.  
  
"Everything will be explained in time. For now, I will have someone show you to your flet so that you may rest." Gimli of course accepted what she said without question and followed the appointed elf to where he would be staying.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas was racing through the trees. He did not know where he was going; he allowed his heart to guide his feet. He came to a tree with a flet perched high in its branches and immediately hastened up. When he reached it his blood ran cold before it boiled in his immediate anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pinned under Rumil's weight, Kika felt totally helpless. She struggled against him but he was too strong for her. He had pushed her face into his chest until she had sworn not to cry out. She was frightened of what he would do to her if she did try to call for help, so she held her tongue. By the time he had fully unlaced her dress and the bodice was about her waist, she had resigned herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do. She found a branch above her to focus on, trying to ignore the pain caused by his brutal lips and rough fingers. Her pride would not be the only thing bruised by the time he was done, she suspected. His fingers had dug into her arms until she had begun to lose feeling in her fingers.  
  
Kika saw a golden flash out of the corner of her eye before she was unexpectedly relieved of Rumil's weight. The next thing she knew, he was sprawled on the floor beside the bed with a bloody nose, and Legolas was standing over him, his chest heaving with each breath. Kika quickly pulled up her dress to cover herself, pushing her arms back through the sleeves. Rumil was not going to give up that easily, though.  
  
"What are you doing?" he yelled as he stood. Legolas took an intimidating step forward.  
  
"That is a rather audacious question coming from one who is forcing himself upon a maiden." His face was red with fury, he was very obviously restraining himself from attacking Rumil where he stood.  
  
"I believe that it is a perfectly legitimate question, considering that this is my flet and this is my betrothed." Legolas now glanced over at Kika, who had remained silent thus far. She found that she could not meet his gaze. When she looked back up, she found them both looking at her expectantly. She began in an unsteady voice.  
  
"You are both correct. This is Rumil's flet, and I am betrothed to him, but I was unwilling to." She trailed off, unwilling to continue. She tried desperately not to care about the look that passed over Legolas's face at the confirmation of her betrothal.  
  
Legolas could not believe what he had just heard. She was betrothed to this elf? How could she do this to him? She was supposed to marry him. But she had said that she was unwilling, so perhaps this was not entirely her doing. He mentally shook himself. This does not matter. This elf just attempted to force himself upon Kika, and he needed to get her out of here. He moved to the bedside.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly. Kika shook her head no. When he reached to help her up, she accepted the help, but once she was on her feet she found that her legs would not hold her, so violent was their trembling. Once he saw this, Legolas, without hesitation, swept her up in his arms and made for the exit, despite Rumil's insistent protests.  
  
"Who are you? And where are you going with Kikania?" Legolas turned back to the elf when he reached the edge of the flet.  
  
"Where I am going is none of your concern, but as for who I am, I will be the one who will be the cause of your death if you ever lay a hand on Kikania again." With that, he turned and carefully carried the shaken maiden to the ground. He carried her far enough through the trees to make sure that they were not being pursued before sitting at the base of a tree, setting Kika beside him. She had not said anything since what she had said on the flet, but now everything that had happened seemed to sink in, and she began to sob. Legolas immediately drew her into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair, saying everything was all right, that she would be fine.  
  
When Legolas had pulled her close to him, Kika had instinctively settled into his arms, but as she sobbed, she realized who this was, what he had done, and she jerked away from him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried. This took Legolas by surprise.  
  
"I heard you calling for help and came as quickly as I could." Kika stood and looked at him incredulously.  
  
"First of all, I was unable to call for help, so it was impossible for you to hear me. Second, what did you do, run all the way from Mirkwood? What are you doing in Lothlorien?" Now Legolas stood and stepped closer to Kika. He tried to hide the pain he felt when she stepped away.  
  
"Fine, I did not hear you calling for help. It was more as if. as if I felt it. I knew something was wrong. And as for what I am doing in Lothlorien, I came because I knew you had come here -"  
  
"What?!" he was cut off by Kika's angry shout. He started to explain, but was once again cut off. "How dare you follow me out here after breaking off our engagement and not even having the nerve to tell me yourself? What right do you have to come after me? What more could you possibly want? Oh, I know." She remembered the ring on her finger and pulled it off, throwing it at him.  
  
"I did not tell you myself because I had nothing to do with it! My father made up everything he told you! I did know about any of what he said until I found you missing!"  
  
Kika did not know whether to believe this or not. "What?" she said skeptically.  
  
"When he sent Ornataal here, he had him find out your rank. When he found out that you are not noble-born, he cooked up a scheme to make you angry with me so that you would leave. He obviously thought that I would not follow you." Kika was still not convinced.  
  
"If this is true, then why did it take you so long to get here?" She refused to be taken in again. She would not be hurt again.  
  
"He would not allow me to follow you. He said that he would disinherit me if I did, so I had to investigate in secret. He thinks I am on a hunting trip with Gimli right now."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'investigate'?" Kika asked, confused. For the first time since he had been with her again, Legolas smiled. He filled her in on how Gimli had thought that perhaps she had some nobility in her family somewhere, and if they could find out who her parents were, she could possibly be noble, if only with a small title. Then Legolas would be more able to convince his father to let them marry.  
  
"If not," he concluded, "then I will wed you anyway. My father may not fulfill his threat to disown me, for he has no other heir, but even if he does, it will not keep me from you. We can live here, perhaps, or maybe we could still go to Ithilien." He could see the doubt that still clouded Kika's eyes. "I swore that I would always love you, and I kept my word. My heart ached every moment we were apart, knowing what you must think of me. I love you and I Iwill/I have you as my wife, no matter what it takes." He paused. "If you will still have me, that is."  
  
Kika nearly bowled Legolas over as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course I will still have you, on one condition." Legolas wound his arms about her.  
  
"Anything," he replied.  
  
"You must get your father's approval. You will not be disinherited because of me." Legolas pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, spying that all-too-familiar stubbornness.  
  
"But I would rather have you than be heir to every kingdom in Middle- earth." he said. Kika shook her head obstinately.  
  
"Like I have said, you will not be estranged from your father because of me. And I suggest you begin thinking of some other way to convince him besides me being royalty. I do not know who my parents are, and nobody has ever been willing to tell me. I do know that they were not noble, though. The elf that raised me told me that my father was a blacksmith that made weapons and armor for the Galadhrim."  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now. I have spoken with Lady Galadriel. She knows who your parents were, but she seemed reluctant to tell. She said that she would tell us both tomorrow morning. Besides, I find it hard to believe that your parents were not high-born, because of the color of your hair. I have not met very many common elves with golden hair like yours." He hesitated before posing a question that had been plaguing him. "You are betrothed to that elf." Kika sighed heavily as she leaned into Legolas.  
  
"When I thought that you would not marry me, I knew that I somehow had to move on or else I would perish of grief. I thought that allowing my former guardian to arrange a marriage for me would be the best thing for me. I could start a new life with a family. He means nothing to me." Legolas, now thoroughly relieved, leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
"If he ever comes near you again, I will throttle him," he swore. Kika shuddered just thinking about him.  
  
"I have known him since we were children. he is Haldir's brother. how could he be so cruel?" Legolas held her close.  
  
"You need not worry about him anymore," he said. "Where are you staying? You probably need to rest." She led him to Rilyien's flet, where he followed her u, wary that Rumil may have thought she would be returning alone. As soon as they had both ascended to the large platform, Rilyien was in front of them, obviously confused.  
  
"Did you have a nice time with Rumil, Kika?" Kika once again shook.  
  
"No, I did not," she said promptly. "I will not wed him." At this news, Rilyien completely forgot about the other elf that had escorted her up.  
  
"Why not?" she cried. "He is of high standing in the Galadhrim and he is very kind, willing to marry you! What more could you want?" Now Legolas stepped forward.  
  
"He tried to force himself upon her, and most likely would have succeeded if I had not come," he said. Rilyien looked at him indignantly.  
  
"And who are you? Another suitor, I suppose?" Legolas managed to crack a smile at this.  
  
"Something of the sort, I suppose. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and I intend to wed Kikania." Rilyien openly gaped at him.  
  
"You want to wed Kika? But." Legolas cut in.  
  
"I know that she has no rank, and I do not care about that. I am in love with her, ma'am, and will have her as my wife." Rilyien now looked to Kika, who nodded to confirm what he had said.  
  
"Well in that case, forget. wait, did you say that he attempted to force himself upon you?!" cried Rilyien. Once again, Kika nodded. "Oh, you poor thing!" she said as she enveloped her in a tight hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas arrived before he could. get very far. I may have some bruises, but nothing serious." Kika rolled up her sleeve to show her arm, where the imprints of Rumil's fingers could already be seen as vicious bruises. Legolas stepped in front of her, inspecting her arm.  
  
"How dare he do this to you?" he said heatedly. Kika covered up the offending arm and looked up at Legolas.  
  
"He would have done more, had it not been for you," she said. "And I have yet to thank you for it. Thank you." Legolas wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Glad to have been of service, ma'am," he said. Rilyien smiled at them.  
  
"Where does the Lady have you staying, Prince?"  
  
"I am not sure; I have not been shown to a flet yet. I am not entirely willing to leave Kika behind, though, for Eru only knows what Rumil may be willing to do to get Kika." Rilyien readily agreed, and Legolas stayed the night there. He and Kika were up most of the night, talking about everything that had happened during their separation from each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well don't complain, I told you it was a bit longer than usual. Did you like it? Hate it? TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW! I thought I had explained the muse situation. I NEED reviews because I am museless. Please? And no, it is still not nearly over. And no, it is still nowhere near a 'happily ever after' deal. There is yet another twist. Give me a few chapters, this next twist is even bigger and worse than Kika leaving Mirkwood. And not so easily dealt with. Mwahaha I'm feeling kind of evil now. you better review before I incorporate something into this story that NOBODY is going to like. Keep looking for updates, another chapter should follow within a day or two. 


	20. Revelations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School has started back and chapters may take longer to get up but they won't all take as long as this one I promise. Another should follow within a few days. This chapter's a bit shorter than the last but contains a lot if important information (though most of it could probably have been guessed by now. sorry about that I hate it when a story is that predictable. but don't worry there's something coming that I think none of you expects). By the way, I will soon be posting two new fics (I know I said that a while back but I really should post it soon) and maybe an original story.  
  
Ok one last thing. I am working on another fanfic and I need some human middle earth names for it... actually I need a ton lol. I don't know where to find any, so I've just been writing names that kinda sound middle- earthish, and it's not going too well, so if you have any names or a source for names, I would be really, extremely, tremendously, greatly, enormously grateful. I have a source for elvish names, but not human. And that is what I need now. Go figure. Oh well, if you can help me out, please let me know. Thanks!  
  
Revelations:  
  
Kika awoke the next morning and sighed, pressing her face into her pillow, unwilling to awake to yet another day filled with Rumil's battle stories.  
  
"Oh! Careful," said a surprised voice above her. Shocked, she sat up and saw that her pillow had been Legolas's lap. She grinned, her early-morning amnesia quickly disappearing.  
  
"Sorry. I thought you were a pillow," she said. "When did I fall asleep?"  
  
"About two hours ago," he replied as he leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
"Did you ever sleep?" she asked.  
  
"No, I did not want anyone, Rumil in particular, sneaking up on us unawares." Kika frowned.  
  
"You should have slept some. I could have watched for a little while."  
  
"Nonsense, I am not even tired." Kika sighed.  
  
"I never thought that I would see the day when we would have to keep watch within the Golden Wood." Just then, there was a call from the base of the tree.  
  
"Kikania?" Kika and Legolas both moved to the edge and looked down to see who was there. When Legolas first saw him, he stiffened.  
  
"Is that -" he began.  
  
"No, that is his brother," Kika said. "Good morning, Orophin! You can come up," she called to the elf below. She could understand how Legolas could mistake him for Rumil. Their resemblance was uncanny, but fortunately only their looks were similar. He was soon in front of Kika and Legolas.  
  
"Good morning, Kika. I was sent to find you and Prince Legolas and it ended up being easier than I thought it would be," he said. "The Lady wishes to speak with both of you." He looked at Kika, then at Legolas, then back to Kika, obviously wondering what was going on. Kika decided to take advantage of this. She had not officially broken off her betrothal to Rumil, and she refused to speak to him herself.  
  
"Yes, we were expecting that. Um. Orophin, I have a favor to ask of you." Legolas had not said anything to him so far. Obviously being Rumil's brother was enough for Legolas to dislike him. Orophin smiled brightly.  
  
"Of course. What can I do?" Kika hesitated before continuing.  
  
"Well, you know that Rumil and I were betrothed -"  
  
"Were?" Blushing, Kika nodded.  
  
"Yes, were. I must break off our engagement, but because of the reason for that, I could not possibly tell him myself." Orophin looked genuinely shocked.  
  
"You are not going to marry Rumil? Why not?" Kika looked uncomfortable, so Legolas stepped in.  
  
"Your brother attempted to take her as his own against her will," he stated. Orophin looked nearly as angry as Legolas had been.  
  
"He Iwhat?/I How could he do something like that? I swear I will -"  
  
"Just swear that you will tell him that I will not wed him; that I am now betrothed to someone else," Kika interrupted.  
  
"Someone who will not go easy on him if he dares to come near Kika again," Legolas added in. Orophin nodded, then a sly smile crept onto his face.  
  
"I take it a congratulations is in order, then?" Kika laughed.  
  
"Not yet, Orophin. You should not jump to conclusions so easily. I believe Lady Galadriel is waiting for Legolas and I, so we should probably go."  
  
"Yes," Orophin agreed, "And I will deliver your message, along with one of my own. Though mine will most likely be delivered through my fists instead of my mouth," he added grimly.  
  
Legolas and Kika hurried to the flet where they were to meet the Lady. As they were headed there, Legolas noticed that Kika was practically shaking with nerves.  
  
"What is the matter? Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I am fine," Kika assured him. "I am only nervous because I am about to find out who my parents were. I had thought I would never know, now all of a sudden it is just right in front of me." Legolas placed a comforting arm around her as they continued walking.  
  
They soon reached the flet and, after the necessary bowing, curtsying, and other pleasantries, were finally seated across from Galadriel and Celeborn, who they had not expected to be there.  
  
"I suppose Legolas has informed you of why you are here?" said Galadriel, and Kika nodded in confirmation. "You are wondering why you have not been told who your parents are until now, and put simply, it was to protect you." Kika, though confused, remained silent. Had her parents been of ill repute and she had not wanted Kika to be branded by that? "No, your parents were very respectable elves," Galadriel said. Kika blushed. She had forgotten about the Lady's exemplary perception, if it could be called that.  
  
Legolas had been sitting silently, getting more worried every second. Kika had to be noble. If not. he would not even think about that. He turned his attention back to the conversation as Lady Galadriel spoke again.  
  
"I know that the main reason both of you are here is because you wish to wed, but cannot do so unless Kikania is noble." Kika was glad she was getting around to what she wanted to hear. "I will go ahead and assuage your fears. You have more than enough nobility in your blood, Kika, to wed the prince." Kika practically sagged with relief, then paled when she realized what Galadriel had just said. She was noble?  
  
Legolas's face was split by a wide grin when Lady Galadriel said this. Everything had fallen together so perfectly. Now he could bring Kika back to Mirkwood, this time as a noble, and his father would have to let them wed.  
  
"You are a Lady," continued Galadriel. "I am your great-aunt, your closest living relative." Kika was completely speechless. "You are the only granddaughter of my brother, Orodreth. Your father was killed just after your birth, and your mother, who was still weak from childbirth, soon followed when she heard the news." She paused. "I know that this is much to learn all at once, but there is yet more. Because Arwen, my granddaughter, has decided to live with King Elessar as a mortal, you are now the heiress of Lothlorien." Kika gasped at this. Finding out that she was nobility was shocking, but that was nothing compared to this. She was related to Galadriel, and heiress of Lothlorien? How could she have lived her entire life completely ignorant of this? The Lady once again answered a question she would not have dared to voice.  
  
"Lord Celeborn and I have always known this, but we decided not to tell you because we knew what pressure this would put on you. You grew up not knowing who your parents were, but you were also able to grow up without the pressure of knowing your position. You were raised by my most trustworthy maid, and I made sure you became my handmaiden when you were old enough so I could watch you carefully. I tried to make sure that you were always safe, which turned out not to be much of an issue anyway because you were spirited enough to have Haldir teach you to defend yourself."  
  
Legolas saw how pale Kika was and reached over to give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Kika? Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. Kika jumped at his touch, as if brought suddenly from a reverie.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, only. how could this be true? Are you sure there is no mistake or." Galadriel smiled warmly.  
  
"I assure you that this is no mistake. You are Lady Kikania, heir to Lothlorien, future princess of Mirkwood." Legolas could not help but smile as she said this. "I know that you will need some time to take all this in. You may go now, I know you must wish to rest and speak with Prince Legolas about all that has taken place. If you have no objections, Lord Celeborn and I would like to hold a banquet in your honor tomorrow night, pronouncing you as our heir, and perhaps your engagement, if you wish." A small smile found its way onto Kika's face.  
  
"Yes, my Lady. I thank you for. everything. But I have one question, if you do not mind."  
  
"There is no reason you may not return to Mirkwood with Legolas," Galadriel said before Kika would voice her inquiry. "But of course we will wish to attend your wedding ceremony, if you two have no objections." Kika's smile spread across her face.  
  
"Of course, my Lady, it would be an honor to have you and Lord Celeborn in attendance. I would very much like to go inform Rilyien of this turn of events, if I may. She will have to help me find a suitable dress for the banquet."  
  
"Do not worry about a dress, Kikania, I will have one sent to you. You still wish to speak with Rilyien, however. Before you go, we would like to give you this." Celeborn and Galadriel stood, and a handmaiden handed Lord Celeborn a small parcel wrapped in white cloth. He unwrapped it to expose a delicate silver circlet. Kika's eyes widened at the beautiful tiara.  
  
"My Lord and Lady, I could not -"  
  
"You do not wish to wear this now," said Lord Celeborn in a kind voice, "But we would very much wish for you to accept it tomorrow night as a symbol of your status. It belongedto your mother, and she would have been proud to see you wear it." Kika inclined her head slightly in compliance. Galadriel stepped close to her and placed a gentle hand under her chin, tilting her head up so that she could see her face.  
  
"You are a Lady in every respect, Kikania. You not only have the beauty and grace of royalty, but you have the heart and soul of a true princess. I am proud to have you as my heir."  
  
A/N: Ok. Here's what you do. You click on that little purpley-blue button down there and review. And if you know of where I can get some human middle earth names, please tell me about it while you're at it. Thanks! 


	21. Discussions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told you this one would not take as long! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and thanks especially to those who have suggested how I can find names. Um.I think that's it for now. I guess I should warn you that this chapter is even shorter than the last, but I am by no means trying to stretch out the story. it is long enough by itself! I have a feeling it will end up being close to thirty chapters (no happily ever after any time soon!) so get comfy! Well, I think that's it for now. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
Discussions:  
  
When Kika informed Rilyien about all of she had learned, it took nearly an hour to calm down the tearful elf. After she had calmed down, she immediately began making suggestions for their wedding. Legolas watched on in amusement as Rilyien filled Kika's ears with what flowers should be used, when the ceremony should be held, what the dress should look like, and everything else you could possibly imagine that could be planned for a wedding ceremony. It was past noon when Kika turned to Legolas as if to confirm some color or something Rilyien had proposed and mouthed 'help me!' Legolas grinned and turned to Rilyien.  
  
"Yes, I think that color should work fine. I was hoping to steal Kikania away from you for luncheon, if you do not mind." Rilyien smiled.  
  
"Is it time for luncheon already? Oh, dear, I did not realize that so much time had passed! Of course, go ahead. But Kika, you must return this afternoon, for I must get your measurements so that I can begin working on a dress for you for the banquet tomorrow." Kika shook her head.  
  
"No, you do not need to worry about that. Lady Galadriel said that she would provide a dress for me. I will see you later, Rilyien," she called over her shoulder as she left behind Legolas.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if I would ever escape," she laughed after they had left. "Was you really paying attention to anything she was saying?" she asked. Legolas grinned sheepishly.  
  
"No," he replied. "But not because I am not interested in our wedding," he added quickly. Kika laughed.  
  
"I know, I was not listening very well either. I just nodded and said something in agreement every once in a while. My mind was elsewhere." She squealed with laughter as Legolas assaulted her sides.  
  
"And where was your mind, might I ask," he said as he continued tickling. Kika collapsed, gasping with laughter. Legolas went down with her, his fingers continuing their torture.  
  
"Legolas - please - stop!" she gasped as she struggled uselessly against him. He rolled her over, pinning her down with his legs while continuing to tickle her relentlessly.  
  
"Hmm. you are ticklish, are you? Well now I have a good bargaining tool whenever you are being stubborn." Kika attempted to glare, but she could not stop laughing long enough to accomplish that. "Do you yield?" he asked as he continued tickling. Kika was not about to give up that quickly and fought back for several more minutes, giggling all the while. Finally she gave up.  
  
"Okay! I yield!" she cried. Legolas stopped tickling but continued to hold her down. It took them several minutes to catch their breath. When her breathing was once again regular and Legolas still had her pinned down. "Will you not release me?" Legolas grinned.  
  
"No," he replied. Kika frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am going to kiss you," he stated matter-of-factly, then did just that. It was not a simple peck like Kika was expecting; it was a kiss full of passion, designed to draw the breath right out of her. It was strong and gentle at the same time, like Legolas himself. When their lips finally parted, Legolas pulled back and looked for a long time into her eyes before sighing and laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong?" Kika asked. Legolas sat up against a tree, then pulled Kika into his lap.  
  
"Do you think tomorrow is too soon to leave for Mirkwood?" he asked, his fingers gently combing through her hair, which had gotten tangled during their tussle.  
  
"I am ready to go whenever you are," she replied. "But why so soon? I had thought that you would wish to take some rest since you just arrived here yourself yesterday."  
  
"I am fine; I do not need to rest. I would prefer to arrive at Mirkwood sooner rather than later." Kika was now curious as to his hurry and would not put off so easily.  
  
"You have yet told me why you are in such a hurry," she said stubbornly.  
  
"If you must know, it is because you said you will not wed me without my father's permission, which we cannot very well obtain here, and I want for you to be mine so badly it hurts." Kika was stunned into silence as her eyes filled with tears at his confession. She searched for her voice and after several moments of silence she finally found it.  
  
"It is hard for me, too, to wait, I mean, but you understand why I want your father's approval, don't you?" Legolas nodded as he continued to play with her hair.  
  
"Yes, I know that you insist on it out of concern for me, and I love you all the more for it, which only makes me want you more, making it harder to wait. Vicious circle is it not?" Kika gave him a small grin and nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Legolas broke it. "Oh! I nearly forgot." He produced the ring he had given Kika in Mirkwood. "I had hoped you would wear this again." Kika smiled  
  
"Of course I will. I cannot believe I threw it at you so carelessly yesterday, even if I did not want it, a ring as fine as this one should not be treated so thoughtlessly. It was not damaged, was it?" Legolas laughed.  
  
"No, this ring was crafted very well, and has lasted for many years, and has most likely survived treatment much worse than being thrown." He slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"It is strange that it fits me so perfectly," she said, Legolas grinned.  
  
"Strange? I like to think it was meant to be that way," he replied. He leaned in for another devastating kiss. A kiss that wreaked such havoc on both their senses that neither one of them heard the approaching footsteps.  
  
"Oh, how touching. The prince and the elf he Ithinks/I he will marry." Kika's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice. Legolas's arm instinctively tightened around her.  
  
"I told you to keep you distance, Rumil," Legolas practically growled. Rumil gave a snort of disdain.  
  
"You may be used to people obeying you, IPrince/I Legolas, but I am not one of your loyal subjects. I live in these woods, I may go where I please in them." As he spoke, Legolas stood, pulling Kika with him, and placed himself between her and Rumil. "At least I took her to my flet when I tried to take her as my wife," Rumil continued, his tone light as if he was carrying on a normal conversation. Legolas took a step forward, but Kika placed her hand on his shoulder and he stopped and glanced back at her. She shook her head slightly. Rumil laughed when he saw this. "Taking orders from a female, Legolas?" Now Kika stepped forward, around Legolas.  
  
"No, he respects me, which is more than you can say for yourself." She glared at him; he stared back, as if in challenge. She refused to look away, lest he think her frightened of him. She was, of course, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. They stood in silence before Legolas finally spoke.  
  
"I believe we have had quite enough of your idiocy, Rumil, and let me reiterate my former warning, since you obviously are too slow to understand when you are being threatened. If you come near me or Kika again, you will not walk away unharmed. And if you even think the most fleeting thought about touching her, I swear you will not live long enough to try." Legolas turned, wrapping his arm possessively around Kika's waist, and began to walk away. Rumil's voice echoed through the trees after them.  
  
"You may walk away with her at your side now, Legolas, but I suspect the next time we see each other I will have her as mine. Not through violence, as you evidently think," he continued as Legolas whirled around to face him once again. "But through completely honest and lawful means. She was betrothed to me, and such an agreement cannot be broken as easily as the two of you have made it seem. I intend to take her back, and even you will not be able to stop it if I prove that she rightfully belongs to me, that our betrothal is not officially broken."  
  
A/N: Oh no!! Rumil strikes again! So what do you think? Please review! 


	22. Making it Official

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry about the mix-up, everyone! I would, apologize for the wait, too, but I needed an author's note for the next chapter. Even if you believe that you have already read this chapter, please double check because quite a bit of shifting around occurred and I beliee I may have added some to the end. Happy reading!  
  
"Does he really think he can do that?" Kika asked once she and Legolas were back at Rilyien's flet.. "Can he do it?"  
  
"Of course not," replied Legolas. "There was nothing binding about your betrothal except for the agreement between the two of you, and since you broke it off, there is nothing he can do. Even if he does have some kind of 'evidence' of a lawful pact between the two of you, Galadriel would never allow him to have you. In any case, you were betrothed to me before you even returned to Lothlorien, so any claim he makes can most likely be made by me as well."  
  
"But nobody here Iknows/I that we were betrothed except for you and I, which would not be enough. Many people in Lorien knew that I was betrothed to Rumil." The reality that she may be spending eternity with the elf she hated more than any other was beginning to sink in. "Legolas, this cannot happen! I cannot live with him; without you! Perhaps I could leave now, before he has a chance to go to the Lord and Lady. We could go to Mirkwood, surely he would not go to the trouble to follow us there, would he?" Legolas enveloped her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Do not worry, my love, I will not let him have you, I swear it. But we should not leave Lorien so suddenly. You have forgotten that Gimli is here and also knew of our betrothal, but I do not think the word of a dwarf would be trusted very well here. I will find out from the Lady if Rumil has brought his complaint to her, and if he has, I will send for my father. He knew of our betrothal and perhaps with a king here in person against him, even someone as daft as Rumil may have enough sense to back down." Kika's fears were still not completely quenched.  
  
"But will he come? He did not want us to wed to begin with, and if he knows that someone else wishes to wed me it will be of no grievance to him at all." Legolas squeezed her again comfortingly.  
  
"Remember that he thinks I am on a hunting trip. When he receives a message from Lothlorien from me asking him to come as quickly as possible without any explanation as to why I need him here, I am sure he will come if only out of pure curiosity. Once he gets here and I explain everything to him, including the fact that I will wed you with or without his blessing, I am sure he will be willing to help. He would rather see me wed to a Lady with his permission than wed to one without his blessing. On one hand, he would gain a daughter-in-law and possibly grandchildren; on the other hand he would lose his son and only heir." Kika gave him a half- hearted smile.  
  
"I am sorry, I know I am only making things more difficult by questioning things, only I feel so helpless, like what is going to happen is already set up and there is nothing we can do about it. This has been played out many times before. elf and maiden fall in love, elf and maiden are separated because society cannot allow their union. What makes us any different?"  
  
"What makes us different is the fact that we will not give up. I will fight for you until the end of time," he said as he reached up to touch her face. He leaned in for a kiss just before they heard an angry voice below.  
  
"Legolas! Lad you better get down here, because if I have to come up there it will not go well with you, that I can promise you!" Legolas laughed and climbed down quickly, with Kika close behind. Gimli was standing at the bottom of the tree with his hands on his hips, red faced and obviously cross. "I have had to wander Lothlorien all day looking for you. trust me, it is not easy to take directions from people who speak nothing but blasted elvish. So now that I have finally found you, could you at least do me the courtesy of telling me what all has happened? You two could be wed by now, for all I know!" Kika tried to control her laughter at the irate dwarf, but Legolas laughed out loud.  
  
"I apologize for my hasty exit last night, but I assure you that you will agree that I had just cause." He proceeded to tell Gimli all that had happened, from him rescuing Kika, to them discovering her nobility, and their latest encounter with Rumil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kika glanced one last time in the mirror before joining Legolas below the flet. The maid who had brought the dress and did her hair had assured her many times that she looked dazzling, but she was not reassured until she saw her love awaiting her below, in a tunic the same pale yellow as her dress. Legolas could not help but smile when he saw her. She was all but radiating with beauty, and her love for him was evident in her sparkling eyes. He felt his heart swell with love as he offered the nervous maiden his arm.  
  
"You will be fine," he said before she could even voice her fears. "I love you, everybody else will love you, and you will be fine." Kika smiled.  
  
"I know. That you love me, I mean, but that does not mean that everyone else will." Legolas began to interrupt, but Kika continued. "I do not need them to love me, though. All I need is you. If I can get through tonight-"  
  
"Which you will," Legolas interjected.  
  
"Then we can return to Mirkwood," Kika finished. Legolas took the arm that he had been leading her with and placed it around her waist, bringing them to a stop as he pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You will be all right tonight, I promise. I will be by your side the very moment you need me."  
  
"You always are," Kika replied with a smile as his lips descended on hers. When he finally pulled away, he noticed Kika was blushing.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"They are staring," she whispered, and he followed her eyes to some elves who were heading in the same direction that they had been, most likely going to the banquet. Legolas grinned when he heard this, and took her into his arms once again.  
  
"Let them stare!" he declared, loudly enough for them to hear. "I want all of Middle Earth to know how much I love you!" He kissed her again, ardently enough that she completely forgot that there was even anybody else there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kika was so nervous as she and Legolas neared the banquet hall she could hardly speak. She could easily see how much work had gone into decorating the area for tonight. The path to the hall was lined with candles that twinkled in the twilight. She could see as they entered that everybody in Lothlorien must have been invited, for she had never seen such a crowd in all her years.  
  
"I did not realize that this would be such a large affair," she whispered to Legolas uneasily.  
  
"And you are worth nothing less," he replied as they were approached by Orophin. He bowed low to Kika and Legolas before speaking.  
  
"Lady Kikania, Prince Legolas," he addressed them properly. Kika sighed.  
  
"Come now, Orophin, I will have to be dealing with enough 'Lady' business from everyone else; surely you can call me by my name?" Orophin smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you. I mean nothing offensive by it, but it just seems weird calling you that."  
  
"I know, it is weird to hear it as well."  
  
"I do not want to dampen your spirits, especially tonight," Orophin said, "But you should probably know, I delivered your message to Rumil, and he was none too pleased about it. He stalked off before I could add my message to it," he grumbled. Kika nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know. He came to. ah. speak with Legolas and myself yesterday."  
  
"You mean he dared to come near you again?! I do not know what has happened to him, but I can assure you that I will put a stop to it!" This time it was Legolas who spoke.  
  
"I tied, but it was no use. Threats will not work their way through his thick skull. He thinks that he has a lawful claim to Kika, and he will stop at nothing - including going straight to Lady Galadriel - to have her." Kika heaved a frustrated sigh.  
  
"As if I am something to be had! I should have the right to choose!" Legolas placed a soothing hand on her back.  
  
"And you do. Lady Galadriel will not make you wed anyone against your will."  
  
"And I would kill my own brother before I allowed him to have you," Orophin added forcefully. Then he shook his head sadly. "If only." He stopped himself and glanced up at Kika, who nodded, as if to tell him that he should continue. "If only Haldir were here. Rumil would not have dared to do anything like this with our eldest brother around," he explained, for Legolas's benefit. "Evidently I am not enough of a deterrent. But he will not have you," he swore, looking to both Kika and Legolas, then to only Kika. "You deserve so much better. You deserve him," he said, nodding at Legolas. With that, he bowed once more before the two of them and turned into the crowd.  
  
"How could such an honorable elf as him be related to someone as despicable as Rumil?" He shook his head, as if to clear it of all thoughts of their previous discussion. "Never mind all that. You should enjoy yourself tonight." They were soon approached by a servant.  
  
"Prince Legolas, Lady Kikania. The Lady Galadriel requests you presence." They followed him out a side door and around to what would be the front of the room inside. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were there waiting for them.  
  
"We thought that the prince should escort you in behind Lord Celeborn and I, as you are the guest of honor," Lady Galadriel explained. Kika nervously agreed, dreading walking into the banquet hall in front of everybody. Lord Celeborn gave her a reassuring smile before he turned to escort the Lady in. Kika fearfully accepted Legolas's arm as they walked in. As soon as they entered the room and Kika saw everybody looking at her, she felt faint. Legolas, sensing this, tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
"This crowd is just a big, ugly orc, and your only weapon is your charm," he whispered. He chuckled inwardly, knowing that Gimli's war analogies were wearing off on him.  
  
They finally made it to their seats, and Kika sat gratefully. The Lord and Lady both sat at the head, and they had discreetly motioned for Kika to sit to their right. Legolas had sat beside her. Just when Kika was about to relax, however, Lady Galadriel stood to speak.  
  
"This banquet, as most of you already know, is being held in honor of Kikania." Kika blushed at the very mention of her name. Lady Galadriel continued, explaining to all the attendees how they were related, and Kika's status of heiress. As she neared the end, she asked Kika to stand. She did so, and so did Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "I am proud to have you as my heir," the Lady said. "And with all in attendance as witness, I pronounce that you henceforth shall be addressed as 'Lady Kikania'." Celeborn was handed the tiara that had been shown to Kika the day before and turned to her with it.  
  
"We give you this tiara that belonged to your mother to wear as a sign of your status. We are confident that you will bear this rank with dignity and grace." Kika was unsure what to do at first, but she heard a voice in her head, distinctly Galadriel's, that instructed her to kneel. As she stood, she gratefully noted that nobody seemed to be looking to her for an acceptance speech. Legolas stood beside her and Kika realized that the Lady must have instructed him in his head as she had her.  
  
"I would also like to take this opportunity to announce the betrothal of Lady Kikania to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," said Lady Galadriel. "I wish them an eternity of happiness together." As all four of them sat there was applause.  
  
As soon as they sat, servers seemed to appear out of nowhere with plates laden with food. As the night progressed, Kika and Legolas received their fair share of congratulations and good wishes. When the dancing began, Kika gladly took the opportunity to get out of the crowd and into Legolas's arms.  
  
"Is it as terrible as you thought it would be?" he asked as he twirled her around.  
  
"No," she replied truthfully. "But it will still be a relief when it is over."  
  
"Well we do have an excuse to leave early, you know," Legolas said. "We are to travel back to Mirkwood tomorrow, are we not?" Kika sighed.  
  
"I would love to, but you are forgetting something. Your father is on his way here, and Rumil is not quite done hassling us yet." Just as the words were out of her mouth, there was a commotion at the door. They stopped dancing and turned to see an irate King Thranduil standing in the doorway.  
  
"Forgive the interruption," he said calmly, "But I need to speak with my son, please." All eyes immediately turned to Legolas, who, without hesitation, had begun leading Kika across the floor. 


	23. Real

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *ducks to avoid rotten tomatoes being thrown in her direction* I know this chapter took a long time, but I was in the middle of a move and an application, the immensity of which I cannot explain, and I was also terrified of writing this chapter. All I can say is that (for me) it is all downhill from here, and since I know EXACTLY what is going to happen, chapters should begin popping up fairly regularly. I would like to give co-author (and cheerleader lol) credit to Tony. Thank you for all the help, be it ideas for the text or cheering me on when I was too scared to write. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!  
  
Real:  
  
"Would you like to inform me as to why I was summoned here as if you were on your deathbed, and I arrive and find you dancing with a no-rank maiden whom I have forbidden you to see?" Thranduil yelled, obviously not caring that Kika was standing right there beside his son.  
  
"It was I that summoned you, and I did not make it sound as if I was on my deathbed. And there is no reason why I should not have been dancing with * Lady * Kikania at a dinner that was being held in her honor," Legolas said. Thranduil, who evidently was not expecting such a reply, was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Lady Kikania? Have you found some way for her to receive a title? I never thought you would go to such lengths to wed a peasant girl." By now, Kika was tired of being talked of as if she were not there, and she was also tired of Thranduil yelling at Legolas. She stepped forward angrily from Legolas's side.  
  
"I realize that you are a king, but that does not give you leave to act as if those of lower rank do not exist," she said without hesitation. "And Legolas has not 'found' some way for me to receive a title. Yes, he did come to Lothlorien hoping to find out that there was some nobility in my blood, but he did nothing to coerce anybody into giving me a title. When he informed Lady Galadriel why he wanted to know my descent, she informed me that she was my great-aunt and that I am now the heir to Lothlorien. We were certainly not expecting that, but I could not exactly turn something like that down, could I?" Thranduil stared at the maiden who had seemed docile up until her outburst.  
  
"You are the heiress to Lothlorien?" was all he said.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered for her. "And as such, you cannot deny that she is nobility and is fit, even in your eyes, to be my wife. *That* is why I summoned you here." Now the king seemed more confused than angry.  
  
"The ceremony is going to be held here?" Legolas sighed.  
  
"No. I would have been happy to take her as my wife here, without a ceremony, but she insisted that I receive your approval first, which meant returning to Mirkwood. However, there is now an elf here who claims that Kikania should be his wife by rights, and we need you to be here as witness to claim that she was betrothed to me before she left Mirkwood."  
  
"And what exactly are you planning on doing if I refuse?" he asked, obviously only wanting to anger Legolas. Kika wondered how such a childish elf reigned over a wood such as Mirkwood.  
  
"I plan to wed her without your, or anyone else's, consent," Legolas replied firmly, with a possessive arm around Kika. "No matter what consequences may ensue." He could see in his father's face in that one moment that he had won. His determination showed the king that he really would lose his son if he did not consent to their marriage.  
  
"What must I do?" Thranduil asked, knowing he was defeated. Kika could literally feel every bit of worry run out of Legolas's body next to her.  
  
"If Rumil tries to go through with his threats to try to take Kikania away through 'legal' means, you will have to tell them that she and I were betrothed before she left Mirkwood." Thranduil looked at his son and soon to be Daughter-in-law suspiciously.  
  
"What 'legal' claim does he have, or think he has, on her?" Legolas glanced at Kika, knowing that if his father knew that she had been betrothed to Rumil upon her return to Lothlorien it would only lower his opinion of her more.  
  
"That does not matter."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As it turned out, Rumil decided not to follow through with his threats when he heard Legolas's and Kika's betrothal at the dinner. He knew when he heard the announcement that they would have Lady Galadriel's backing. As soon as Kika and Legolas learned this, they made some quick decisions.  
  
"My Lady?" Kika called softly as she approached Lady Galadriel in her garden.  
  
"Amazing," Galadriel said as she turned, gesturing to a flower at her side. "This flower can survive the harshest winters and the driest summers, and yet when the spring returns, it is even stronger and more beautiful than it was before it endured such hardships. Much like a particular maiden I know," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Fitting that they should share a common name, is it not?" Kika walked slowly to the Lady's side, kneeling beside the flower that she had never before realized was her namesake. It was delicate looking, a beautiful shade of pale yellow. She reached out and touched it softly before standing again, remembering why she had come.  
  
"Prince Legolas and I are planning on leaving tomorrow for Mirkwood and holding our marriage ceremony as soon as we return," she said. "I realize that this is short notice, and apologize, but we were hoping that you and Lord Celeborn could come." She nodded, and Kika continued. "We were also hoping that Lord Celeborn would preside over the ceremony. I only wanted to make sure that the two of you could come before I asked him." Galadriel smiled and looked over Kika's shoulder.  
  
"Of course we can come," she heard Celeborn say behind her. "And I would be most honored to lead the ceremony." Kika smiled, happy beyond words that the only living family she had would be at her wedding.  
  
"Thank you both so much," she said, struggling to keep tears from her eyes. "You have both been so kind. Not just since my return, since as long as I can remember. Thank you. for everything." Celeborn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I only wish we could have told you sooner," he said sincerely. "We had to watch you grow up from a distance, knowing that you wondered who your parents were. There was actually a point when we considered taking you in ourselves after your parents' deaths," he said, glancing at Galadriel, who nodded. "But you deserved a normal life, which was the one thing we would not have been able to offer you." Kika only smiled tearfully and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "But we will be at your wedding, and we will be the proudest elves there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is really happening, Kika thought nervously as she stared into the mirror. I am going to wed Legolas.  
  
They had returned to Mirkwood, as planned, and Kika was currently standing in her room, staring at herself in the mirror, not believing that her dream was about to become a reality. The beautiful white dress she was wearing, however, offered proof. The sleeves came to a point over her hands, and beautiful leafy vines were embroidered in silver around the scooped neckline, sleeves, and bottom of the dress. At Legolas's request, her hair was free, brushed down over her shoulders. As she stood there, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"May I come in?" a voice called.  
  
"Yes," she replied, never moving. Celeborn entered, looking very handsome in a silver tunic. She smiled at him. He and Galadriel had traveled with Thranduil, Legolas, and her to Mirkwood, and Kika had talked with and become close enough to Celeborn to discard titles. She had talked just as much with Galadriel, but she did not feel that familiarity yet. She was just so regal that it would seem wrong to not treat her as such. Celeborn, however, was very warm and she had come to trust him completely.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. "It is about time to begin." He stood behind her; Kika could see him beyond her own reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I do not know," she answered truthfully. She sighed. "Just nervous, I suppose."  
  
"About Legolas, or the ceremony?" he asked, sitting in a nearby chair.  
  
"The ceremony," she said. "I know without a doubt that being with Legolas is the right thing. It is just that the thought of having to be in front of all of Mirkwood and every person of importance in Middle Earth is quite daunting. It is worth it though, to get to be with Legolas forever." Celeborn smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Legolas is the same way, but you will get each other through the ceremony." He paused and leveled a knowing look at her. "Something else?"  
  
"Yes. . . it is just everything is happening so fast, which I have no problem with, except that I am terrified that something is going to happen, something that will stop the ceremony or separate Legolas and I again, like Thranduil all of a sudden protesting the wedding or something of the sort."  
  
"In other words, you think that it is too good to be true." Kika nodded.  
  
"I know that it sounds silly, but I cannot help but worry." Celeborn stood and came behind her, placing a hand on each shoulder, looking at her seriously in the mirror.  
  
"It is only normal that you should worry, but take this into consideration. You grew up without knowing your parents, plagued by visions that isolated you from other elves - Yes, Galadriel and I know about the visions - had to endure Haldir's death, left your home, and then when you finally stumbled upon Mirkwood and found love, you were tricked into thinking that you had been betrayed. After enduring all that, do you not think that you are due some happiness?" Kika smiled, grateful for the reassurance.  
  
"Thank you. I am ready now; shall we go before my trepidations make us later than we already are?" Celeborn offered her his arm, which she accepted and he led her out.  
  
Orophin, who she had asked to do the customary giving away of the bride, was waiting outside. "You look beautiful," he said with a smile. "Ready?" she took a deep breath and nodded, and allowed him to escort her to where she could see Celeborn and Legolas waiting.  
  
Legolas, standing by Celeborn, was standing proudly, waiting anxiously for his bride to appear. As soon as Kika could see his face, she could feel his love, and it calmed her beyond what any supporting words could do. A reverent silence fell over the rather large crowd that had gathered for the event. Legolas locked onto her eyes as she grew nearer, and did not let go. She became lost in the sapphire depths and the elves watching them were pushed out of her mind completely.  
  
'I love you,' he mouthed as Orophin bowed to Legolas and Legolas took her hand. Kika's eyes told him the same as Celeborn began the proceedings.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Lady Kikania of Lothlorien have come before us today to become lawfully bound as husband and wife. Prince Legolas, do you swear that as Lady Kikania's husband you will love and treasure her, protect her and keep her safe from all harm, with your own life, if need be?"  
  
"I swear, I will love her with all my heart," came his response. Kika felt tears fill her eyes. This was really happening. Legolas would be her husband, and she his wife.  
  
Celeborn smiled at his response and turned to Kika. "Lady Kikania, do you swear that as Prince Legolas's husband, you will love and treasure him, and always be there if he should ever need you?"  
  
"I swear," Kika replied, though she could hardly breathe, much less speak, with the way Legolas was looking at her.  
  
"I, Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, with all in attendance as witness, hereby decree that Prince Legolas and Lady Kikania are now lawfully bound as husband and wife, never to part. May nothing come between your love for each other. May the Valar bless you and keep you safe from all harm. As husband and wife, may you love and respect each other for eternity." There was silence for a few moments before Celeborn's professional demeanor disappeared, enveloped in obvious joy. "Well, go on and kiss your wife!" Legolas's face broke out into a beautiful smile as he happily obliged.  
  
The next few moments were like a blur to the blissful bride and groom, a flurry of congratulations, handshakes, wishes for the best. As was prearranged, a harpist had begun playing as soon as the ceremony was over, and servants had rushed in with long tables laden with every type of delectable treat. As soon as Kika had regained her senses, she noticed Thranduil sitting nearby, and was surprised to see that he did not seem unhappy, as she had expected. His gaze was on his son, and his eyes were filled with pride. Despite what all he had done, when she saw that look in his eyes, she felt her heart melt towards him a bit. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rough hand taking the one that was not already taken by Legolas.  
  
"You did it lad, you really did it!" exclaimed Gimli, who had grabbed both hers and Legolas's hands. He sniffed a bit, which caused Kika to look at his face a little closer.  
  
"Gimli. . . are you crying?!" she said, startled to see his eyes overflowing.  
  
"Of course not!" came his quick - perhaps too quick - reply. "Dwarves don't cry," he insisted stubbornly as Kika and Legolas exchanged an amused look over his head. "I just got something in my eye. . . if you will excuse me," he mumbled as he made a hasty retreat. After a few more moments, the stream of well-wishers subsided.  
  
Legolas turned to Kika and settled his arms comfortably around her waist. "Hello, Wife." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "It feels so right to say that." Kika grinned.  
  
"Shall I have my name changed to 'Wife', then?" she asked cheekily.  
  
"No, Kikania is much too beautiful," he replied. "And besides, I want 'Wife' to be my own personal privilege."  
  
"Then it is yours. . . Husband." Kika giggled, feeling the odd word slide past her lips. Legolas returned her smile as he captured her lips, gently at first, then more urgently. After a few moments of rather ardent kissing in the quite populated courtyard, Legolas pulled back and closed his eyes. When they remained closed for a few seconds, Kika frowned.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Legolas cracked open an eye to peer down at her.  
  
"Trying to think of a halfway believable excuse," he replied.  
  
"Excuse for what?" Kika asked, confused.  
  
"For why you and I are about to make a rather hasty exit." Catching his meaning, Kika blushed and barely managed to suppress an embarrassed giggle.  
  
"Would it not be rude to leave so soon?" she asked, glancing around at the rather important guests who had attended. Legolas opened his eyes when she said this.  
  
"You have not been to very many Elven weddings, have you?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. When she did not reply, he continued. "I have never seen a newly wedded couple stay for very long after the ceremony. . . shall I explain why or leave it up to your imagination?"  
  
"My imagination will do just fine, I assure you," she replied wryly. As Legolas closed his eyes again to resume 'thinking', Kika laughed. "Do not tire yourself out, Love, I have your excuse." When he looked down at her questioningly, she pointed to the sky.  
  
"It looks as if it is going to downpour at any moment. We would not want to ruin my wedding dress, now, would we?" she said innocently. Legolas's grin spread even further.  
  
"I believe I have married not only the most beautiful, but the smartest elf in Middle Earth!" he proclaimed, picking her up about the waist and spinning her in a circle, pressing his lips to hers before setting her back down. "Wait here," he said before turning and walking quickly, with quite a spring in his step, to where his father stood. Kika saw him say something, then saw Thranduil reply with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow. He glanced, eyebrow still raised, at Kika as Legolas replied, then turned back to return to his bride as the deep rumble of distant thunder filled their ears. Legolas offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Kika took a deep breath before accepting.  
  
"I believe we shall."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas glanced down at his new bride, barely able to contain his excitement. This was real! He was wed to his love, never to be parted. He would spend eternity by her side, loving her, protecting her. He had all he could ever want. He hardly noticed if they passed anyone on the way to his bedchamber; he was aware of her and only her.  
  
Kika kept her eyes to the ground, afraid to look up, afraid that if she looked up at her husband, she would wake up and it all would have been nothing but a wonderful dream and she would wake up in the wilderness. The closer they drew to Legolas's room, though, the more she forgot to worry, and thought only of him, of how their life would be together. She was not stupid, she knew that as Prince he would have duties to attend to, most likely border duty also, but he would always return home, to her side.  
  
When they entered his room, Legolas closed the door behind them and turned to face Kika, looking deep into her eyes for a moment before descending upon her lips for a devastating kiss. He did not hold back as he had done outside; he let all his love flow, the force slamming through Kika like a lightening bolt. All thought left both of them as they succumbed to what they had been holding back for so long. Legolas's hands moved restlessly down Kika's side, stopping at her waist. His lips trailed down the side of her face to her jawbone as he spoke between kisses. Neither noticed that the balcony doors had been left open; the wind wound its breezy fingers through their hair unnoticed.  
  
"If you want me to stop. . . please tell me now. . . in a moment I will not be able to." Kika did not respond except by grabbing his face with both hands and pulling his lips back to hers. It was not long, however, before Legolas was tugging gently at the straps of her dress, and reality hit Kika like a slap to the face. She pulled away suddenly, gasping. Legolas stopped immediately, breathing deeply as he tried to compose himself. A sudden gust of wind filled Kikania's dress and she held it down as her hair flew about her head.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked, alarmed by the look on his wife's face. She had seemed as eager as he seconds ago, but now she looked as if she were about to cry. "I am sorry; whatever I did wrong, I am sorry," he said, immediately assuming the worst.  
  
"No, Legolas," she replied, so softly he could only just hear here. "You have done nothing wrong; you are perfect. That is the problem." Legolas was now thoroughly confused, and seeing Kika near tears on their wedding night was tearing him apart.  
  
"What is the problem?" he asked. "I do not understand."  
  
"You are perfect," she repeated. "I am not. I spent over thirty years in the wilderness, and I sustained many injuries," she said slowly. Legolas, still confused, reached out and took her hand, clenching his jaw to keep from trying to comfort her. He knew that what she needed was to explain herself. "Elves do not scar easily," she continued, "you already know that. But I had no herbs or proper bandages with which to heal myself with, and many of my injuries were. . . severe." She looked up at Legolas, her teary eyes causing him more pain than he had ever experienced. "I want to be perfect for you," she said earnestly. "You deserve perfection." Legolas moved his hands to gently cup her face.  
  
"You are perfect in every way," he said, slowly moving his hands to her shoulders. "I love you. You are beautiful. You are more perfect than I can ever be. You are all I could ever hope for." She started when his hands brushed her dress. "Please, trust me, Kikania," he said softly. "Trust in yourself, you must believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful." Kika closed her eyes as Legolas gave the straps of her dress a gentle push and her dress glided to the floor, baring every inch of her skin to his eyes. A tear pushed its way through Kika's closed lids and slid down her cheeks when she neither felt nor heard any response from Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at his wife, his beautiful, perfect wife. Yes, perfect even with her 'imperfections'. A light scar trailed across her collarbone, another nearly three inches long traced its way across her flat stomach. A third was visible on her hip. He felt tears prick at his eyes as it began to rain outside.  
  
"I am sorry," Kika whispered hoarsely, knowing that he must disapprove of her appearance. "I should have told you before, only I did not think-" Her words were cut off as Legolas caught her in a tight embrace, holding her closely. She was shocked at first, and her shock only escalated when she felt tears - his, not hers - against her face. Before she could voice her question, Legolas answered.  
  
"Those scars, all of them. Every time I wish I could have been there to protect you, to spare you that pain. Every time you received one of those wounds, you were close enough to death for it to leave a scar. Close enough that there was the possibility that you could have died and I never would have found you." He pulled back and spoke softly yet fiercely. "Never again, Kikania, never again will you have to endure such things, I would give my life before I will ever allow it to happen again, I swear it." The undying, unconditional love in her husband's eyes settled in Kika's heart like cement and she knew that she would never again doubt his love for her.  
  
"I love you," she said softly. This was all Legolas needed; he recaptured her lips with his gently, pulling his tunic unhurriedly over his head before returning his hands to her and laying her gently on the bed. Kika reached up and ran her fingers tenderly along Legolas's cheek. "I can still hardly believe this is real," she whispered. Lightening flickered across her husbands face to reveal a grin spread across his beautiful face.  
  
"I suppose, then, that I will have to convince you," he replied impishly before returning his lips to hers. They both gave in to their love for each other as the storm outside raged, as if in an attempt to meet the force of their love.  
  
*~*When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had  
  
But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast  
  
'Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away  
  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
  
Hold me close to your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
This is the night where we capture forever and all our tomorrows begin  
  
After tonight, we will never be lonely again  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
  
Hold me close to your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night*~*  
  
A/N: Whew! I had the wedding night jitters, and it was not even my wedding! If stupid FF.net will not allow you to review because you reviewed the old chapter 23, don't hesitate to email! This is the chapter I want feedback on, more than any of the others. I apologize again for all the chapter mix- ups. By the way, if you did not recognize the lyrics, that song was 'This is the Night' by Clay Aiken, and *glares at stupid 'disclaimers'* I do not own it. Or Clay. Darnit. PLEASE review! 


	24. Truth

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, PLEASE read this before you continue: I have altered chapters 22 and 23; I had to replace parts of 22 and added on to the end, and 23 is a whole new chapter. So, go read those before you scroll down and totally ruin everything for yourself; those are major chapters! Go back to 22, and even though you may recognize the first part, scroll down to the bottom and make sure you have read all of it, and definitely read 23; it is a completely new chapter, the old 23 is combined into 22. I'm sorry it's so confusing, but ff.net got all messed up and I had to fix quite a few things. So, once you have gone back and read those, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please review, I would love some feedback on Ch. 23 even if it won't let you review for reasons explained at the end of that chapter. Enjoy! Warning: it gets a bit emotional at the end, but if you have made it this far you should have no problem with it, lol.  
  
Truth:  
  
Kika awoke the next morning and snuggled closer to Legolas - her husband, she thought to herself gleefully. She looked up at his face, peaceful in sleep, and was immediately glad that she had woken up before him, so she could admire him in sleep even as he had once done to her not too long ago, though it seemed much longer. Despite the fact that no one was there to see it, she blushed as the memories of the night before came flooding back. She smiled to herself; she now understood why such things were only to be experienced by wedded couples, it was beyond anything she had ever imagined it could be, she could not imagine ever being with anybody but Legolas. And she would never have to be, she reminded herself. She would wake up every morning with him by her side. And he would wake next to her, as he was doing now.  
  
" 'Quel amrun, Melamin ," he said, running a hand lazily down her spine. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, very well," she managed to reply before he kissed her soundly. "What was that for?" she asked, though the smile in her eyes told him that no matter what the reason, she had enjoyed it.  
  
"For being you, for being my wife," he said, putting special emphasis on the last word. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"So that can be for you being my husband. . . I will never tire of saying that word, 'husband'!" she laughed. Legolas laughed with her.  
  
"I know, 'wife' sounds so splendid to my ears; for the first time I can say it as an endearment instead of something to dread in the future."  
  
They spent all that morning in the room; breakfast was brought by a maid who entered and exited discreetly. They left in the afternoon to walk through the forest, completely oblivious to all they encountered along the way. They were happy to be alone with each other, as husband and wife, free from all worry. They only decided to attend dinner only because it would seem rude not to. Legolas was inclined not to care of the courtiers' opinions of them, but Kika finally convinced him that while he was already respected by them, she, on the other hand, was still not quite in everyone's good graces, particularly his father's. Before the doors of the dining hall, still out of sight of those inside, Legolas gave Kika a lingering kiss.  
  
"That was to tide me over until dinner is over," he informed his breathless bride as he proudly led her to his side at the dinner table. She was painfully polite all evening, so much so that she caught Gimli huffing at her several times, at which times she had to struggle to contain her laughter. Thranduil was surprisingly kind, but even if he had not been, Kika knew that nothing could spoil her wonderful mood. It was when she was walking back to their room with Legolas that a thought, a rather disturbing one, occurred to her.  
  
"Will you have to go back to your guard duty any time. . . soon?" she asked cautiously, not sure that she wanted to know the answer. Legolas smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I have been granted temporary leave on account of our marriage," he replied. "I will eventually have to return to my routine duties, but for now my only duty is to make you happy, one which I am more than happy to fulfill." Kika smiled.  
  
"The simple fact that you are here with me is enough to fulfill that duty." Legolas, however, felt that a repeat of some of the. . . activities of the night before were in order to make sure she was happy, and Kika, of course, did not even think of objecting (quite the opposite, if truth be told!). It was just as they both were about to doze off, nearing dawn, when there came an urgent pounding at the door.  
  
"Prince Legolas! Prince!" Legolas groaned and got quickly out of bed, mumbling something about how he had said that they were to be left alone while he pulled on a pair of leggings. He glanced back to make sure Kika was sufficiently covered before he cracked open the door.  
  
"Yes?" he said curtly, none too happy about being disturbed. The elf on the other side was breathing hard as if form a long run.  
  
"Deregond, he has escaped!" Those words were all it took to make Legolas's blood run cold; not for the danger it would present to himself, or even the Gondorian royal family, but because he remembered the outlaw's words about Kikania.  
  
* "She was a pretty thing; I may pay her a visit when I get out of here. She threatened me, you know, and I never forget things like that." *  
  
"Have my horse readied," he said without hesitation, and shut the door. He immediately pulled on a tunic and scribbled a hasty note to Kika, in which he apologized for leaving before she awoke and told her not to worry; he would return soon. He grabbed his bow and quiver, full of arrows, and took one last look at the sleeping form of his love before he silently left her behind.  
  
Legolas hurried down the corridor, and stopped the first servant he saw. "Have a guard posted outside my room. No one, including Kikania, is to enter or leave the room." He knew the chances that Deregond would try to enter the palace were slim, but he would take no chances when it came to Kika. He knew he had done the best thing for the both of them by leaving before she woke up, but his heart still ached with worry as he rode away in the direction the fugitive had fled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kika woke with a smile on her lips, stretching languorously before reaching out to Legolas. Or to where Legolas should have been, anyway. She frowned as she opened her eyes to find herself alone in the bed, and a quick survey of the room showed her to be its only occupant. She huffed impatiently and started to get out of bed before she saw the note on the pillow beside her. She could tell it had been written in haste, for there were drops of ink scattered across the page where the excess ink had not been tapped off the pen. The letter read:  
  
Kika,  
I am sorry to have to leave before you awaken, but  
Deregond has escaped and I must pursue immediately. Do not  
worry about me, I will return soon. I must ask that you stay  
in the room, for reasons I do not have the time to write here.  
I love you,  
Legolas  
  
Kika read the note twice before jumping out of bed, throwing on a dress, and immediately ignoring the two things he had asked of her; she was going to worry no matter what he said, and there was no way she was going to stay penned up in his room while he was out there tracking the escapee. However, as soon as she opened her door, she found that Legolas knew her all too well.  
  
"I am sorry, my lady," the guard at the door said as she tried to step around him. "Prince Legolas requested that you not be allowed to leave." Kika did not hesitate to try to sweet-talk her way out.  
  
"Oh, but I have not had breakfast," she said, smiling innocently, "And I am ever so hungry." The guard smiled politely in return.  
  
"I will have your meal brought to you, then," he replied. Kika sighed.  
  
"Well, can you at least tell me how Deregond escaped? He was under guard!" The guard hesitated, as if trying to decide whether or not to tell her, but eventually concluded that if her husband had told her about Deregond's escape at all, then he would most likely not protest to her knowing the means.  
  
"A band of his men attacked the guards, my lady. They killed one elf and gravely injured two more." Kika's breath caught in her throat. If she were out there herself, she would hold no fear for these men, but with Legolas out there. . . she shoved any thoughts of harm coming to him out of her mind.  
  
"Thank you," she replied blandly before reentering the room and closing the door behind her. She was soon pacing the length and breadth of the room, ignoring the tray of food that had been brought in, with her skirt swirling about her feet. She knew Legolas was an experienced tracker. She knew he was an experienced warrior. She knew he had survived many battles unharmed. And yet. . . there was always the chance, however small, that he could get hurt. Or worse.  
  
Kika's thoughts were interrupted when there came a rapping at the door. "Come in," she called, none too kindly. The guard opened the door.  
  
"King Thranduil requests your presence in his receiving room," he informed her.  
  
"Wonderful," Kika muttered under her breath. Her husband had ridden off without her to find some half-crazed human, and now she had to go speak with her disapproving, insufferable father-in-law. Could the day get any worse?  
  
Kika reluctantly twisted her hair into a braid before leaving to meet with the king. The guard escorted her there, and Kika had to wonder what strict instructions Legolas had left. She would have to have a talk with her husband when he returned home, she thought resolutely, she would not be put under lock and key every second he was not with her. She could only hope that those seconds would not be too many, she thought grimly as the doors to the receiving room were opened in front of her. What she saw was a large hall she had not seen before, with King Thranduil sitting on a throne on what she supposed was a royal dais. There was a smaller, slightly less ornate chair on the dais, directly to his right, which she assumed was Legolas's.  
  
"Good morning, Kikania," Thranduil said. To Kika's surprise, he did not sound condescending or disapproving; he was being surprisingly. . . amiable. Kika smiled politely as she curtsied.  
  
"Good morning, King Thranduil." Thranduil frowned a bit before he spoke.  
  
"Please, call me Thranduil, if you will; you are the wife of my son, my daughter-in-law, and such formalities are not necessary." He continued, which was most likely a good thing, since Kika had no reply to what he had just said; she did not know what to think, he sounded genuine, but she still did not know if she could trust him. He continued, "I know what you must think of me, that I am some horrible monster because of what I did, how I deceived you, but I would ask that you give me a chance." He stopped and seemed to shake himself. "I am sorry, please, come sit down," he said, gesturing at the seat beside him, "You should not have to stand before me like one of my subjects." Kika hesitated; it did not seem right that she should sit upon the dais with him. He smiled, quite kindly, Kika was forced to notice. "Do not worry; yes, this is Legolas's chair, and yours will soon sit beside it, but it has not arrived yet, and I am sure he would not mind your sitting here while he is gone." Kika smiled in return, a bit shyly, as she stepped up onto the low platform and sat. The king continued as soon as she had settled. "My biggest weakness is my son. I am one of the most overprotective fathers you will ever meet, though one might not know by the way he is constantly riding off into battle. . ." Kika saw a shadow pass over his face, one that she knew could not have been feinted. "When I married his mother, she was a commoner. The scandal our marriage caused, the gossip, it tore at her spirit, which in and of itself caused me pain, for I loved her greatly. She could no longer belong completely with either the common folk or royalty. She sailed to the West only a few years after Legolas's birth; he was the only thing that kept me from following her. When she left, I my heart went with her, and she still holds it. I swore to myself that I would not allow my son to endure the pain that I had to do, that he would somehow fall in love with a maiden of appropriate rank. After so many years, centuries, millennia, of thinking that, the thought of his marrying a commoner never even crossed my mind. Until you arrived," he said with a sigh, looking at her sadly. "I suspected something the first day he introduced you to me, and I was sure the next morning at breakfast; I could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at you, even then. It was a reflection of my own eyes when I first met his mother." Thranduil wore a pained expression; Kika could tell it was costing him greatly to be so open with her. She hesitantly reached over and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Thranduil smiled a little before continuing. "After I found out that you were a commoner - or so I thought at the time - I was desperate, willing to do anything to spare him the pain that his mother and I had to bear. I had forgotten -" He halted to compose himself a bit before he continued, "I had forgotten what it was like to be in love, to find the one you are meant to be with forever. I had forgotten that nothing can stand in the way of that." He looked her in the eye unwaveringly. "I know that there is no excuse for what I did, that no amount of explaining can ever change the pain I caused you and Legolas - I thought at the time that I was doing the both of you a favor. Obviously, I was wrong. I will not say that I am not relieved that you are royal through the blood of Lady Galadriel; I am glad, for I can now be at peace knowing that the two of you can be happy together without having to concern yourselves with the politics of your union. All I can say for myself is that I am extremely sorry and I hope that somehow you can find a way to look past what I have done. Legolas loves you deeply, and now that I have come to my senses, that is enough reason for me to be fond of you already." He paused. "Even if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, it will be quite some time, if ever, my son can do such." As he finished, Kika smiled, though teary-eyed.  
  
"My lord, my forgiveness is already given freely; you acted out of the one thing that could also drive me to act rashly: love for Legolas." She saw a bit of light enter the king's eyes as she said this, but the sight of his happiness was cut short as her vision blurred and she felt the all too familiar pain between her eyes.  
  
Thranduil watched on in concern as she closed her eyes as if in pain, then turned a ghastly white. "Kikania? Are you well?" he asked. At the sound of his voice, her eyes snapped open, though she did not exactly focus on his face. She clenched her jaw tightly, and seemed to look through him rather than at him.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. I am sorry, I must leave now." She walked stiffly towards the exit, turning once to stop and bow before she left and the doors closed behind her.  
  
Kika walked quickly, nearly ran, down the hall, trying to keep herself in control. 'I have time,' she told herself. 'The vision was not clear, the edges were fuzzy, that means I have a good bit of time. I have time to prevent this; it will not be like before.' This offered her no comfort as she sensed the guard take his post as she closed her door behind her, however, for she knew what she had seen. She had just seen her husband's death.  
  
A/N: ok, all together, now: OH NO!!! I hope some people review or Eru only knows what may happen. . . 


	25. The Beginning of the End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is an extremely short chapter; I think I may have set a new record for FF.net's shortest and 'choppiest' chapter, but I felt that it was right for what happens here. Please review!  
  
The Beginning of the End:  
  
With the sight of the arrow plunging into her beloved's chest playing itself over and over again in her mind to fuel her, Kika silently gathered her bow, full quiver, sword, and the dagger she stuck in her boot before she went out on the balcony. She leapt over into the tree that she and Legolas had once used to sneak into their rooms by, and climbed down quietly, so as not to alert the guard outside her door. As soon as she was on the ground, she was running for the stable. She leapt on the closest stallion to her, and galloped away. Away to where, she did not exactly know, but she could feel something, - what that something was was yet another mystery to her - pulling her, and she went with the feeling. She *knew* that Legolas was this way, and she knew she would get there in time to save him. Not because of some unexplained feeling; because she would not let herself consider any other possibilities. She would save Legolas. She would not fail him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas signaled the elves following close behind him to follow in silence. They had followed the men's trail, but Legolas had the distinct feeling that they were walking into an ambush. There were several elves with him, though; Deregond and his men would soon be locked up or dead, he assured himself. He heard something to his right and drew his bow just as a large group of men, far larger than he had expected, jumped out at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kika's steed was bearing her swiftly through the trees, but not swiftly enough, for she could feel her time running out. Or rather Legolas's time, which seemed much worse. She spurred her horse onward, the trees being only a blur as she flew by them. 'I am too late,' she thought at one point, 'I am not going to make it.' She refused to give in to despair, though. She knew he was still alive, and as long as he drew breath, she would not give up. Soon her persistence was rewarded with the distant sound of battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas plunged one of his knives into a man that was trying to finish off a fallen elf, just before he turned to deflect a blow that had been aimed at his back. There were many men, many more than he had originally thought, and he had only fifteen elves with him. Or he had originally had fifteen, the number had lessened somewhat, he realized, seeing 3 elves lying lifelessly on the forest floor. He fought until his knives seemed to act of their own accord, and they were just dragging his arms along with them. Suddenly it was over. Five elves lay dead on the ground, but it was over. There were none left, every man was dead. He took a deep breath, savoring the silence. Or what had been silence; he could now hear a horse galloping towards them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sounds of battle had stopped, Kika realized, and her heart sank. Sank, she realized, but it was still there. If Legolas were dead, her heart would die as well. He lived yet, and she would make certain it stayed that way. Suddenly she could see a golden glint through the trees and knew it was Legolas. Her horse was still racing, so by the time she had stopped her and leapt off, she was but a few paces from Legolas, her husband, her love. She could tell by the look on his face that he could not decide between being happy, relieved, or infuriated. She ran to meet him, so she was within arm's reach of him when she felt an arrow imbed itself in her back.  
  
A/N: The end! No, wait! Just kidding! Really, come back! This is NOT, repeat, IS NOT the end! Please review; the more reviews the faster I will update and. . . well, with a cliffie like this an update would NOT be a bad thing, now, would it? 


	26. Sacrifice

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have been kind of slacking as far as updating this story lately, but I have the writing bug now, and this little critter is quite persistent, so enjoy! (P.S. For those interested, I added a song to chapter 23 if you would like to go check it out.)  
  
Sacrifice:  
  
Legolas watched as the odd look of relief on Kika's face turned to one of shock. She stopped in her flight towards him, then tumbled forward into his arms.  
  
"Kika!" he cried as he caught her. He did not realize what had happened - her silence had disguised her pain - until he saw one of the nearby elves shoot a man who had risen from the ground with his bow. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw the shaft of an arrow protruding from her back. He let out a cry of pain that would have made more sense coming from Kika, and held her gently so as not to jostle her. "Kika, you are alright, healers are on their way-" he glanced at an elf who was riding away in the direction of the palace to fetch the healers. "I know you are in pain, but it will not be for long." He fought back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes.  
  
Kika knew better; she knew that the arrow had hit its mark and she could feel her life slipping slowly away, as she could feel blood soaking her tunic. She was in pain, yes, but she tried to ignore that as she focused on the fact that Legolas was there, alive and well. She smiled sadly. "You are partly right: not for long." Legolas knew her meaning and one of the tears he had stubbornly held back spilled over. When Legolas tried to speak again, she raised a hand to his face to quiet him. "Please, let me speak," she said with much effort; she was becoming more weak with every shallow breath she drew. She could feel the pull of the Halls of Mandos, 'Not yet,' she insisted stubbornly. "I know I am dying; I can feel it. But you live, my love, therefore I have no regrets." Legolas pressed his lips together obstinately and shook his head.  
  
"Shh, you must save you strength," he whispered desperately.  
  
"No!" she insisted. "You must listen, I foresaw your death; I prevented it, as I was unable to do before. Perhaps that was my only purpose-"  
  
"No!" this time it was Legolas who protested. "This was not your purpose, for you have not prevented my death! I will fade if you leave me now!" He said this only to try to convince her to try to live, and she knew this, but she would not allow him to get away with such a tactic.  
  
"You will not," she said calmly. "I will not give my life for nothing; I give it that you may live." When Legolas began to speak again, she interrupted. "You will at least give me the liberty to speak; I have not much time!" she said, with her breathing becoming more labored. "I spoke with your father. After. . . after this, go to him. Allow him to explain his motives for what he did. He loves you, as do I."  
  
"I love you," was all Legolas could manage to choke out. His heart was exploding in his chest; he could feel her blood cover his hands and arms as he held her. 'That blood should be mine,' he thought angrily. "Why?" he cried suddenly. "I would give my life for you, you know this, why did you do this?!" Kika smiled weakly.  
  
"My heart gave me no choice." She no longer had the strength to speak.  
  
Legolas felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest as he felt Kika's body rattle with each breath. He would not allow himself to believe. . . no, she would live, she had to! Where were the healers?!  
  
They arrived only moments after Kika's last breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sat in stony silence in his room, on his bed. The bed where Kika had lain only hours before. Where they had bound themselves to each other, where they had whispered promises in the night never to leave the other. Only two nights ago, and now it was gone. He had washed himself of her blood only a few minutes before, but he could still feel it, could still feel her in his arms when her body had stopped rattling from her shallow breathing.  
  
When the healers had arrived he was still holding her lifeless body, but once she had been taken by servants he would not look at her. He had left the arrangements for her memorial service to whoever would take over such matters; Kikania was gone, what did anything else matter?  
  
However, things changed a few moments later when there was a hesitant knock at his door. "Enter," he called listlessly; he had not the heart - he had no heart at all, Kika had taken it with her - to rise from the bed. A servant entered cautiously.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord. King Thranduil wishes to know if you had any special requests for. . . Lady Kikania."  
  
'My father?' thought Legolas, surprised that his father, the king, would be overseeing such things. He was about to reply that he had none, but the thought of Kika being. . . gone, for good was simply unbearable at the moment. "I would like her body to be lain somewhere safe, where I can see her," he replied, not even noticing the shocked look on the servant's face.  
  
"As you wish, my lord," came the reply before the door shut behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a week later, and Legolas was only just coming out of his room to see Kika's body. No one had even suggested that she be buried since he had requested that it be postponed. He had not spoken, eaten, or slept since the servant had left his room, and no desire to do any of those things even now, a week later. The only thing he wanted to do, though he was somewhat afraid to do, was to see her, to see his wife. Her face had haunted him; he could see her eyes before his, could almost feel the warmth of her skin at times. He even thought at times that he heard her voice off in the distance. Every moment without her had seemed like a century; time had no meaning for Legolas without his beloved.  
  
The room he entered was dark and cool, well underground below the palace. It was lit only by torches on the wall, but it was enough for Legolas to feel the clutching in his stomach at the sight of Kika's body on a bed in the center of the room. A chair had been set by the bed, as if in anticipation of his arrival. She had been washed of the blood that had covered her and clothed in a simple white dress. She was beautiful even in death, Legolas realized. He sat by he bed and touched her hand carefully, as if she were made of glass. Her hand was so cold, yet her cheeks still held a pale rose color, like blushing porcelain. How could he have allowed this to happen? 'It should be me lying there,' he thought to himself. He remained sitting, unable to tear his eyes from her face. ~*~Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And I can't love you any more than I do~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kika opened her eyes, with great effort, only to squeeze them shut again in defense against the blinding white light, but she found that the light penetrated even her eyelids.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud. She knew where she *should* have been, The Halls of Mandos; she had died, that much she knew.  
  
"Open your eyes, Kikania, the light will not hurt them," said a clear voice that sounded as if it originated in her own head. Kika cautiously cracked her eyes open again to see that the voice was right. Before she could say anything, the voice spoke again as the light began to give way to a thus far unrecognizable figure. "You are safe here," said the voice warmly. "No harm will befall you here." The figure grew closer and Kika was able to see a face; not just any face, a perfect face, with eyes that shone brighter than even the light that surrounded the face, and skin that seemed to shimmer in the light.  
  
"Gilthoniel," the word escaped Kika's lips before the thought reached her mind, but as soon as she had said it, she knew that she was right; she was standing in the presence of the Queen of the Stars.  
  
"Yes, it is I," she confirmed even as Kika bowed her head, as she could not seem to move anything else. Kika struggled to form proper words for her questions.  
  
"Do you honor all elves who pass into the Halls of Mandos with your presence, my lady?" The shining Valie before her smiled kindly.  
  
"No, I greet very few. You are not in the Halls of Mandos, Kikania, not yet, for you have a choice to make."  
  
"A choice?" Kika repeated. "I do not understand. . . have I died?"  
  
"In the sense that your fea has left your body, yes. However, this choice that you must make will decide whether it shall remain so."  
  
A/N: The song earlier in the chapter is 'Even in Death' by Evanescence, so I obviously do not own it. I know this was another short chapter, but look on the bright side: the shorter the chapters, the quicker the updates. Besides, at this point in the story I am basing when the chapter ends on when it seems right rather than the word count. And yes, I thought another cliffie seemed right. . . if you have not figured this out yet I love cliffies lol. . . I don't want to leave you hanging too long but unless I get some reviews I may feel more inclined to! *evil authoress grin* So please review! 


	27. The Choice

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *sigh* Just read, please! Big note at the end.  
  
The Choice:  
  
Kika stared unbelievingly at the shining figure. "What is this choice?" she said slowly after what seemed an eternity of silence.  
  
"I must first tell you the circumstances under which we have decided to give you this choice. Legolas told you that Ithilien was destroyed by the War of the Ring, did he not?" Kika nodded, as she remembered their conversation in the library the day they had informed Thranduil of their betrothal.  
  
"Yes, he said he wanted to take some elves with him there to try to return it to its former beauty. We were going to go. . ." she trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were threatening.  
  
"Do not grieve for what may not yet be lost," Gilthoniel instructed before continuing. "This effects the lives of many. Many elves would follow their Prince to Ithilien to help him in his efforts, and men would appreciate the fertile land long after the elves leave Middle Earth. However, your death has changed all this. Despite his best efforts to hold on, for he knows you died to save him, Legolas is dying. Your love was strong enough to drive you to give your own life to save his, and it is strong enough that your death has caused him more grief than any elf has ever experienced before. He will not last much longer before he fades." Kika's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I wish I had never met him. . . that way he could lead the life he deserves. . ." she said with much difficulty.  
  
"He would live," Gilthoniel agreed, "But it would be an existence devoid of love. You completed him. If given the choice, he would have chosen to have known and loved you, even if it meant his own death. He will die without you, and his death will alter everything. No elves will go to Ithilien. This will affect many of their lives quite drastically; some would meet their life-mates while living in Ithilien, and some would decide to go there instead of leaving Middle Earth as they had been contemplating doing. Men would never be able to use that land; in the very distant future, ages from now, when all elves are gone from Middle Earth, there will be men who must farm that land, and it will not produce enough food; families will starve. Without the help of the elves, the land will never fully heal from the war." She paused a moment, allowing Kika to take in the magnitude of what she had said.  
  
"Your choice is this: you can go to the Halls of Mandos, where, like all elves, you will wait to be reborn, or you can return to your former life, return to your body to live with Legolas as his wife. The second choice is not without its expense though; should you chose to return to your former life, if you should be killed again, you will not have the choice to be reborn as all other elves are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had now been eight days since Kika's death, and Legolas had been sitting by her side for two days. He had at first only stared at her face, but he now held her hand in both of his, resting his forehead against their joined hands. Every once in a while, the silence would be broken by a whispered "Why?"  
  
It was the dawn of the ninth day when Legolas noticed that his hands were cold against Kika's. At first he made nothing of it, but it eventually made its way through the fog of grief that clouded his mind. Her hands should be colder than his, no matter what the temperature of the room. He sat up slowly and looked at her face. Her lips had regained their color, and her cheeks looked less like porcelain. . . and more like living skin. He held his breath as her eyelids cracked open a bit.  
  
"I am dreaming," he said, his voice cracking from not being used in so long. "But I do not wish to wake." Her eyes opened fully and finally focused on him.  
  
"Legolas," she said, a smile spreading across her face. He just sat and stared. "Are you not going to say anything?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"I. . . but I am dreaming," he insisted hoarsely. Kika's smile widened.  
  
"This is no dream, I assure you." She sat up slowly and looked around the room. "Where are we? And how did we get here so quickly? We were a good distance from the palace." He looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Quickly? It has been over a week since. . . what happened." He stood a distance from her, as if afraid of her. Kika stood and took a step towards him, only to have him retreat a step. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I suppose you would like to know what has happened," she said slowly. Legolas nodded mutely. "You were. . . dying," she said with difficulty, "of grief, and the Valar knew how this would affect the future, how your being gone would mean that Ithilien would never recover from the war, for no elves would ever go there. I was given a choice to go to the Halls of Mandos or to return here, with you. I do not know why the time passed differently. . . for me it was naught but a few moments." Legolas took a step forward and raised his hand to gently cup the side of her face.  
  
"It is really you," he finally said. Kika nodded, tears filling her eyes. Legolas seemed to break past a wall that was holding him back, rushing forward and scooping her up, hugging and kissing her while swearing that he would never let her go.  
  
"Never, never again," he swore. "I was so lost without you, I did not know what to do. It was as if I had no emotions at all, you took my heart with you." Kika smiled as she returned his kisses.  
  
"But I left mine behind with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kika and Legolas walked hand-in-hand away from the dining hall. There were those who had not wanted to believe that this was the same Lady Kikania who had died over a week ago, but after speaking with her and seeing her eat a meal with them, none could deny it. Their Lady and Princess was back.  
  
Legolas and Kika stood out on the balcony that night, watching the stars. She was leaning against him, and he was simply enjoying the feeling of her warm, living body against his. As they were standing there, a thought occurred to him. He had been so elated about her return, he had not stopped to think about what it may have cost her.  
  
"Kika?" he said softly. She turned to look at him. "Did you have to. . . do anything, or give anything up, to be able to return?" Kika smile lovingly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Nothing I would rather have in exchange for this." He held her eyes, obviously wanting to know what it was. "If I should be killed again, I will not be able to be reborn." Legolas was silent for a moment.  
  
"I will not allow any harm to befall you," he swore. Kika smiled.  
  
"I know." She reached around his neck and pulled his face down to hers for a deep kiss. "When shall we leave for Ithilien?" she asked.  
  
"Not too long from now," Legolas replied. "I intend to speak to my father as you asked me to do, then I wish to spend some *quality* time with my wife before we leave." He bent down and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I believe that quality time should begin as soon as possible, don't you think?" Kika asked a little breathlessly. Legolas responded by pulling her behind him into the room, being sure to close the doors behind them.  
  
A/N: That's it! The end! The honest-to-God-no-I'm-not-kidding-really-and- truly end. I hope to get a lot of reviews! Please! This is the hardest chapter to post; this is the first fanfic I've ever finished! If you haven't read my other fic, please check it out! It's much better than this one, or I think so anyway. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed; without those good reviews I would have given up long ago, because I was scared to post this fic to begin with, as I am always hesitant to 'display' anything of mine. I am infinitely glad that I did, though, and I really hope you enjoyed the story! 


End file.
